Un aveu qui change tout !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Et si, lors de leur balade sur le lac, Mitchie avait tout avoué à Shane ? Comment se serait déroulée la suite de l’été ? Et comment Shane aurait réagit ? Réponse ici !
1. Prologue !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous, C'est ma première fic, sur ce couple et sur le film ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, je lance un sondage : Sachant qu'il va y avoir un « **Camp Rock 2** » Comment voyez-vous la fin de cette fic du point de vue de **Shane et Mitchie ? Amis ? Ou plus si affinités ? Et vous comment voudriez-vous que ma fic se termine ? Ami ? Ou plus ?**

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sinon, je ne serais pas là héhé ! Ni les personnages (Dommage !) ni le camp ! Par contre, si jamais je peux avoir Shane, je dis pas non ! mdr

**Dernier point avant de lire** : J'ai repris à partir du moment où Shane propose à Mitchie d'aller faire un tour en barque, donc toutes scènes avant celle-ci, j'en tiens compte, mais le reste je reprendrais sûrement des idées en les arrangeant à ma sauce, comme on dit chez moi !

Bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

Shane et Mitchie étaient dans une barque, au milieu du lac. Ils ramaient, tant bien que mal, tout en parlant.

« - Ah bon, demanda la jeune femme.

« - Oui, c'était génial !

« - Je crois qu'on n'est pas doués.

« - Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas tourner en rond ?

En effet, bien qu'ils ramaient, l'embarcation tournait sur elle-même, à quelques mètres seulement de la berge. Posant sa rame, sur le bateau, Mitchie reprit :

« - Alors, tu l'as trouvée, ta super chanteuse ?

« - Pourquoi ? Tu es jalouse ?

« - Imbécile, dit-elle en rigolant.

« - Hé ! C'est pour mon image que je me comporte en imbécile !

« - Ça doit être fatigant de jouer un rôle ?

« - Ça éloigne des hypocrites, répondit-il du tac au tac. Les gens traînent souvent avec moi pour les trucs gratuits ou les fêtes, continua-t-il sur un ton moins enjoué.

« - Moi, c'est pour les trucs gratuits !

« - Très drôle.

Le jeune homme avait retrouvé son sourire et ce simple constat fit sourire la jeune brune.

« - Allez ! Je sais que tu n'es pas un imbécile ! C'est vrai, tu aides Andy avec la danse, et les filles qui crient ont l'air de bien t'aimer, reprit-elle taquine.

« - C'est ça, alors, tu es jalouse !

« - Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Tu es un imbécile !

A ces mots, il fit semblant d'être vexé, puis tous les deux rirent de leurs conversations. Sur la berge, Tess qui passait par là, fut légèrement contrariée de les voir si proche. Pour elle, c'était simple. Il était la star Américaine, et elle la star de Camp Rock. Ils devaient être amis. C'était une logique imparable. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. La célébrité du garçon rivalisait avec celle de sa mère, et puis, ils étaient tous les deux, les plus beaux pensionnaires du camp. Aussi, la jeune femme ne comprit pas pourquoi, c'était de Mitchie qu'il se rapprochait. Lorsqu'elle les vit rire ensemble, elle n'eut plus qu'une seule idée : Briser leur amitié. Seulement, comment faire ? Elle n'avait encore aucun éléments pouvait jouer en sa faveur. Cependant, elle se promit de trouver rapidement quelque chose. Elle les regarda encore quelques secondes, puis s'en alla.

« - Ça doit être pareil pour toi, non, reprit le garçon plus sérieux.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Vu que ta mère travaille à Music T.V. Les gens doivent être hypocrites avec toi !

La jeune femme se retrouva gênée tout à coup. Elle savait qu'elle avait inventée ce bobard sur un coup de tête, afin d'être populaire. Mais soudain, alors qu'elle fixait son nouvel ami, elle regretta d'avoir monté tout ce bateau. Après tout, elle aimait sa vie et ses parents. Elle n'avait certes pas une foule d'amis, mais ils lui suffisaient amplement. Elle voulut lui dire la vérité, seulement, elle fut prise d'un doute. Était-ce pour ça, que Shane traînait souvent avec elle ? Parce que sa mère était présidente ? Elle se doutait bien, qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour obtenir quelque chose, mais peut-être se sentait-il plus proche d'elle, grâce à ça. Ne voulant pas perdre cette amitié, naissante, elle répondit :

« - Oui …

Au moment de répondre, elle crut entendre la voix de sa mère qu'il lui répétait, lorsqu'elle était enfant, qu'il ne fallait pas mentir. Que cela n'apportait que des ennuies, et surtout que ça risquait de lui retomber dessus. « Et les conséquences seront très lourdes cette fois-ci, pensa-t-elle. » Ayant pris sa décision, elle baissa la tête.

« - Je … Shane, tu sais garder un secret ?

« - Oui, bien sûr, dit-il étonné de sa question.

Il observa. Elle semblait mal à l'aise. Comme prise au piège. Il se demanda quelques secondes, ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état, mais ne put y réfléchir plus. Sa nouvelle amie reprit la parole.

« - Je … Avant de continuer, je t'en pris, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout ! Tu me jugeras après, si tu le souhaites mais laisse-moi me justifier, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

A cet instant, elle était déterminée, aussi, sous le poids du regard presque implorant de Mitchie, il ne put qu'hocher doucement la tête à l'affirmative. Inspirant un bon coup, elle se jeta à l'eau.

« - Ma mère n'est pas la présidente de la chaîne Music T.V. en Chine. C'est elle qui prépare les repas ici, au camp, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Non, laisse-moi-t'expliquer, ajouta-t-elle quand elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Si j'ai dit, ça, c'est simplement … C'était une erreur. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter. Je venais d'arriver, et tout le monde semblait avoir des parents formidables. Tess est la fille de T.J Tyler, la mère de Lola se produit à Broadway ! Les parents de Caitlyn animent des croisières ! Et pendant un bref instant, alors que je venais de dire que mon père avait une quincaillerie, j'ai vu les regards que Peggy, Ella, et Tess m'ont jetés. Elles m'ont regardée comme si je leur étais inférieure ! Tu vois, dans mon lycée, je passe inaperçu ! Les gens ne se bousculent pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles, je n'ai qu'une amie Sierra, avec qui je m'entends bien ! Je suis, pour le reste du lycée complètement invisible. Alors que je suis venue ici, j'ai voulu savoir ce que ça faisait d'être populaire ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps, j'ai inventé ça sur le tas, sans savoir si ça tiendrait la route ! Maintenant ça me pèse, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je sais que c'est nulle de mentir, et que tôt ou tard, tout le monde apprendra la vérité ! Je vais décevoir beaucoup de monde, ma mère la première ! Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis, simplement, j'ai voulu changer de peau pendant deux petits mois ! C'est inexcusable, et maintenant que je t'avoue tout, et que je vois dans tes yeux, à quel point, je te déçois, je m'en rends encore plus compte, mais comme tu es une des personnes avec qui je m'entends le mieux, je me suis dit que tu devais être au courant, et tant pis, si après ça, tu me rejetais ! Mais tu es tellement différent du Shane qui est arrivé au début de l'été que je me dis que, peut-être, tu me pardonneras cette grossière erreur, tout comme Caitlyn l'a fait ! Bien que je ne mérite pas d'être excusée !

Shane observa son amie. Elle était si triste et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'elle cherche à les enlever. « Elle se fiche totalement de son allure, pensa-t-il. Elle est vraiment différentes des autres filles que je croise. » Seulement, malgré son aveu, ses larmes, et les « désolés » qui semblaient passaient en boucle au fond de ses yeux, le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui pardonner. Pas son mensonge, non ça il pardonnait facilement, après, tout, elle ne s'en était jamais vantée, et tout le monde mentait au moins une fois dans sa vie. Non ce qu'il l'embêtait dans cette histoire c'est qu'elle avait dit ça dans un moment de faiblesse mais qu'elle n'avait pas rectifié après. Quand elle s'était aperçut que son histoire ne tenait pas la route. Un instant, il se mit à sa place. Elle s'était embraqué dans une drôle d'histoire, et ne semblait pas savoir comment faire pour s'en sortir. De plus, elle avait l'air sincèrement désolé de tout ça. Il la fixait toujours, et Mitchie semblait se décomposer au fur et à mesure que passait les minutes. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, tentant de se reprendre, de ne pas afficher un visage suppliant. « Elle ne joue aucun jeu, constata-t-il. » Inspirant un bon coup, il planta son regard dans le sien, et dit :

« - Écoute Mitchie ! Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir ! Tu as mentis à tout le monde, y compris à ta mère ! Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait, mais je ne sais pas comment réagir face à … cette histoire ! Je vois bien que tu regrettes, et je suppose que si tu pouvais retourner dans le passé, tu ne ferais pas la même erreur, mais je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner ! Pas de m'avoir menti, non ça, j'ai un peu l'habitude, dit-il tristement, mais d'avoir menti à tout le monde, c'est ça le plus terrible dans cette histoire !

Il secoua la tête en soufflant. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant sur sa respiration, et la fixant de nouveau, voulut reprendre. Seulement, le regard qu'elle avait l'en dissuada d'aller au bout de son idée. Elle avait l'air tellement triste, abattu, et malheureuse. « Les filles sont vraiment trop compliquées, songea-t-il. »

« - Je … Très bien, je comprends ! Après tout, je te l'ai dit, je ne mérite pas d'être pardonnée, commença la jeune femme. Tu as fait …

« - Attends ! Je t'ai laissé parler sans rien dire, alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Elle hocha la tête, et ça le fit sourire, malgré lui.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Une part de moi, t'en veut d'avoir fait ça, mais de l'autre côté, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as menti que sur ce point. Que tout le reste c'était bien toi ! Ton attitude, tes mots, ta façon de voir ou dire les choses ! Je … J'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point ! Tu es une fille vraiment sympathique Mitchie, mais j'ai besoin de trouver par moi-même les réponses aux questions que je me pose sur toi ! Donc … euh … Restons-en là pour le moment ! Tu peux compter sur moi, je ne dirais rien aux autres pensionnaires mais, j'ai besoin de temps !

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, elle reprit :

« - Je peux parler ? Ou tu as encore quelque chose à dire ?

« - Non, c'est bon, j'ai terminé !

« - Très bien !

Elle se pinça les lèvres et le regardant, elle dit :

« - Bien ! Je vais rentrer aider ma mère en cuisine ! De toute façon, c'est l'heure, et puis, tu m'as demandé de te laisser du temps, donc, ça me paraît équitable. Néanmoins, je sais que ça ne changera rien, ce que je vais te dire, mais j'ai toujours été moi-même lorsque j'étais avec toi ou les autres. Je n'ai menti que sur ce point ! Le reste, hormis la boutique _Bonne vacances_, était vrai, tout le temps ! … Euh on devrait ramer jusqu'à la berge, tu ne crois pas ?

Il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, et lorsqu'elle lui proposa de revenir sur la terre ferme, il ne fit qu'hocher la tête. En silence, ils rentrèrent donc, et reposèrent la barque et les rames à sa place, puis alors qu'elle partait en direction de la cuisine, il retourna au bungalow qu'il partageait avec son oncle.

---

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le début du dialogue, jusqu'à ce que Mitchie avoue tout, est le dialogue du film. La version américaine traduite en français. Laissez-moi vos impressions en reviews.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	2. Chapitre 01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bon j'ai un peu tardé, mais j'avais d'autres choses à faire, et … Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, sinon vous allez vous endormir ! Merci quand même à **DD-Love-HP** pour ta review miss ! Elle me touche !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sinon, je ne serais pas là héhé ! Ni les personnages (Dommage !) ni le camp ! Par contre, si jamais je peux avoir Shane, je dis pas non ! mdr

**Chapitre 01**

Deux jours ! Cela faisait deux jours, qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle. Elle le voyait qui la regardait souvent, mais elle ne voulait pas aller le voir trop tôt. Il lui avait demandé du temps, et elle n'avait pas oublié le regard qu'il lui avait lancé quand elle avait tout avouée. Alors, bien que ça lui fasse mal, elle attendait sa sentence. Elle savait qu'elle lui pendait au nez, comme une épée de Damoclès, mais elle ne voulait rien précipiter. Elle était entrain d'aider sa mère à préparer le repas du soir, quand Caitlyn lui parla.

« - Hey Mitchie ! T'as l'air ailleurs, depuis deux jours ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« - Je … Rien, soupira-t-elle. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas !

La jeune productrice ne sembla pas de cet avis, mais son amie ne semblait pas vouloir en parler.

« - Ecoute, euh … si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là ok ? Je sais que Tess n'est pas une oreille très attentive, et puis, elle irait le répéter à tout le monde donc, si tu te sens mal, tu viens me voir ok ?

« - Merci Caitlyn ! Ça me touche, mais je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu le cafard, c'est tout, dit-elle en souriant.

Bien qu'à son avis, cela ressemblait plus à une grimace, la jeune femme sembla la croire. Elle lui sourit en retour et retourna à l'épluchage de ses légumes. Quant à Mitchie, elle venait de terminer les siens, et demanda à sa mère ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Celle-ci avait bien vu le regard triste de sa fille, mais elle savait qu'elle viendrait la voir si quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait.

« - Tu peux commencer la vaisselle ma chérie ?

La brunette, sourit faiblement et se dirigea vers l'évier. En regardant rapidement vers la fenêtre, elle fut surprise de voir Shane sur le ponton, discutant avec Tess. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « Voilà ! Je crois que ça répond à mes interrogations. Il ne veut plus de moi comme amie ! Il préfère Tess, pensa-t-elle tristement. » Secouant la tête, elle soupira et se mit à frotter énergiquement, les ustensiles. Faire la vaisselle d'une centaine de personne avait au moins un avantage. Elle n'aurait rien à penser durant une petite heure. Souriant à cette idée, elle fredonna doucement une de ses compositions et commença, sa nouvelle tâche avec entrain. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Caitlyn prit un torchon et vint l'aider sans un mot. Durant l'heure qui suivit, aucune n'échangèrent de paroles, se concentrant sur la vaisselle, pour la première, et sur son amie pour la futur productrice. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, Connie les libéra. Sortant lentement de la cuisine, Mitchie regarda devant elle. Le ponton était libre à présent. Elle décida alors de prendre sa guitare et d'y aller. Le temps de faire l'aller-retour, Shane s'y était installé. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, caché derrière un tronc d'arbre et continua sa route.

Entendant des pas derrière lui, il se tourna et fut surpris de voir la jeune femme. Cela faisait deux jours, qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Deux jours, qu'il cherchait à savoir qui elle était vraiment. Soudain une idée lui vint. Se levant sans bruit, il la suivit. Elle semblait se diriger vers le poste d'observation du lac.

Mitchie marchait tête baissée vers le lac. Elle avait repéré l'observatoire près du lac, et se dit qu'à cet endroit peu de personne la trouverait. Elle monta doucement les marches et entra à l'intérieur. S'asseyant dos à la porte, elle prit sa guitare et joua quelques notes, sans chanter, le regard perdu dans le lac. Elle aurait voulut chanter seulement, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Prenant son cahier de chanson, elle prit une nouvelle page et commença à écrire quelques phrases. Elle s'arrêta et reprit sa guitare. Une mélodie semblait naître sous ses doigts, et pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'il comptait.

Shane, qui était adossé au mur derrière la jeune femme, écouta les accords. Ils semblaient lui parler, l'emmener ailleurs. Il ferma les yeux et écouta. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien, il l'observa. Elle semblait écrire quelque chose sur un cahier d'écolier. Malgré lui, il sourit à cette image. Ça lui ressemblait tellement. Après quelques minutes, elle reprit sa guitare toujours inconsciente de sa présence, et se mit à jouer. La mélodie semblait plus triste, que la précédente mais le toucha bien plus. Il ferma les yeux, et imagina très bien le titre idéal « Crying heart » Soudain, son portable vibra. Se redressant doucement, il sortit sans bruit et répondit à l'appel, une fois qu'il fut en bas.

Complètement immergée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte se refermer. Seul comptait ce regard qui l'obsédait. Shane avait vraiment été déçu par son comportement. Seulement, elle n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Tout raconter, ou espérer que personne ne découvrirait la supercherie ? C'était la question qu'elle avait dans la tête nuit et jour ! Bien sur, elle n'était pas dupe. Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un le découvrirait, et irait le raconter à tout le monde. Elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de chance que Caitlyn n'ait rien dit qu'elle ne pouvait espérer qu'une autre personne se taise. « Hormis Shane, pensa-t-elle, mais lui c'est plus parce qu'il est un homme d'honneur. Je lui ai fait promettre de se taire, et je sais qu'il le fera ! Mais plus par obligation que par réelle envie. » A cet instant, elle sembla revenir sur Terre. Sa position était inconfortable. Se levant, elle prit ses affaires et alla sur la petite passerelle. Il y avait un banc face au lac. « Exactement ce que je voulais, sourit-elle. » S'installant mieux, elle planta son regard dans le lac, sa guitare à sa droite. Elle ne pensait à rien, observant juste l'immensité du lac, son calme.

« - Il est le témoin de mille histoires ! Il a du voir tellement de chose, et en verra encore d'autre, quand je ne serais plus là ! J'aimerais avoir son calme, sa sagesse ! Il est étranger à tout sentiment, tout problème, et il sait exactement à quoi il sert ! Il a sa place sur Terre ! Pas comme moi, dit-elle tristement. Je me cherche encore, ne sachant pas ce que je veux. J'ai des rêves pleins la tête, mais aurais-je le courage de les réaliser ? De trouver ma place ? De la garder ? Je l'ignore ! J'aimerais tellement que mon rêve se réalise, mais j'ignore par où commencer !

« - Un sage a dit un jour : Il faut toujours commencer par le début, dit Brown Césario le directeur du camp. Alors Mitchie, tu m'as l'air moins gai ses derniers temps ! Que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune femme le regarda approcher. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu monter. Il s'assit près d'elle, et la questionna sans la regarder vraiment. En fait, comme elle, il observait l'étendue d'eau face à eux.

« - Je … J'ai fait une énorme erreur, et j'ignore comment la réparer en m'en sortant indemne ! Vous croyez qu'on peut tout pardonner ? Enfin que toutes nos actions aussi graves soient-elles peuvent être pardonné par ceux qui nous entoure ? Je sais que la question doit vous paraître idiote, mais je ne sais plus ! Avant d'arriver ici, j'aurais oui, sans hésiter mais maintenant … Tout me semble différent !

« - Cela serait-il du au fait, que tu aies menti le soir de ton arrivée jeune fille ?

« - Vous savez, dit-elle étonnée en le regardant.

« - Bien sûr ! Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans mon camp ! Je suis le directeur quand même, sourit-il.

« - Vous connaissez mon mensonge et vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

« - Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Et ça ne me regarde en rien, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle allait se justifier. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu devras répondre de tes actes ! Expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi tu as fait ça !

« - Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais j'ignore comment faire. Je leur aie tous mentis, sauf Caitlyn, enfin elle aussi mais elle m'a pardonnée. Mais les autres, Lola Tess, Peggy, Ella ! Auront-ils envie de me pardonner ? Trouveront-ils la force de le faire ? Ou même l'envie ? Je vais tous les décevoir, ma mère la première, pour avoir menti sur son métier, mais je ne sais plus comment faire ! Si j'avais su ce qui serait arrivé, je n'aurais inventé cette histoire !

« - Regretter me paraît être le point de départ. C'est un bon début, mais maintenant, il va falloir que tu trouves en toi, la force de tout dire ! Tu vas décevoir certaines personnes, c'est sûr, mais ceux qui en valent la peine, et qui t'apprécie pour autre chose que le poste de ta mère à Music T.V. eux sauront te pardonner !

« - Je n'en suis pas sûr ! Regardez Shane ! Depuis que je lui ai tout avoué, il ne me parle plus ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une excuse pour ne pas me dire, tout de suite du moins, qu'il ne veut plus me parler, ni même me voir !

« - Oh ! Mon neveu est quelqu'un très buté, je dois dire ! Mais il sait reconnaître les gens qui en valent la peine ! Je ne prétends pas que je connais sa réponse, loin de là, mais, je sais que c'est quelqu'un de franc ! Et si jamais, il ne pardonnait pas ton mensonge, il serait assez courageux pour te le dire en face ! Quelque soit la douleur que tu ressentirais. Il faut mieux souffrir une bonne fois pour toute pendant un temps relativement court, plutôt que souffrir légèrement pendant de longues années, ajouta-t-il sagement. Bien, je vais te laisser méditer sur ce dernier point Mitchie.

Sur ses mots, il se leva et commença à partir. Alors qu'il allait disparaître de son champ de vision, il se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme.

« - Et pour répondre à ta question, je pense que tout le monde ne peut pas tout pardonner. Il faut un grand courage et une volonté de pardon, pour excuser un meurtre, ou un viol, mais dans ton cas, un mensonge aussi petit que le tien, est pardonnable. En tout cas, moi, je te pardonne, sourit-il.

« - Merci monsieur ! Je vais aussi méditer sur ça !

Il acquiesça et descendit, rejoindre sa paperasse. En entrant dans le bungalow qu'il partageait avec son neveu, il vit celui-ci allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière sa tête, et le regard fixé au plafond.

« - Un problème gamin ? Tu m'as l'air bien pensif !

« - Non, ce n'est pas important. Je réfléchissais au groupe. J'aimerais bien qu'il retrouve son style de musique d'avant. Celui qu'on avait crée ici, mais j'ignore si notre maison de disque acceptera le changement !

« - Je vois ! Moi qui pensais que tu réfléchissais à une jeune fille ! Je me suis lourdement trompé dit-il en souriant.

Assis face à son neveu, il guetta sa réaction. A ces mots, le jeune homme qui avait simplement tourné la tête pour lui répondre, se leva d'un bond.

« - Je n'arrête pas de penser à cette voix que j'ai entendu ! Et puis à Mitchie aussi, je suis perdu oncle Brown ! Elle a menti à tout le monde ici ! Seulement, elle semblait si naturelle avec moi. Je n'ai, à aucun moment, penser une seconde qu'elle jouait un rôle, mais peut-être que tout était calculé ! Je suis complètement largué. Je n'ai jamais été douée dans mes relations, même amical, avec les filles, mais elle, elle perturbe toutes mes idées. Avant d'être célèbre, je pensais que les filles n'aimaient que les gars populaires, qui savaient ce qu'ils voulaient ! Qu'elles étaient attirées par ce qui était beau ! Et puis, quand le groupe a commencé à marcher, les filles nous regardaient autrement, Nate, Jason et moi. Nous avons toujours un petit succès auprès des filles, mais pas au point d'être ce qu'on appelle des tombeurs ! Mais depuis que nous sommes connus, elles se jettent sur nous, comme si un seul de nos regards valait de l'or. Comme si nous étions essentiels à leur équilibre, psychologique, psychique, émotionnel, et autre. Elles ne voient en nous, que les superstars, pas les garçons qui se cachent derrière. Elles nous idéalisent, et on est mis sur un piédestal ! Je pensais qu'elles nous aimaient pour nous, mais non, c'était notre célébrité et peut-être aussi notre physiques, qui leur plaisait ! Mais depuis que je suis ici, tout a changé ! Il y a d'abord eut cette fille en cuisine. Elle me connaissait, et semblait fan, mais pourtant, elle n'a pas hésité à me remettre sa ma place, quand je lui ai manqué de respect ! Et puis, cette fille à la voix magique que j'ai beau chercher, mais qui n'est nulle part, comme si j'avais rêvé. Et enfin, Mitchie ! Je le sens au fond de moi, qu'elle était vraiment elle, lors de nos discussions. Elle ne jouait pas, ne cherchait pas à cacher ses faiblesses. Elle me disait ce qu'elle pensait de moi, de mon comportement, ou de ma musique, sans chercher à savoir, si c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, se moquant éperdument de savoir si ça me faisait plaisir. Mais elle n'était pas méchante dans ses mots, juste objective, souriante, vrai ! Elle était tellement … elle ! J'aimais bien passer de temps avec elle, et avec le poste de sa mère, j'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait me comprendre ! Et puis, voilà qu'elle m'avoue tout ! Que c'est faux ! Et maintenant, je suis complètement perdu, oncle Brown ! Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire ! Toutes les données ont changées !

Le jeune homme soupira, se sentant plus léger d'avoir tout dit à quelqu'un de confiance. Il regarda son oncle et patron, sans vraiment le voir. Il cherchait une solution qu'il pensait trouver sur son visage. Contre toute attente, l'homme prit la parole :

« - Décidément, mon camp de vacance, change la façon de voir de tout le monde !

Shane l'observa incrédule. « Que me raconte-t-il, se demanda-t-il. »

« - Je viens de parler à une étudiante du camp, qui est aussi perdue que toi ! Mais pour d'autres raisons. Je vais finir, par changer le nom et l'utilité de ce camp, dit-il pour lui-même. Pourquoi pas, Camp de réflexion ?

« - Ce n'est pas drôle !

« - Je sais Shane ! Mais je vais te dire la même chose que je lui ai dite à elle. Dans la vie tout est à double tranchant. Tout homme est capable d'aller au bout de ses rêves, de ses envies, et il est capable d'avoir toutes les réponses qu'il veut ! Il lui suffit juste de prendre son courage dans une main, et sa volonté dans l'autre, et d'avancer. Je ne vais pas te donner les réponses que tu cherches, tu dois les trouver seul ! Et pour ça, le coin est très agréable ! Mets-toi face au lac, et inspire un bon coup, dit-il en mimant une grande inspiration. On dit que la nuit porte conseil, alors écoute-là !

Il se tut un instant, observant son neveu. Celui-ci le regardait dubitatif.

« - Bien ! Si tu n'a plus besoin de mes lumières, je retourne à ma paperasse, mais n'hésite pas, au cas où, je suis là !

Sur ses mots, il se tourna et entreprit de faire son travail de directeur. Néanmoins, il sourit en entendant son professeur de danse marmonner.

« - Me voilà bien ! Je lui parle pour qu'il m'aide à y voir plus clair et tout ce qu'il arrive à faire, c'est à m'embrouiller l'esprit encore plus ! Comme si c'était possible !

Il secoua la tête, puis reprit sa position initiale, cherchant des réponses dans le plafond.

Pendant ce temps, Mitchie avait quitté son poste d'observation, et rentra dans le bungalow de sa mère. Elle n'était pas encore rentrée de la cuisine, aussi la jeune femme entreprit de l'attendre, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Quand Connie entra, elle vit sa fille allongée sur son ancien lit.

« - Et bien, ma puce, que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tes amies t'avaient proposé de dormir dans leurs chambres ?

« - Je sais maman, mais j'avais besoin d'être seule, et au calme, et avec Tess, c'est … compliquée. Dès qu'on a un moment de repos, elle organise une répétition, et ça en devient lourd. On n'est jamais assez bien pour elle. Même quand elle se trompe, c'est de notre faute !

Observant sa fille, elle vit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Se rapprochant d'elle, elle s'assit sur le lit.

« - Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Devant le regard perdu de sa mère, Mitchie ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Sans savoir ce que sa fille avait, elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je croyais que tu voulais à tout prix être ici ?

« - Maman, c'est affreux ! Pas le camp, lui il est génial, mais j'ai tout fichu par terre ! J'ai fait une erreur, que je regrette terriblement, mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. C'est tellement dommage. Moi qui voulais absolument que cet été reste le plus beau de ma vie, j'ai tout fait raté !

« - Mais de quoi tu parles Mitchie ?

Elle ne répondit pas et pleura de plus belle. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle prit une grande bouffée de l'odeur rassurante de sa mère.

Pendant que Mitchie pleurait, Shane décida d'aller se balader. Il partit flâner, tentant de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il aurait voulut aller voir la jeune femme, lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait, mais il n'en était pas sûr ! Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors qu'il était près d'un bungalow, il entendit des pleurs, puis une voix familière demanda.

« - Mais de quoi, tu parles Mitchie ?

A l'entente de ce prénom, le chanteur s'approcha doucement. Regardant par la fenêtre, il retrouva la personne qui cuisinait cette année au camp. Il l'avait plusieurs fois croisé dans le pavillon qu'il partageait avec son oncle. Lorsque qu'elle se recula, il vit la jeune femme en pleurs. A cette vision, il se sentit mal. C'était de sa faute, si elle était dans cet état-là. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Seulement, une part de lui, se disait qu'elle était la seule fautive. Il était partagé enter deux envies. La première étant de partir les laissant seules en famille. Mitchie devait faire le point et seule sa mère pouvait l'aider. Il trouvait donc normal de s'en aller doucement, sans bruit. La seconde partie de lui, voulait au contraire, aller voir la jeune femme, tout lui pardonner et la prendre dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il pensait ce genre de chose, il recula d'un pas, étonné de lui-même. Secouant la tête, il partit doucement, pour méditer sur cette envie.

---

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Bon on n'est toujours pas fixé sur la réaction de Shane, mais à mon avis, vous devez avoir une idée de sa décision future. En attendant le prochain chapitre, vous avez le droit de me laisser une petite review !

Dernier point, vous préférez que je termine cette fic par une relation amicale (comme dans le film) ou que je poursuivre mon idée de faire une petite romance entre Shane et Mitchie ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	3. Chapitre 02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut un grand merci à **fan0601** (Bizarre tout le monde demande une romance. Bas ça abonde dans mon sens comme ça. Mais cette fic est assez guimauve, je te préviens pour le peu que j'ai écrit, on est loin d'Harry Potter lool) **DD-Love-HP** (T'es une romantique comme moua ? Trop cool ! Je pense que tu vas adorer les prochains chapitres) **deadkittiekat** (héhé t'avais pas plus court et plus simple comme pseudo mdr. Je note que toi aussi, tu veux une romance.)

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je peux toujours pas avoir Shane ?? Bon tant pis ! lol

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sinon, je ne serais pas là héhé ! Ni les personnages (Dommage !) ni le camp ! Par contre, si jamais je peux avoir Shane, je dis pas non ! mdr

**Petite note** : Certains dialogues sont tirés du film!

**Chapitre 02**

Le lendemain, Mitchie se leva de bonne humeur. En effet, dans l'après-midi, il y avait le « Beach jam » une scène libre près du lac. Souriant, elle se leva sans bruit, et partit se préparer. Quand ce fut fait, elle sortit discrètement et partit rejoindre les cuisines. Perdues dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la silhouette venant en sens inverse, et la heurta en plein fouet. Elle tomba au sol en fermant les yeux. Secouant la tête, elle entreprit de se lever.

« - Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas vu …

Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit qui elle avait percuté. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans parler, puis, prenant conscience qu'elle allait être en retard, elle reprit.

« - Désolé Shane ! Je ne t'ai pas vu ! Je pensais à … Autre chose !

« - C'est pas grave, je suis en partie responsable, j'étais dans mes pensées ! Je … Tu vas où ?

« - … En cuisine, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Je vais aider ma mère !

« - Ah ! … Très bien, je ne te retiens pas alors ! Bonne jour… Tu viens au feu de camp cet après-midi ?

« - Bien sûr !

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de hocher la tête et sourit. Il resta un instant à la regarder puis reprit son chemin. Faisant de même, la jeune femme réfléchit. « Je rêve ou il avait l'air déçu que j'ai quelque chose à faire ? Non, je dois rêver, à mon avis, avoir dit où j'allais lui a simplement rappelé que je lui ai mentie, songea-t-elle. » Soupirant, elle se dépêcha d'entrer. Saluant tout le monde, elle s'activa rapidement, sachant à l'avance ce qu'elle devait faire. Caitlyn la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et ensemble firent la vaisselle et mirent la table. Au bout d'une heure, elles furent libres d'aller manger avec les autres. Étrangement, Tess ne lui fit pas de reproches, alors qu'elle ne se gênait pas la plupart du temps. Bien qu'elle trouve ce détail étrange, elle ne fit aucune remarque, profitant de fait, qu'elle n'ait pas à se justifier. Le repas se déroula bien. Contrairement à d'habitude, Tess refusa de participer à ce feu de camp, et donc elles étaient libre de venir habiller comme elles le souhaitaient. Mitchie sourit intérieurement, même si elle trouvait l'attitude de la chanteuse des « Its girls » étrange ! Ne s'en formalisant pas, elle mangea rapidement, avant d'aller en cours avec le directeur du camp.

Le cours fut long, surtout quand vint le tour à Tess de chanter. Une fois de plus, elle chanta une chanson qui lui ressemblait. Pleines de « moi je suis mieux que vous ! » puis retourna s'asseoir. Peu de temps après, le cours se termina, au plus grand bonheur des élèves, qui étaient pressés d'être l'après-midi.

Le repas fut bruyant, surtout pour Mitchie qui tentait de comprendre l'attitude de Shane au matin. Il avait été presque comme d'habitude, mais la jeune femme avait perçu le doute dans ses yeux. « Il ne m'a pas encore pardonné, pensa-t-elle, et je doute qu'il le puisse un jour. » Cette pensée la déprima, mais elle décida de ne pas y revenir avant ce soir. Elle se concentra sur la discussion qui faisait rage à la table. Ella et Peggy rassurait Tess sur sa performance lors du cours. Levant mentalement les yeux au ciel, elle dit la même chose que les deux filles, lorsqu'elle fut interrogée.

« - Mais oui, Tess, tu as vraiment bien chantée ! Je suis persuadée que si on était dans un lycée, tu aurais eu la meilleure note !

Bien qu'elle n'était pas certaine de penser les mots qu'elle disait, elle se composa un visage sûre d'elle alors qu'elle lâchait ces phrases idiotes. Peu de temps après, elle prétexta un appel à passer à sa mère pour rejoindre les cuisines, où elle retrouva Caitlyn. Celle-ci lui répéta sa phrase idiote lorsqu'elle entra, et toutes les deux en rire.

« - Ce qu'elle peut être narcissique ! C'est fou !

« - Et oui, c'est pour ça que c'est la reine du bal ici, soupira la compositrice.

Sur ces mots, elles nettoyèrent les plans de travail et, une fois qu'elle fut vide, nettoyèrent les tables. Connie leur demanda de faire la vaisselle leur promettant que les laisser partir après. Souriantes, et pleine d'entrain, elles s'attaquèrent à la corvée, sous le regard étonné de Shane qui passait justement par là. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, devant la fenêtre, et observa la jeune femme. Elle semblait heureuse de sa vie, et surtout en ce moment, entourée de gens qui ne la rejetait pas. Lorsqu'elles eurent finies, elles allèrent voir leur « chef. » celle-ci les accompagna à la porte, en racontant une blague.

« - Sérieux, maman ! Bon, on a fini la vaisselle !

« - D'accord ! Amusez-vous bien au feu de camp !

« - Oui, au revoir, déclara sa fille.

« - Merci, ajouta Caitlyn.

« - Je t'adore, maman !

« - Moi aussi ! Salut !

Sur ces mots, elles partirent sans s'apercevoir que Tess, qui passait par là, avait tout entendue. Souriant diaboliquement, elle sut qu'elle venait de trouver le moyen d'éloigner Shane de la jeune femme. Elle s'éloigna, un sourire aux lèvres, et partit se préparer. Bien qu'elle ne chanterait pas, elle se devait être la plus belle.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était assis devant la scène. Le directeur arriva, suivi par son neveu. Ils montèrent sur scène bien que le jeune homme resta en arrière. Tout le monde applaudit.

« - Salut tout le monde !

« - On t'adore, Brown, cria quelqu'un.

« - Ouais ! Merci, les jeunes. Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai enfin convaincu mon neveu de nous chanter une chanson !

Tous les étudiants accueillirent cette nouvelle en criant. Les deux professeurs écoutèrent quelques secondes l'ambiance, puis le directeur reprit.

« - Shane ! Mets le feu, dit-il en partant laissant seul le jeune chanteur.

Celui-ci sourit, et prit le micro. Il avait l'air plus qu'heureux et souriait à pleine dents.

« - Salut ! J'ai une surprise pour vous ! Venez, les gars !

Le voir si joyeux, mit du baume au cœur à Mitchie, et elle accueillit la surprise, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les deux autres membres des _Tous Pour Un_ sortirent du bungalow des professeurs et saluèrent le public, juste avant de monter sur scène. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois devant leur micro respectif, et Shane reprit la parole.

« - On va jouer un nouveau morceau. Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez !

Sur ces mots, il se plaça et la musique retentit. Durant la chanson, Tess remarqua que Shane regardait souvent Mitchie. Quant à elle, elle ne le lâchait quasiment pas des yeux. « Profites-en bien Mitchie ! Parce qu'une fois que j'aurais révélé la supercherie, je doute qu'il t'adresse la parole à nouveau, songea-t-elle. » Elle sourit en imaginant la réaction du chanteur. Lorsque la chanson prit fin, ils saluèrent les pensionnaires et sortirent de scène. Se regroupant près du bungalow, ils commentèrent leurs succès.

« - Ils ont adorés ! Tu avais raison, s'exclama Nate.

« - Je sais, j'avais raison ! Sur quoi, demanda Jason légèrement perdu.

« - Pas toi ! Shane ! La maison de disque a intérêt à nous laisser la jouer !

« - Ça risque pas ! Regarde le nom du groupe !

« - Ouais, cria Jason ce qui lui valut des regards étonnés de la part de ses deux amis. Comment on va faire, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

« - Si on enregistre ce soir, on aura une démo demain ! Ils ne pourront pas refuser !

« - Ah bon ?

Shane regarda son ami étonné, puis faisant fi de sa question, il se tourna vers Nate, et dit :

« - Je peux pas partir comme ça ! J'ai pas terminé ici !

« - D'accord ! Fais ce que tu as à faire, déclara son meilleur ami.

« - Tu parles de ma cabane à oiseau, pas vrai ?

« - Allez, soupira Nate en prenant Jason par l'épaule, on se voit au concours final !

« - Salut, déclara le jeune homme.

Souriant pensivement, il regarda en direction des élèves. « Bon voyons ce qu'ils en ont pensés. » S'approchant, il écouta les commentaires.

« - … De la balle. C'était génial !

« - Cette chanson était trop bien, déclara une fille.

« - Carrément géniale ajouta une autre.

Le directeur et Dee se frappèrent sa la main, en entendant les commentaires enthousiastes. C'était une réussite !

« - C'était fantastique. Et ..., commença Caitlyn.

« - Je sais, il était …

« - Tu les as vues, questionna Peggy.

Mitchie ne vit pas Shane arriver, malheureusement pour elle, Tess, si. Elle empêcha un sourire victorieux de prendre place sur son visage, et dit, sur le ton de la conversation :

« - Mitchie ! Tu veux, bien nous parler de ta mère ?

Cette phrase fit taire toutes les conversations. En effet, la nouvelle comme quoi, Mitchie était la fille de la présidente de Music T.V. intéressait tout le monde et chacun voulait en savoir plus. Mitchie, et Caitlyn semblèrent être gênées quelques secondes puis celle-ci prit la parole.

« - Sa mère est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Et la tienne, elle est comment, demanda-t-elle à Sander.

Shane qui était derrière les deux jeunes femmes, fronça les sourcils en entendant la question de Tess. « Où veut-elle en venir, se demanda-t-il. » Aussitôt, il observa la réaction de la jeune brune. « Je me demande comment elle va s'en tirer. »

« - Comme une mère, déclara le jeune homme interrogé.

Tout le monde rit à cette phrase. La conversation ne semblait plus intéresser beaucoup de personne. Seulement, Tess ne lâcha pas si facilement.

« - Je sais que c'est la présidente de Music T.V. en Chine, mais redis-moi les responsabilités qu'elle a ?

Shane qui s'était fait discret vit nettement que Mitchie perdait ses couleurs. En effet, la jeune femme venait d'apercevoir, le regard triste de sa mère.

« - Elle …, balbutia la brunette.

« - Pardon, demanda Tess.

« - Elle est super, ajouta faiblement Mitchie.

« - Quoi d'autre ?

La capitaine des _It-Girls_ arborait un sourire suffisant et supérieur qui eut le don d'exaspérer Shane. Se forçant à ne pas intervenir, il laissa la brunette s'expliquer, bien qu'il se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas être à l'aise. Au même instant, Connie partit discrètement, déçue du mensonge de sa fille.

« - Ce n'est pas la présidente de Music T.V. en Chine, avoua piteusement l'étudiante.

« - Pardon ? Elle n'est pas présidente ? Tu veux dire que tu as menti à tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle afin d'enfoncer le couteau plus profond dans la plaie.

« - Non ! Je …

« - Elle fait quoi, alors ? Elle est vice-présidente ? Trésorière ?

« - Tess, souffla Caitlyn.

« - La ferme, répondit-elle avant de regarder Mitchie, Vas-y ! Dis-nous tout !

« - Non, souffla la jeune femme au bord des larmes. Elle est cuisinière !

Dès que la jeune blonde avait commencé cette discussion, Mitchie avait su que son mensonge serait découvert, avant la fin de la journée. Elle ignorait juste comment elle avait été au courant. Elle avait pleine confiance en Caitlyn et en Shane, bien que celui-ci n'ait pas encore « digéré » l'histoire. La dernière personne au courant était le directeur, mais elle ne le voyait pas raconter ce genre détail. A cet instant, alors que tout s'effondrait autour d'elle, Mitchie ne se posait qu'une seule question _D'ou provenait la fuite ?_ Les larmes aux yeux, elle avoua tout.

« - Cuisinière ? Pour Music T.V. en Chine ?

Shane, et Caitlyn la regardèrent. Elle avait l'air très heureuse de ce qu'il se passait, et le jeune homme se demanda si elle n'avait préparé son coup à l'avance. « Comment l'aurait-elle su, se demanda-t-il. Je ne pense pas que Mitchie le lui ai dit, sinon elle ne poserait pas toutes ces questions. Quant à Caitlyn, Mitchie m'a dit qu'elle avait pleine confiance en elle, et l'attitude qu'elle a montre bien qu'elle n'y est pour rien. Ça ne vient pas d'un élève ! A voir leurs têtes, aucun ne savaient. » Il eut un pincement au cœur, en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Mitchie. Soupirant il s'avança.

« - Quand bien même elle travaillerait pour une association caritative, à quoi cela t'avancerait de le savoir Tess ?

« - Oh mais moi, je sais, mais je veux juste que tout le monde sachent combien Mitchie a mentit, sourit-elle.

Lorsqu'il la vit à ce moment-là, il n'eut qu'une envie, c'était de lui faire ravaler son sourire et qu'elle s'étouffe avec. Surtout quand celui-ci grandit, lorsque Mitchie avoua tout.

« - Non ! Ici, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

De nouveau, elle pleurait mais silencieusement cette fois-ci.

« - Alors tu as menti ? Ta mère cuisine nos repas, et tu l'aides ? Tu n'aurais pas pu payer ce camp, sinon !

« - T'es vraiment une garce, s'écria la future productrice.

« - Peut-être ! Mais au moins, je ne suis pas une menteuse ! Venez, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de ses deux amies.

« - Mitchie, demanda Peggy dans l'espoir que la jeune femme dise que tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge.

Seulement, le regard qu'elle lui lança, enleva tout espoir à la métisse. Dépitée, elle suivit Tess et Ella, quand la capitaine ajouta :

« - Mitchie doit aller faire la vaisselle ! On y va !

Il y eut un moment de silence, chacun digérant la nouvelle. Ils étaient tous atterrés du mensonge que la jeune femme leur avait sorti, le premier jour, et chacun s'éloigna sans la regarder.

---

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, bien que certains dialogues et actions ne sont pas de mon cru. Vous avez reconnue, les moments du film j'espère ? A moins que je les ai changé sans le vouloir, mais j'ai fait mon maximum pour ne pas les changer. Alors à votre avis, comment vont réagir Mitchie, Shane et Caitlyn ? Réponse dans une semaine je pense !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	4. Chapitre 03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Bon je vous autorise à me flageller, pour mon retard. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie tous très humblement de m'avoir laissé une review ou au moins de me lire. **deadkittiekat** (Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise.), **chris87** (Merci pour tes compliments. J'espère que ça te plaira, et vive les mots (au moins eux n'ont aucune limite ;))**saya330** (Alors toi t'as encore plus le droit de me flageller que les autres, puisque j'avais complètement oublié cette fic, qui n'a pas beaucoup de succès :$) Donc, voilà, j'espère que ça te plaira, malgré la longue attente.) **DD-Love-HP** (Merci pour ta review. Tu sais je t'aime bien mais tu vas trop vite en besogne. Mdr J'espère quand même que ça te plaira. (Pour ma part, j'en écris déjà une nouvelle ;)) Voilà big merci à vous. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sinon, je ne serais pas là héhé ! Ni les personnages (Dommage !) ni le camp ! Par contre, si jamais je peux avoir Shane, je dis pas non ! mdr

**Petite note** : La chanson est de moi, j'ai pensé qu'elle collait bien avec le texte, par contre, c'est français à la base, donc les rimes ne sont pas super

**Chapitre 03**

La jeune femme était en pleurs avec Caitlyn et Shane. Celui-ci la prit contre lui et tout en caressant doucement son dos, dit :

« - Cette fille est …

« - C'est la pire garce de la planète, ajouta la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, Mitchie s'éloigna des bras de Shane, malgré qu'elle y était bien, et s'en alla en courant. Elle entendit son amie l'appeler, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle arriva rapidement au seul endroit où personne ne la chercherait. Le poste d'observation du lac. Elle monta à l'étage et s'installant face à l'eau, elle murmura :

« _ - Now you know all _

_My world collapses hour by hour _

_Nevertheless it is not in you _

_Whom pour the tears of the heart_

A la fin de sa phrase, la jeune femme replia ses genoux près d'elle et les entoura de ses mains. Posant sa tête dessus, elle se mit à pleurer réellement. Durant une heure, elle resta seule, où elle se libéra complètement de cette histoire, mais elle n'avait pas envie de revenir avec les autres. A nouveau, elle allait être rejetée par tout le monde, parce qu'elle était différente, mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Non ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'est le moment où elle devrait s'expliquer face à sa mère. Elle avait vu son regard blessé, et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

« - Je t'en pris maman ! Pardonne-moi pour mes mensonges, je ne supporterais pas que tu m'abandonnes toi aussi, dit-elle la tête dans ses bras. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de la peine que je t'ai causée. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que je sois indépendante, fière de ce que je suis, et entourés d'amis sur qui je pourrais compter, mais je ne suis rien de tout ça. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille qui n'a qu'une amie, qui est invisible pour la plupart de la population, et dont sa vie est dirigé par le « quand dira-t-on ! » Je suis tellement loin d'être ce que tu aurais voulu que je sois !

Elle releva la tête, et planta ses yeux dans le lac.

« - Et le pire, c'est que tout est de ma faute !

« - C'est faux, murmura une voix.

Pensant être seule, la jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots. Se tournant légèrement, elle regarda avancer la personne. Quand celui-ci s'accroupit devant elle, elle baissa les yeux, pour planter son regard le sien.

« - Tout n'est pas de ta faute Mitchie ! _Certes_, tu n'aurais pas du mentir, dit-il en penchant la tête comme pour appuyé sur le premier mot, mais c'est ta seule erreur. Je ne sais pas comment Tess a été au courant, je te jure que je n'ai rien dit, je t'ai …

« - J'ai confiance en toi Shane. Je t'ai fait promettre et je sais que tu es de ses personnes qui tiennent leurs promesses, dit-elle piteusement. Tu es quelqu'un de bien !

« - Mais toi aussi ! Tu n'as juste aucune confiance en toi, et c'est dommage ! Tu as de quoi être fière de ce que tu es, loyale, talentueuse, et tu es très bonne danseuse, ajouta-t-il dans le but de la faire rire.

Il ne réussit qu'à obtenir un maigre sourire mais, cela lui suffit pour le moment. Souriant doucement, il reprit :

« - Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Mitchie, et c'est bien dommage que tu mines ta confiance en toi, parce que je suis sûr que tu es capable d'accomplir des prouesses !

A ces mots, il prit ses mains, dans les siennes et les serra doucement.

« - Je suis vraiment fier de faire parti des gens en qui tu as assez confiance pour leur avouer la vérité. Je suis sérieux, renchérit-il en la voyant rire légèrement.

Comme il commençait à avoir mal aux jambes, il se releva, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui. Lorsqu'ils furent tout deux, debout, il s'écarta légèrement lâchant ses mains.

« - Ami ?

La brunette regarda la main qui lui tendait. Lentement, elle lui prit la main, et murmura :

« - Ami !

A ces mots, il lui fit un grand sourire et ouvrit ses bras.

« - Allez viens !

Elle rit, et se blottit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes pendant lesquels il la berça doucement. La jeune femme laissa échapper les quelques larmes qu'elle avait encore, puis s'écarta doucement. Non qu'elle n'appréciait pas le contact mais l'odeur du garçon l'enivrait, et elle risquait de perdre pied rapidement. « Et de faire une nouvelle bêtise se dit-elle en s'imaginant l'embrasser. »

Lorsqu'il la sentit s'écarter, il eut un pincement au cœur. Il aimait la sentir contre lui. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile lorsqu'elle pleurait. Il se rendit compte à cet instant que cette histoire l'avait beaucoup chamboulé. Elle devait se sentir mal dans sa tête, et avait peut-être besoin de rester seule. Malgré lui, il s'écarta et la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Tu voudrais peut-être que je parte ? Vu que …

« - Non, s'écria-t-elle avant de reprendre le rouges aux joues, je veux dire, … Tu ne me dérange pas !

Il sourit lorsqu'il la vit baisser la tête.

« - Je rêve ou tu rougis ? Je t'intimide ?

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de remuer la tête de gauche à droite à chacune de ses questions. Il posa alors son pouce sous son menton et lui releva le visage.

« - Redis-moi ça, en me regardant !

Voyant qu'il la taquinait, elle reprit du poil de la bête et plantant son regard dans le sien et dit :

« - Tu rêves, je ne rougis pas, ce sont des résidus de colère, et tu ne m'intimides pas monsieur, j'ai un ego plus gros que moi !

« - Tu me vexes là, dit-il théâtralement posant la main sur son cœur.

« - Tu m'en vois navrée, sourit-elle.

Il la regarda tendrement, rit de bon cœur. Le rire étant d'un naturel contagieux et communicatif, elle se mit à rire doucement d'abord, puis plus franchement. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, il dit :

« - Et bien voilà, j'ai retrouvé la Mitchie que j'ai découvert, le visage couvert de farine, le premier jour de cours !

« - Aie ! Tu m'as démasquée, dit-elle.

« - Ce n'était pas difficile ! Tu es une des seules personnes dans ce camp, qui me dit quand je vais trop loin. L'autre étant mon oncle ! Et comme, il n'a pas de longs cheveux châtains, et encore moins une voix de fille, j'en ai déduit, que c'était toi !

« - Tu as déduit ça quand exactement ?

« - Avant-hier, avoua-t-il penaud. Quand j'ai parlé avec mon oncle. Je me suis souvenu de ce petit lutin, le visage couvert de farine qui m'a remit à ma place !

« - Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le petit lutin ?

« - Non quoi ?

Il sourit en la voyant le regarder mi en colère mi amusée. Il avait réussi à lui remonter le moral, et pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle allait répondre quand une voix fit exploser leurs bulles.

« - Mitchie, t'es là-haut ?

« - Oui, Caitlyn ! Attends-moi, je descends, cria-t-elle, puis se tournant vers le garçon ajouta, alors monsieur, j'ai un ego de la taille d'une montgolfière, tu descends avec moi, ou tu ne veux pas te mélanger au bas peuple ?

« - Fais gaffe, je vais finir par croire que tu l'aimes mon énorme ego, vu que tu ne parles que de lui !

Sur ses mots, il rejoignit les escaliers. Il sourit en attendant la répartie qui n'allait pas tarder. Seulement contre toute attente, elle déclara :

« - Bien que je sois fan du Grand Shane Gray, et des _Tous Pour Un_, j'avoue que je préfère le Shane avec qui j'ai fait un tour en barque !

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de phrase, et il se stoppa. Comme elle passait devant lui, il la regarda étrangement.

« - Bon, vu que tu as l'air de vouloir prendre racine, je descends ! Tu ne m'en voudras pas !

Elle lui sourit puis rejoignit son amie, qui attendait depuis bientôt cinq minutes. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle avait un grand sourire. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander de lui expliquer, la jeune femme vit leur professeur de danse descendre. Caitlyn les regarda successivement avant de demander.

« - J'ai raté un épisode ?

« - Non ! Je l'ai juste trouvée avant toi, et je lui ai remonté le moral, c'est tout, déclara tranquillement le jeune homme avant d'ajouter pompeux, il faut dire que je suis doué dans tout ce que j'entreprends !

« - Un de ses quatre, je vais le noyer ton ego, dit la jeune femme.

« - J'ai donc raison ! Tu aimes mon ego surdimensionné !

« - C'est surtout les envies de meurtre sur sa personne que j'aime !

« - Tu veux tuer mon ego ?

« - Fais gaffe, dit Caitlyn, son ego prend tellement de place que c'est peut-être seulement grâce à lui que ses vêtements tiennent !

Les deux s'arrêtèrent un instant, chacun méditant sur ses paroles. Se reprenant plus vite, Mitchie rejoignit son amie, et fit un signe de main au garçon.

« - A bientôt Superstar !

Sur ces mots, elles allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin pour discuter. Peu de temps après, un groupe de trois pensionnaires passa près d'eux. Chacun salua Caitlyn oubliant volontairement Mitchie. Lorsqu'ils partirent, la jeune femme demanda à son amie si ça allait.

« - Oui ! Je suppose que je vais devoir m'y faire, mais c'est tout, dit-elle d'un air maussade.

Un léger silence s'installa puis, elles se rendirent compte que le repas allait débuter. Alors qu'elles y allaient en parlant, Mitchie s'arrêta d'un coup.

« - Écoute, euh … je suis pas prête à affronter tous leurs regards ! Je préfère que tu y ailles sans moi !

« - Et tu vas manger où ?

« - Et bien, j'imagines que j'irais dans ma chambre en attendant, puis quand ça sera l'heure j'irais aider ma mère. Je pourrais toujours manger un truc là-bas !

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux, ne croyant pas à cette histoire, mais la jeune femme s'en alla vers sa chambre. Elle profita que tout le monde était entrain de dîner pour aller récupérer ses affaires dans la chambre des _Its Girls_. Alors qu'elle partait, elle voulut tout mettre sens dessus dessous puis renonça. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se venger. « Tant pis, pensa-t-elle, Tess Tyler gagne cette manche, mais la guerre n'est pas finie. » Sur ses pensées, elle entra dans le bungalow de sa mère. Le regard fixé à l'horloge, elle attendit qu'il soit l'heure d'aller travailler.

Le repas venait de finir, et Caitlyn entra dans la cuisine. La voyant seule, Connie demanda :

« - Mitchie n'a pas fini de manger ?

« - Elle n'a pas eut le courage d'entrer dans la salle !

Ça l'ennuyait beaucoup de trahir son amie, mais elle savait que celle-ci ne dirait rien à sa mère. Or, après l'après-midi qu'elle avait eut, elle devait être affamée. La brunette arriva peu après. Mettant sa blouse de travail, elle demanda par quoi elle devait commencer. Sa mère la regarda et lui donnant une assiette pleine, lui dit :

« - Commence par manger ! On verra après !

« - Je … Merci maman, mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas très faim ce soir !

« - Ce n'était pas une suggestion, mais plutôt un ordre de ton supérieur ! Mange !

Retenant un soupir, elle s'assit face à son assiette qu'elle fixa d'un regard noir. Caitlyn sourit et prenant place ne face d'elle déclara :

« - Tu sais, l'assiette ne t'a rien fait !

« - Ouais, c'est toi que je devrais fusiller du regard ! Mais je te suis redevable ! D'avoir pris ma défense tout à l'heure face à Tess, ajouta-t-elle lorsque son amie ouvrit la bouche.

« - Hey ! Je défends toujours mes amis.

Elles échangèrent un sourire puis, bon grès mal grès, Mitchie avala la moitié de son repas.

« - Maman, j'en peux vraiment plus ! Je te jure que j'ai mangé, Caitlyn peut témoigner mais là, j'ai l'impression d'être gavée !

« - bon dans ce cas, commencez par nettoyer la salle à côté, dit-elle en souriant.

Lorsque sa fille disparut, elle soupira. Elle savait qu'elle devait discuter avec elle, de ce mensonge, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. « Et puis, je ne me vois pas lui faire la morale devant autant de personne. » A contrecœur, elle décida donc de remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Alors qu'elle nettoyait un plan de travail, elle vit avec surprise le jeune professeur de danse entrer.

« - Euh bonsoir ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais vous savez où est Mitchie ?

« - Bonsoir ! Oui, elle travaille pourquoi ?

« - Et bien tout à l'heure, elle a perdu son pendentif ! Je viens de le retrouver, et je voulais lui rendre en main propre mais j'imagine que puisque vous êtes sa mère, je peux vous le confier !

Au moment où Connie allait répondre, les filles entrèrent en riant.

« - Et ouais ! Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Absolument, déclara Mitchie. Shane ? Que fais-tu ici, demanda-t-elle en déposant les assiettes dans l'évier.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la mère pour savoir, s'il pouvait lui rendre, ou si elle préférait qu'il lui confie. Se doutant du dilemme, elle sourit et dit :

« - Caitlyn, tu viens m'aider, dans la pièce d'à côté, s'il te plait ?

« - Euh, oui, sans problème, dit-elle surprise.

Normalement, c'était toujours les filles qui nettoyaient la salle, Connie se chargeant de la cuisine. Quand elles furent seules, elle s'expliqua :

« - Shane a quelque chose à rendre à Mitchie, et il avait l'air de vouloir lui rendre en privé donc, pour une fois, je vais aider ici !

« - D'accord ! Moi ça me convient ! … Connie ?

« - Oui, ma puce ?

« - Vous en voulez beaucoup à Mitchie ?

La jeune femme semblait mal à l'aise.

« - Non ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a menti mais je suppose qu'elle avait ses raisons. Je veux juste attendre qu'elle m'explique. Pourquoi ?

« - Et bien tout à l'heure, après, que Tess lui ait tout fait avouée, elle était dans un tel état ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer, et il a fallut à Shane une bonne demi-heure pour lui arracher un sourire. Je crois qu'elle s'en veut déjà beaucoup, et je sais que ce ne sont pas mes oignons et que vous éduquez votre fille comme vous voulez, mais je voulais juste vous demander de ne pas être … trop sévère avec elle, si vous devez la punir !

« - Rassure-toi, je veux juste qu'elle m'explique ses raisons, vu que je ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de la punir, elle s'est punie elle-même si j'en juge par les bruits de conversations que j'ai entendue tout à l'heure. Tout le monde lui en veut ou presque !

« - Ouais, mais ça va vite leur passer ! Mitchie est tellement gentille qu'on va vite oublier son erreur ! Après tout, on n'en a tous fait ! … Vous croyez qu'on peut y retourner, demanda-t-elle en désignant la cuisine.

Haussant les épaules, elles s'approchèrent doucement et regardèrent à l'intérieur.

---

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Donnez-moi votre avis en review. Ça fait toujours plaisir ! A votre avis, il se passe quoi dans l'autre pièce ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	5. Chapitre 04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Voilà, le nouveau chapitre. Grand merci à **fande0601** (Désolé, pas de baiser pour ce chapitre, peut-être plus tard), **chris87** (Mdr j'espère que la conversation te plaira. Même si j'ai déjà la review pour ce chapitre :$), **deadkittiekat** (J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.), **DD-Love-HP** (Ma parole, t'as vraiment l'esprit aussi tordu que moi. J'en suis trop contente ! T'as eu presque tout ce que tu demandé ! Alors Heureuse ? ^^), **cradoss** (Et oui, la chance d'être auteur, c'est qu'on coupe toujours au meilleur moment. Ravie que ma fic te plaise.), **s** (Super court ton pseudo mdr. Tous tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Dans ce chapitre, tu auras tes réponses.), et enfin **saya330** (La suite maintenant. J'espère que ça te plaira.)

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient sinon, je ne serais pas là héhé ! Ni les personnages (Dommage !) ni le camp ! Par contre, si jamais je peux avoir Shane, je dis pas non ! mdr

**Chapitre 04**

Mitchie observa sa mère étrangement. « Depuis quand fait-elle la salle ? Ce doit être en rapport avec la présence de Shane, pensa-t-elle. » Elle observa rapidement la pièce et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient seuls. Se tournant vers lui en souriant, elle dit :

« - Alors tu m'as pas répondu ! Pas que ta présence m'ennuie, enfin celle de ton ego si, mais j'ai pas encore trouvé comment vous séparer, sourit-elle.

« - Ah ! Ah ! Marrant ! On est indissociable ! Comme les deux bras d'un même corps ! Mais pour répondre à ta question, petit lutin, j'étais venue te rendre quelque chose que tu as perdu !

« - Petit lutin ? C'est mon nouveau surnom ?

Il acquiesça simplement, attendant la suite des évènements.

« - J'ai rien perdu, s'exclama-t-elle. Ou alors je ne vois pas ce que c'est ! Hormis ma dignité mais je doute que tu la trouves au sol, dit-elle dans un sourire forcé.

Alors qu'ils étaient séparés par un plan de travail, il le contourna et se plaça juste devant elle.

« - Arrête d'y penser ! Tu verras, dans trois semaines c'est le concours final ! Bientôt, tout le monde n'aura que ça dans la tête.

« - Je sais bien, mais trois semaines d'ignorance presque totale, c'est dur à supporter, tu peux me croire !

« - Et bien, avec Caitlyn on t'aidera à supporter vaillamment cette épreuve, dit-il en souriant. Alors, tu ne vois toujours pas ce que tu as perdu ?

« - Non, là, je ne vois pas ! Si c'est quelque chose que j'avais sur moi, sachant que tu as les mains vides, j'en conclus, que c'est un petit objet, que tu as du glisser dans une de tes poches ! Et comme j'ai mon pendentif, dit-elle en touchant son cou, … Je l'ai plus !

Elle ouvrit dans les yeux.

« - Dis-moi, que c'est que tu as trouvé ? Mon pendentif ? Pitié ?

« - Mais oui, regarde, dit-il en le sortant d'une de ses poches.

C'est à ce moment-là que choisirent Connie et Caithlyn pour glisser leurs têtes dans la cuisine. Quand elles constatèrent que ce n'était pas encore fini, elles ressortirent discrètement.

« - Tu me sauves la vie Shane ! Décidément, tu joues au Superman aujourd'hui !

« - J'ai pas fait grand-chose, tu sais, juste ramassé un truc qui brillait au sol ! On est loin des exploits de Clark Kent !

« - Je … Non, tu m'as aussi soutenue tout à l'heure et je ne t'ai pas remercié ! Et puis, tu m'as remonté le moral ! Donc trois fois merci, dit-elle.

Dans un élan de courage, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit la bise. Étonné, il la regarda sans comprendre.

« - Je tiens énormément à ce bijou. C'est un des seuls cadeaux de ma grand-mère, hormis des poupées et des barbies, dit-elle en balayant ce détail de la main. Alors, tu comprendras que je te dois une fière chandelle ! Si ce bijou avait disparu, je m'en serais jamais remise !

« - Et bien, on ne le saura jamais, puisque je l'ai retrouvé ! Tu permets, demanda-t-il en lui montrant la chaîne.

Les joues légèrement rouge, elle acquiesça et souleva ses cheveux. Il se mit dos à elle, et lentement l'attacha. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il prit ses cheveux, et les reposèrent sur ses épaules. Pendant un bref instant, leurs mains se touchèrent et Mitchie sentit ses joues prendre feu. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la taquine à se sujet, seulement il resta derrière elle, ses mains sur ses épaules. Se tournant, elle le regarda. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Mitchie ferma les yeux. Il nota qu'elle avait les joues beaucoup plus rouge qu'habituellement, et se retint de le lui remarquer. A la place, il se pencha doucement vers elle et, à son tour lui fit la bise, avant de s'approcher de son oreille.

« - De rien, murmura-t-il.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle se mordit la joue et rouvrit les yeux. Leurs visages étaient très proches, mais aucun des deux ne bougea. A un moment, elle demanda :

« - Pourquoi, tu me regardes comme ça ?

« - Parce que tu es différente de toutes les filles que j'ai côtoyé depuis le jardin d'enfant !

« - Et c'est un problème, demanda-t-elle pas très sûre d'elle.

« - Non, pas du tout ! Au contraire, ajouta-t-il taquin. J'ai toujours adoré les lutins de Noël !

Souriant elle secoua la tête, sentant le nez du garçon sur son front.

« - Tu sais ! Je préfère être un petit lutin. Contrairement aux ego plus gros que le Texas, je passe partout, et j'apporte de la joie autour de moi !

Il releva la tête et sourit franchement.

« - Plus gros que le Texas hein ? Et bien, là, tu fais fort ! Je rends les armes pour ce soir, tu gagnes cette manche !

Ils rirent doucement puis, il amorça un mouvement pour partir.

« - Je vais te laisser travailler ! On se voit demain en cours !

« - J'y serais compte sur moi ! Et encore merci pour mon collier !

Il avait ouvert la porte, et s'apprêtais à partir. Seulement lorsqu'il entendit la dernière phrase, il se tourna vers elle et dit :

« - Ce fut un réel plaisir !

Il sourit, lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit. Lorsque la porte se referma, elle tourna le dos à la porte, et s'appuyant sur la table soupira en souriant. Elle toucha sa joue, toute contente, et rejoignit les deux autres dans la salle à manger. Alors qu'elle entra un sourire immense collé au visage, Caitlyn et sa mère se regardèrent, et échangèrent un sourire.

« - Alors, il t'as rendu ton collier ?

« - Et oui ma petite maman, dit-elle en souriant.

Sur ces mots, elle commença à placer tous les couverts dans la bassine exprès. Quand la salle fut propre, elles allèrent terminer la cuisine toutes les trois, puis se séparèrent. Caitlyn retourna dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lola et deux autres amies, alors que Mitchie et sa mère rentrèrent dans leur bungalow. Connie sourit en voyant les sacs de sa fille. Se tournant vers elle, elle nota que le sourire qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était sortit de la cuisine, ne l'avait pas quitté. Ne voulant pas briser son petit bonheur, elle remit donc la discussion au lendemain.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cuisine, il fit quelques pas, et passant devant la fenêtre observa la jeune femme. Il la vit toucher sa joue et sourire. Un sourire qu'il l'éblouit. « Elle a l'air tellement heureuse, se dit-il. Je suis content, bon je sais que ce n'est pas entièrement grâce à moi, mais si, j'ai pu être un minimum auteur de ce sourire alors tout va bien. » Il rentra dans le pavillon des professeurs, et s'allongea sur son lit. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à sa joue, à l'endroit même où, plutôt dans la soirée, il avait sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il soupira de contentement et se mit à sourire.

Brown Césario vit entrer son neveu. Il voulut le saluer, quand quelque chose dans son regard le stoppa. Le jeune homme ne devait même pas avoir sentit sa présence. Il le regarda s'allonger, toucher sa joue, se mettre à sourire, après avoir soupiré.

« - Bonne soirée, on dirait !

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond.

« - Oncle Brown ? Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là ! Je … ça va ?

« - Ah mais moi, je vais très bien ! Mais toi, tu es sûr que ça va ?

« - Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi, demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« - Et bien, je ne sais pas. Tu t'es sauvé il y a vingt minutes, alors tu m'as dit que tu en avais pour cinq minutes ! Et quand tu reviens, t'as la tête dans un nuage rose, je dirais, tu t'allonges sur ton lit, tu soupires, tu touches ta joue et tu te mets à sourire comme un bien heureux ! Je suis en droit de me poser des questions non ?

« - Tout comme je suis en droit de refuser d'y répondre non ?

« - Tout juste gamin !

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis, le professeur de danse alla se changer. Lorsqu'il revient, son oncle était dans la pièce d'à côté, la porte fermée. « Cool ! Je vais pouvoir dormir, sans l'empêcher de travailler ! » Seulement lorsqu'il s'allongea, il repensa à sa journée. D'abord, il avait croisé Mitchie tôt. Il avait voulut lui parler mais celle-ci était pressée. Il avait revu ses deux meilleurs amis, la musique qu'il avait écrite, avait plut, et même si Mitchie avait subi les retombés de son mensonge, il l'avait consolé et avait passé beaucoup de temps seul avec elle. Et enfin, l'apothéose ! Alors qu'il était simplement venu lui rendre un bijou, ils avaient vécu un moment magique. Il sourit en repensant à toutes les fois où leur peau s'étaient touché en une journée, et soupira. Le sommeil allait être difficile à venir.

Le lendemain Mitchie fut réveillée par sa mère. Se frottant les yeux, elle sortit de son lit, et soupira. « Encore une journée à tenir, se dit-elle. » Elle partit se laver, et rejoignit sa mère en cuisine peu de temps après. Ensemble, elles préparèrent le petit-déjeuner. Plongés dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand Caitlyn la salua.

« - Tu m'as fichu la trouille ! Bien dormi ?

« - Très bien ! Et toi, demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

« - Merveilleusement bien, avoua-t-elle.

Un des commis, qui passait par là demanda :

« - Et de quoi as-tu rêvé pour que ce soit merveilleux ?

« - Plutôt de qui, si tu veux mon avis, sourit Caitlyn avant de se prendre un torchon dans la figure.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle haussa mystérieusement les sourcils et alla déposer les pains grillés sur les tables. Durant plusieurs minutes, elles firent quelques allés-retours, quand Mitchie manqua de percuter quelqu'un.

« - Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! Je vous ai pas tâché ?

« - Mais non, rassure-toi, déclara le directeur du camp.

Rassurée, elle sourit et reprit sa tâche. Elle était entrain de terminer de mettre la dernière table, quand Shane entra. Il se dirigea vers son oncle sans vraiment faire attention aux autres personnes.

« - Dis-moi oncle Brown, t'as pas reçu un appel cette nuit ?

« - Si, de ta mère ! Elle s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, mais je l'ai rassurée en lui racontant que je venais de voir son fil flotter comme un bienheureux, un sourire idiot collé au visage !

A ces mots, le jeune homme rougit et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Son sourire idiot, refit surface lorsqu'il aperçut les deux filles arriver avec un plat.

« - Salut Caitlyn, salut Mitchie !

Lorsqu'elle tendit sa voix, le cœur de la jeune femme loupa un battement. Rougissant légèrement, elle répondit :

« - Euh, salut Shane !

« - Salut Shane ! Bien dormi ?

« - Ouais, c'était court, mais franchement agréable ! Besoin d'aide ?

Le professeur de chant qui avait observé la scène fronça lorsqu'il vit que Mitchie abordait le même sourire idiot, et qu'elle avait les joues légèrement rouges.

« - Non ça ira Shane, répondit la future productrice.

« - Dis-moi Shane, on te propose pas notre aide quand tu donnes tes cours ? Alors ne nous proposes pas la tienne, quand c'est nous qui travaillons !

« - Mais c'est normal, je suis votre professeur, j'ai pas besoin de vous pour assurer mon cours, dit-il en s'approchant doucement ! Mais vous par contre …

Un sourire aux lèvres, il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Le regardant amusée, la jeune femme reprit :

« - Désolé mais ton ego ne passerait pas la porte !

Sur ses mots, elle lui fit un grand sourire et disparut en cuisine. Le directeur du camp secoua la tête et prenant son neveu pas les épaules, lui dit :

« - Il faut qu'on parle mon gars !

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent de la pièce, alors que les jeunes femmes y revenaient. Elles déposèrent les derniers plats et retournèrent aider. A sept heures, elles furent libres de partir. Sortant par la porte de derrière, elles commencèrent à avancer. Alors qu'elles allaient arriver à la porte, Mitchie se raidit.

« - Imagine que tout le monde refuse que je m'asseye avec eux ?

« - Et bien tant pis, on s'assiéra à une table juste toi et moi !

« - Merci Caitlyn !

« - De rien, c'est fait pour ça les amis !

Sur ces mots, elles entrèrent. Peu d'étudiants étaient arrivées, aussi elles prirent une table vide et commencèrent tranquillement à manger. Alors que Lola, et les autres arrivèrent, Mitchie voulut se lever.

« - Ce sont tes amis, pas les miens !

« - Et moi, je te dis de rester !

Soupirant elle se rassit, attendant la bénédiction de la jeune femme. Souriant, Caitlyn accueillit ses amis avec le sourire.

« - Salut tout le monde ! Bien dormi ?

Ils répondirent tous, tranquillement, en s'asseyant, quand Sanders déclara :

« - Hey, je rêve ! Je suis assis à la même table que la fille de la cuisinière ! Sale coup à ma réputation !

Mitchie le prit mal et voulut se lever quand Lola déclara :

« - Mais quelle réputation ? Et toi, bien dormi, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

« - Euh oui ! Bon je vous laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire. Bon appétit !

Tout le monde la regarda partir rapidement. Tournant la tête, Caitlyn comprit. Tess et sa clique venait d'entrer, et Mitchie ne se sentait pas encore prête à l'affronter. Elle soupira puis, reporta son attention sur ses amis.

La matinée passa tranquillement. Ils eurent deux heures de cours de chants et chacun commença les répétitions pour le concours final, peaufinant les textes, ajustant les derniers accords, ou autre. Lorsqu'ils furent libres, le professeur prévint discrètement Mitchie que sa mère l'attendait dans sa chambre. Elle le remercia et y alla rapidement. Devant la porte, elle souffla un bon coup « Autant en finir tout de suite, songea-t-elle. » Elle voulut entrer mais sa mère sortit au même instant. Allant à couvert sous les arbres, elles discutèrent durant deux longues heures des raisons pour lesquelles la jeune femme avait mentit à tout le monde. Connie avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Sa fille aussi talentueuse soit-elle, avait une image d'elle-même incroyablement enlaidi.

« - Trésor, tu es tellement mieux que ce que tu penses ! C'est inutile de mentir sur qui tu es ou ce que tu fais. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis ta mère !

« - Maman, soupira Mitchie.

« - D'accord, je ne suis pas très objective. Mais, c'est vrai, tu as du talent. Ta musique parle aux gens ! Ils veulent t'écouter ! Je ne parle pas que de ton père et moi !

Comme sa fille lui lança un regard peu convaincu, Connie rajouta :

« - Je suis sérieuse ! Brown m'a dit que tu avais une voix superbe, et qu'il avait adoré ta compo ! Je ne sais pas laquelle tu lui as chanté, mais, je ne fais que te dire ce qu'il m'a dit !

Mitchie soupira.

« - Si je suis si talentueuse, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me faire des amis ?

Comme sa mère ne répondait pas, elle secoua la tête et partit. Elle marcha encore quelques minutes, puis prit doucement le chemin de la cantine. Elle s'assit à une table vide, et les yeux dans le vague, attendit l'heure du repas. La plupart des élèves arrivèrent peu de temps avant, et la salle vide et silencieuse devient bientôt bruyante et pleine de vie. Lola et les autres s'assirent à sa table tranquillement et discutèrent laissant la jeune femme dans ses pensées. Celle-ci finit par se lever et allait chercher de quoi se nourrir. Seulement lorsqu'elle posa l'assiette pleine devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Elle n'avait vraiment pas faim.

« - Tu manges pas ?

« - Non, je t'avoues que j'ai pas la tête à ça !

« - Tu devrais te forcer, dit Lola, on a danse cet après-midi, ça serait dommage que tu tombes dans les pommes !

« - Et puis pense l'image que tu donnes ! Tu n'oses même pas mangé ce que cuisine ta mère, sourit un des garçons.

A ce moment-là, Tess qui était derrière eux, se mit à rire bruyamment.

« - La ferme, le baron, sourit Lola.

Souriant légèrement, elle se mit à manger sans grand appétit. C'était plus pour faire plaisir aux autres. A la fin du repas, Tess se leva et faisant face à la jeune femme, elle déclara :

« - Le poulet était trop cuit Mitchie ! La prochaine fois, dis à ta mère de faire attention !

Elle commença à partir quand la brunette se leva d'un bond. Furieuse, elle rappela la capitaine des _Its Grils_.

« - Tess ! Arrête de me parler comme ça, à moi et aux autres ! Je suis la fille de la cuisinière, et mon père n'est peut-être riche, mais je suis mieux qu'une fille qui se croit supérieur parce qu'elle rabaisse les autres ! Jamais je ne voudrais être comme toi !

« - Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, tu es virée du groupe, déclara la jeune femme se sentant insultée par les propos tenues par la brunette.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Mitchie la rappela, une nouvelle fois.

« - Au cas où _tu_ ne l'aurais pas compris, c'est moi qui part de ton groupe ! Je préfère ne pas participer au concours final plutôt que jouer les chœurs dans ta chanson !

Sur ces mots, elle se rassit à table en souriant. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'est sa mère qui observait la salle ainsi que Shane qui passait par là. Tous deux sourirent, sans s'apercevoir de la présence de l'autre. Quant à Caitlyn, elle lui fit un sourire à cent mille volts.

« - Et bien je crois qu'il est temps qu'on monte notre propre groupe ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

« - J'en dis qu'avec nos deux talents réunis, on va écraser cette blonde sûre d'elle, dit-elle en frappant sa la main de la jeune femme.

---

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Bon je prends souvent des scènes du film, mais elles vont tellement bien avec ma variante, que ça serait dommage de pas en profiter ^^ Bon, vous vous attendiez sûrement à ce genre de scènes de toute façon, mais donnez-moi quand même votre avis.

Pour refermer cette page sur ma vie très … intéressante (ah bon ? mdr) je vais arrêter d'écrire pour aujourd'hui. Ça fait cinq heures que je suis sur cette histoire, et j'ai déjà écrit quatre chapitre plus le prologue) je pense que je vais faire une petite pause.

Allez à la semaine prochaine (sans doute) avec la suite ! A votre avis, vous la voyez comment la fin de cette fic ? Et plus important, d'après vous, je m'arrête comme le film ou je continue après ? Faire un genre de suite ! A vous de décidez (et d'éliminer le maillon faible ^^)

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	6. Chapitre 05

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai eu des soucis avec mon ordi (le chat s'est pris pour un lapin et grignoter le fil de mon antenne internet) et du coup, je suis obligée de jongler entre mon ordinateur où j'écris et celui où je poste mdr. A ce propos, je me suis dit, vu que je termine cette fic un peu après le film est-ce que ça vous tenterait que j'écrire une suite ? Je sais, j'ai déjà posé la question, mais sait-on jamais, vous avez peut-être changé d'avis après la fin de ce chapitre ! Sinon évidemment, je remercie **chris87** (Rassure-toi leur petit jeu sur l'ego de Shane est loin d'être terminé. Et désolé de les faire sourire autant ! Je vais essayer de les faire triste juré :p), **saya330** (Je prends note que tu veux une suite. Bon, le sondage est lancé à présent et comme j'ai déjà commencé la suite … On verra) **S** (J'aime toujours autant ton pseudo, il est vraiment court et facile à retenir lol. En fait, l'épilogue est intéressant, mais ce n'est que mon point de vue. Néanmoins, j'ai commencé la suite quand même :p), **DD-Love-HP** (Hey, tes reviews me font toujours autant rire, merci ! Je t'avoue que la scène du collier est aussi ma préférée. Bien qu'il y en ait une autre que j'aime, c'est celle de l'observatoire, mais personne ne l'a encore lu, puisqu'elle sera dans le chapitre 6. :p J'ai prévue une suite t'inquiète, le prologue est déjà fini (c'est le seul lol) Troisièmement je confirme Shane est vraiment mignon, d'ailleurs, je le veux bien pour mon anniv :p En vrai, tu savais que Joe craquait pour Emma Watson ? Disons qu'il aime ce genre de fille ! Bisous) et enfin **cradoss** (Je note, selon toi, c'est obligé il faut une suite ? Bon rassure-toi, je l'ai commencé hier ! Mais je peux encore les faire juste ami à la fin de cette fic, c'est encore jouable ! Crois-moi, j'adore torturé mes personnages comme ça !)

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sinon, je ne serais pas là héhé ! Ni les personnages (Dommage !) ni le camp ! Par contre, si jamais je peux avoir Shane, je dis pas non ! mdr

**Chapitre 05**

Le repas se termina joyeusement, Mitchie étant, de nouveau, apprécié par tout le monde. On avait oublié son mensonge ne parlant que de sa façon qu'elle avait eu de remettre en place Tess. Elle sourit, et se leva.

« - J'ai un truc à aller chercher, dans ma chambre ! On se retrouve en cours ?

Les autres acquiescèrent et la jeune femme sortit de la salle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Finalement, ces vacances ne seront peut-être pas si mal ! Dans trois semaines tout sera fini, mais je suis sûre que je garderais le contact avec certaines personnes ! Comme Caitlyn, elle c'est obligée, pensa-t-elle, et peut-être Shane qui sait ! Ou Lola ! C'est dommage mais je crois que Peggy va me manquer. » Remuant ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la personne arriver en face.

Shane sourit à la dernière phrase de son amie. « Elle a repris du poil de la bête, dis donc, songea-t-il. » Il sourit et secouant légèrement la tête, alla jusqu'à sa salle. Il prépara tout, et s'ennuyant, il ressortit. Regardant devant lui, il nota que Mitchie était seule. Souriant sadiquement, il s'approcha doucement, veillant être le plus discret possible. Il se plaça derrière elle, et fit quelques pas à sa vitesse avant de crier :

« - BOUH !

De surprise, la jeune femme hurla en sursautant. Se retournant vers le farceur, elle voulut le frapper. Elle arrêta néanmoins son geste quand elle reconnut le jeune homme. Se fusillant des yeux, elle grogna :

« - Et ça t'amuses j'imagine ?

« - Follement ! Surtout quand je te vois sursauter ! Je voulais te féliciter, à vrai dire !

« - Me féliciter ? Et pour quoi donc ?

« - Pour quoi ? Mais voyons ! Tu as remis en place Tess, devant quasiment tous les pensionnaires du camp ! Pour quelqu'un qui avait peur, hier encore de ne plus être à sa place, tu te défends bien, je trouve ! Je ne dois pas être le premier à te le dire, mais tant pis !

Sur ces mots, il lui fit la bise. Mitchie rougit légèrement à ce contact.

« - Tu sais, ce n'était pas grand-chose ! Elle a juste insultée la cuisine de ma mère, donc son travail, donc je me suis sentit obligée de défendre son travail. Maman est une cuisinière hors pair, et ce n'est pas cette petite prétentieuse qui dira le contraire !

« - J'aime bien te voir comme ça, petit lutin ! Confiante, sûr de toi, prête à tout pour ceux que tu aimes ! C'est rare ! Habituellement, tu doutes de tout, de toi, alors que là, c'est wahou ! Le jour et la nuit !

Tout en parlant, ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci prit ce qu'elle était venue chercher, et, ensemble allèrent doucement à la salle de cours. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils étaient seuls. Le garçon en profita pour s'asseoir sur la balustrade en un bond.

« - Tu sais, un jour ça se cassera à force de monter dessus comme ça !

« - Tu aurais voulu me dire que j'avais pris du poids, tu n'aurais pas pu mieux faire !

« - Mais non … Je n'ai … Je ne voulais pas dire que tu es gros … Tu es très bien comme ça … mais je … à force que tout le monde monte comme ça … elle va se casser, … je … C'est tout ce que je voulais dire ! Je ne critiquais pas … ton poids !

Il sourit devant l'embarras de la jeune femme, et décida d'en rajouter une couche.

« - Ah ouais ! Tu me trouves très bien ? Ni trop gros, ni pas assez ?

« - Euh …

La jeune femme ne dit rien, et baissa la tête, afin de reprendre contenance. Inspirant un bon coup, elle reprit.

« - Je ne fais que dire, ce que pense tes fans ! Enfin je suppose ! Pour moi, tu as toujours été comme ça, donc je peux pas savoir s'il faut te gaver ou au contraire, te mettre au régime sec, mais … Si tu as des problèmes de poids, tu peux aller voir ma mère ! Entre tes allergies, et tes soucis alimentaires, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra t'aider, et te concocter de petits plats adaptés à tes besoins !

« - J'y penserais, à l'occasion ! Alors comme ça, tu dis ce que pensent les fans des _Tous Pour Un _?

Ne voyant pas où il voulait venir, elle acquiesça.

« - Et toi, tu m'as dit, que tu étais fan du groupe ? Donc, si je ne me trompe pas, tu me trouves bien ! Toi ! Les autres, tu ne sais pas, mais comme ça, je te plais !

Il s'amusait comme un fou à ce petit jeu.

« - Peut-être que oui ! Peut-être que non ! Tu ne sauras pas ce que je pense sauf en entrant dans ma tête, et vu l'espèce d'Himalaya qui te sert d'ego, tu ne risques pas d'y parvenir, puisque vous êtes indissociable !

« - C'est sûr ! En même temps, petit je me demandais comment c'était un lutin de l'intérieur ! Peut-être que je vais me séparer quelques temps de mon _petit_ ego, et entrer en toi ! Juste pour voir !

« - Tout ça, juste pour savoir ce que je pense de ta silhouette ? T'es encore plus superficiel que je le pensais !

Shane sourit, elle avait retrouvée ses esprits, et bien qu'il appréciait sa répartie, il préférait la voir rougir. Il réfléchit quelques instants, et quelques secondes plus tard allongea une de ses jambes afin de vérifier quelque chose. Comme elle était relativement proche de lui, il sourit. Plaçant le dessus de ses chaussures, sur la taille de la jeune femme, et l'attira d'un coup. Elle sursauta, quand elle se sentit tiré en avant. Se retrouvant quasiment collé au jeune homme, elle leva la tête, cherchant une réponse à cette soudaine attraction.

« - Voilà, maintenant, tu es tout près de moi ! Je devrais pouvoir entendre tes pensées, murmura-t-il.

Elle voulut se dégager, mais il avait anticipé ce détail en croisant ses chevilles dans son dos. Prisonnière, elle soupira puis lui fit face.

« - Crois-moi à au moment où je te parle, il ne faut mieux pas que tu entendes ce que je pense ! Je pourrais te décevoir !

« - Je prends le risque, assura-t-il. Alors à quoi penses-tu ?

Elle lui lança un regard amusé, qui ne plut pas vraiment au jeune homme. Il savait qu'elle allait lui sortir une phrase qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

« - Je pense que si tu ne m'as pas lâché dans la minute qui suit, tes élèves vont commencer à se demander si tu n'aurais pas envie de sortir avec moi !

« - J'avais raison ! Et toi aussi par la même occasion ! Je n'apprécie pas tes pensées là tout de suite, dit-il en la relâchant.

Elle fit un grand pas en arrière afin de n'être plus à portée du jeune homme, et celui-ci descendit de la balustrade lorsqu'il entendit les étudiants arriver. Tess eut un temps d'arrêt devant ce spectacle. En effet, ayant sauté pour descendre, il se trouvait près de la jeune femme. Celle-ci secoua la tête.

« - A quoi a servi ma mise en garde ? Nous serons finalement le sujet des prochains ragots, railla-t-elle.

Il rit en entendant la jeune femme et ouvrit la salle.

« - Entrez tout le monde et mettez-vous en place rapidement !

Mitchie prit Caitlyn par le bras, et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Elles s'échauffèrent rapidement tout en parlant, sous l'œil attentif du professeur.

« - Alors ! Je rêve, ou tu as oublié de me parler de quelque chose ?

« - Tu rêves, dit-elle. Bon tu ne connais pas mon enfance, parce que je n'ai aucune anecdote palpitantes à te faire partager mais hormis ça ! Je ne vois pas !

« - Attends j'ai rêvé ou Shane et toi, étiez super proche quand on est arrivés ?

Les quelques pensionnaires qui entendirent cette phrase relevèrent la tête, espérant avoir une réponse. Ne s'en apercevant pas, Mitchie lui relata l'histoire depuis le moment où il lui avait fait peur. Elle omit volontairement le fait qu'elle avait été prisonnière du jeune homme, et qu'elle avait appréciée être contre lui, mais son amie sut le principal. Elle hocha la tête en souriant, observa la salle, puis lâcha un :

« - Mouais ! Je ne suis pas convaincue ! Tu m'as peut-être tout dit, mais ce n'est que ta version ! Je me demande si Shane aura la même ! Surtout qu'il passe son temps à te fixer, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

A l'entente de ces mots, la brunette rougit violemment et releva la tête pour observer la salle. Elle crut que ses joues allaient prendre feu, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Shane. Celui-ci lui sourit puis reprit sa conversation avec Andy. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, et tenta de reprendre contenance. Comme elles avaient fini de s'échauffer, elle s'assit au sol, contre le mur, et fermant les yeux, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière. « Mince ! Pourquoi, il me regarde comme ça ? Si ça se trouve Caitlyn s'est trompée. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, rien de plus ! Pour lui, c'est jeu, à en juger par notre dernière conversation. Si je rougis, il gagne, si je lui réponds, il gagne ! Moi, je perds à tous les coups ! Sauf hier, se souvient-elle. » A cette pensée, elle se mit à sourire, se repassant sans cesse ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine. Une voix la fit sortir de ses songes.

« - Tu vas bien Mitchie ? Ou tu veux, que quelqu'un t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, replaçant sa tête droite, pour reculer aussitôt. Il avait le visage près du sien, sauf qu'il semblait inquiet.

« - Non, non, j'attendais simplement que le cours commence ! Je n'ai pas raté le début ? Si, demanda-t-elle à Caitlyn.

Celle-ci la rassura, il n'avait encore rien dit. Souriant, Shane se releva sans un mot, et annonça le début du cours. Ils travaillèrent la chorégraphie du final durant une heure avant qu'il ne soit satisfait du résultat. Le cours s'acheva rapidement, puis tout le monde sortit. Il voulut retenir son amie, mais s'aperçut qu'ils avaient tous besoin d'une douche, lui compris. Néanmoins par soucis de conscience professionnelle, il rangea la salle et sortit en la verrouillant. Il entra dans le bungalow et accrochant les clés à leur place, il prit une douche rapide. Prenant sa guitare, il partit près du lac. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il entendit une mélodie. Levant les yeux, il vit le profil de Mitchie. Celle-ci semblait heureuse. Il la regarda quelques instants. Tout serait plus simple, s'il n'était pas connu, s'il n'était pas prof, et si elle n'était pas elle. Shane se sentait perdu dans toute cette histoire. Il avait en tête le discours que lui avait fait son oncle. Il s'en souvenait très bien, puisqu'il avait insisté sur certains points qui étaient cruciaux, selon lui. Seulement, Shane n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Au début du discours de son oncle, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, il était là. Puis d'un coup, tout s'était éclairé. Il avait parfaitement compris le message. Et surtout il avait compris ce qu'il se passait dans sa propre tête. Maintenant, il restait à tout expliquer à Mitchie. Il soupira doucement. Il ne savait pas si elle pensait comme lui, et quelle serait sa réaction.

« - Je dois lui en parler ! Au moins avoir son avis, murmura-t-il.

Fort de cette décision, il commença à s'avancer quand il se stoppa. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment tout expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire, sinon son jugement serait faussé. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment contourner certains points, la jeune femme se leva.

Mitchie jouait de la guitare depuis la fin de sa douche. Elle était bien là. C'était son repère. Certes Caitlyn et Shane savait où la trouvait, mais ça ne l'ennuyait pas outre mesure. Face au lac, avec le soleil dans le dos, elle se sentait apaisée. Elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé en cours. Elle dut s'avouer que Caitlyn avait raison. Shane l'observait souvent. Plus souvent que les autres. S'en apercevait-il ? En était-il même conscient ? Et les autres, hormis Caitlyn, qui l'avait vu ? Ceux qui avaient entendu le début de leur conversation certes mais, elle-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à entendre la dernière phrase de son amie, comment, les autres auraient-ils fait pour entendre ? _Surtout qu'il passe son temps à te fixer, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille._ « Et alors ? Peut-être qu'il avait envie de me charrier, tout simplement ! Pourquoi m'aurait-il fixé ainsi sinon ? » N'arrivant plus à ce concentrer sur sa musique, elle lâcha sa guitare qu'elle posa contre le mur. Elle se leva et observa l'étendue d'eau. « C'est vraiment un endroit parfait ! Le camp est génial et la nature autour, … On dirait qu'elle nous protège, de la ville, et de ses contraintes. Tout semble être placé stratégiquement, pour qu'on vive comme dans une bulle. » Alors qu'elle tournait la tête, elle eut la surprise que le professeur était en bas. Se souvenant de sa conversation de la veille, elle se recula doucement et prit sa bouteille d'eau, et sourit sadiquement. « Pourvu que j'arrive à viser, se dit-elle. » Elle regarda le jeune homme, il n'avait pas bougé. « C'est bien, mon grand, tu bouges pas, et tu continues de regarder devant toi. Surtout ne regarde pas en l'air, pria-t-elle silencieusement. » Elle ouvrit sa bouteille, et le visant, elle amorça un geste pour la jeter. L'eau sortit en arc de cercle et elle sourit de toute ses dents, lorsque le plus gros tomba sur le garçon. Semblant se réveiller, il leva le nez.

« - Alors petit lutin, tu veux me noyer ?

« - Seulement ton ego, après à toi de te dissocier de lui ! Alors tu rêvais ?

Il haussa les épaules et monta. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle lui rejeta un peu d'eau. Le visage réjoui, elle demanda innocemment :

« - Alors j'ai noyé ton ego ou il y en reste encore ?

« - Je te dirais bien où il y en a encore mais tu n'irais pas le noyer crois-moi ! Trop dangereux pour toi !

« - Dis toujours ! On verra si je peux le noyer !

« - Le reste si trouve dans mon lit mademoiselle ! Toujours partante ?

« - Non ! Finalement, je t'en laisse un peu, avoua-t-elle. Alors, demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement. Où étais-tu donc petit songeur ?

« - Comment ça ?

Tout en parlant, ils s'assirent à même le sol. Tout deux, contre le mur, et face au lac.

« - Tu avais l'air de rêver avant que je te réveille avec mon eau ! Je te demandais juste à quoi tu pouvais rêver ? Après tout, tu as déjà tout ce que tu voulais non ? Le succès, le talent, des amis !

« - Non ! Il me manque beaucoup de chose encore. L'idéal serait que je rencontre la femme de ma vie. Elle seule me comblerait complètement. On se marierait, et puis on aurait des enfants ! Et je la comblerais de cadeaux, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

« - Tu as l'intention de te marier ?

« - Pas dans l'immédiat, je t'assure, mais un jour, pourquoi pas ! Quand j'aurais trouvé ma moitié, comme disent les filles !

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais t'imaginer habillé en pingouin, attendant au bout d'un tapis rouge une jeune femme tout de blanc vêtue, ne ressemble pas à l'idée que j'avais de toi ! Enfin, je veux dire, que c'est étrange ! Je t'imagine te marier avec cette tête, que tu as en ce moment, puisque c'est la seule que je connais, et j'ai beaucoup de mal, rit-elle avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Alors à quoi pensais-tu ? Ou peut-être à qui ?

« - Non, je pensais à quoi serait le plus exact, dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu vois, hier on m'a fait une proposition intéressante, point de vue carrière, j'entends, mais pour cela, il faudrait que je quitte le camp ! Et je n'arrive pas à me décider. Que ferais-tu à ma place ?

« - Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre la décision Shane !

« - Je sais, c'est à moi ! Mais j'ai demandé à Nate et Jason, et ils ont tous les deux, eu une réponse différente. Nate pense que je dois tenir mes engagements, vis-à-vis du camp, et Jason m'a rappelé que j'étais venu, à la base, pour améliorer mes relations avec le monde ! Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis bien ici, j'y ai mes plus beaux souvenirs, mais je sais qu'une fois l'été fini, je retournerais sous les projos ! Et que je risque de déraper une nouvelle fois ! Je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une rechute !

« - Shane, soupira-t-elle. Tu n'es plus le même qu'au début. Si je t'avais menti dès le départ et que tu es tout découvert en même temps que les autres, tu m'en aurais voulu atrocement. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu aurais accepté de me pardonner ! Alors que là, tu m'as excusé pour mon attitude, enfin je suppose. Non ?

« - Si, je t'ai pardonné, mais parce que ton rire me manquait en réalité !

« - Là c'est toi qui me vexe ! Alors, que vas-tu faire ? Parce que j'imagine que la proposition est pour les trois membres du groupe ? C'est une décision que vous devez prendre à trois non ?

« - On s'est mis d'accord, chacun doit avoir son opinion et on décide après, mais il faut que la mienne. Et moi, je me dis que je suis bien ici ! Avec toi, Caitlyn, Oncle Brown, Andy ! C'est parfait ! Bien sûr la scène me manque, c'est certain, mais je partage quelque chose de plus enrichissant. J'apprends à des jeunes de mon âge ! Je transmets ce que je sais, et c'est quelque chose d'incroyable !

« - Shane ! C'est ridicule ! Tu as la chance d'obtenir quelque chose de mieux ! Pourquoi, tu ne fonces pas ?

« - Parce que … J'ai l'impression que j'ai encore quelque chose à donner ! Que je n'ai pas fini mon travail ici ! Et puis, tout ça, ça va me manquait. Oncle Brown, Andy qui s'améliore, je veux voir ce que ça donnera au concours, et puis toi, surtout, dit-il en passant son doigt sur l'arrondi de sa mâchoire. Je n'aurais plus personne pour critiquer mon petit ego, me dire que je ne suis qu'un imbécile, je ne verrais plus mon petit lutin préféré !

« - On restera en contact non ? A moins que ton ego prenne aussi de la place dans ton répertoire téléphonique !

« - Non, il y a de la place ! Bon bien sûr, que je vais devoir enlever quelques pauvres filles larmoyantes, mais je te ferais toujours de la place !

« - Il ne faut jamais dit toujours ! Ni jamais, ni toujours !

« - Ah oui ? Tu n'aimerais pas que ton copain te dise « Je t'aimerais toujours Mitchie » ?

« - Au risque de paraître encore plus différente que les autres, je préfère qu'il me dise « Je t'aimerais tous les jours Mitchie. » Ou un surnom qu'il m'aurait donné, dit-elle en souriant.

« - Quelque chose dans ce genre-là, demanda-t-il en se mettant face à elle.

Il lui prit les mains, la fixa droit dans les yeux. Doucement il se pencha vers elle, et il dit :

« - Je t'aimerais tous les jours que Dieu voudra bien m'accorder sur Terre, mon petit lutin !

La jeune femme était complètement perdue dans un océan chocolat. Elle avait entendu la phrase de son ami, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé une scène pareille. Elle avait du mal à croire que Shane Gray le chanteur puisse être aussi romantique. Et l'image qu'elle avait de lui à ce moment-là resterait graver dans sa tête, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Dos au lac, entouré d'arbre, il était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Elle s'attendait presque à une légère brise qui bougerait ses cheveux. Reprenant peu à peu pied, elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis près de deux minutes. Il tenait toujours ses mains, la fixant de son regard profond. Instantanément, elle revint sur terre.

« - Je … Oui, un truc dans ce genre-là, en effet ! Comme ça, c'était presque parfait !

« - Presque ? Où me suis-je donc trompé ?

« - Tu ne le pensais pas ! Enfin je veux dire, si tu le pensais, nous sommes amis après tout, il y a un certain amour entre-nous, mais c'est platonique. Alors que mon copain ne devra pas me le dire souvent, et dans des moments comme celui-ci. C'est un endroit super calme, je veux dire ! Personne pour venir nous interrompre, nous demander des comptes. On sortirait ensemble, je crois que je t'aurais embrassé, avoua-t-elle les joues rouges.

---

Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plut. A votre avis, quelle sera la réaction de Shane ? Et c'est quoi cette proposition ? Laissez vos idées en reviews.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	7. Chapitre 06

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à **chris87** (Ravie que ça t'ai plut ! Les secrets se dévoilent dans ce chapitre !), **saya330** (Ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! J'espère que tu comprendras tout dans ce chapitre), **cradoss** (Aurais-tu piégé mon ordi toi, pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer ? mdr), **DD-Love-HP** (Hey, ne la traite pas de gourde ! Elle est timide je te rappelle ! Tu aurais bougé ? Alors que t'es resté deux minutes les yeux dans le vide ? mdr Ceci dit à sa place, je suis pas sûre que j'aurais bougé non plus :p Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon esprit sadique ? Qu'il fait chaud dans son placard mdr Non rassure-toi j'adore tes reviews ! Même si tu ne mets que des « bref » ou des « j'attends la suite » ! Bisous) et enfin **S** (Voilà, en logique ça devrait te plaire ce chapitre. Sauf peut-être la fin mais bon)

Voilà, je vous préviens tout de suite, ne me tuez pas tout de suite ! Attendez que je poste l'épilogue et après seulement, vous aurez le droit de me tuer ! Si ça ne vous convient pas évidemment !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sinon, je ne serais pas là héhé ! Ni les personnages (Dommage !) ni le camp ! Par contre, si jamais je peux avoir Shane, je dis pas non ! mdr

**Chapitre 06**

« - Et tu crois que j'aurais aimé ?

« - Je me suis jamais embrassée, mais si on était ensemble, c'est que tu m'aimerais, au moins un peu donc oui d'un côté je pense que tu aurais apprécié ! Au moins l'idée !

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais se retient à temps. A la place, il embrassa doucement sa joue.

« - Même si nous ne sommes qu'ami mon cher petit lutin, sache que je t'aime, comme un ami, et que je t'aimerais tous les jours que notre amitié vivra !

Mitchie fut si touchée par ces mots, qu'elle en resta sa voix. Elle se mordit la lèvre quelques secondes, puis embrassa son ami également sur la joue.

« - Je … Je te ferais bien le genre de déclaration mais ça ne serait pas pareil ! Pourtant, j'aimerais trouver les mots pour te dire quelque chose de similaire, d'aussi fort, mais je ne trouve pas !

« - Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et tu me feras le même plaisir que je t'ai fait avec mes mots.

« - C'est quoi ? Ce fameux mot qui peut te rendre aussi …

« - Qui peut me faire avoir un sourire de cent mille volts ?

Mitchie ne put qu'acquiescer.

« - Dis-moi de rester au camp ! Ne me demande pas de partir ! Loin de tout ça, loin de toi, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Il serrait ses mains avec légèrement moins de douceur, et ses yeux semblaient implorants. Elle le regarda, étonnée. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise de renoncer à une possibilité intéressante pour son groupe ? Elle serra ses mains à son tour, et détourna les yeux.

« - Je ne peux pas Shane ! Nous sommes amis, ne me demande pas de faire un choix à ta place, entre ton groupe et cette opportunité qui semble si intéressante, et moi, juste une amie d'un mois et quelque. Quand devez-vous donner votre réponse ?

« - Avant la fin de la semaine, dit-il.

Il lâcha ses mains, et s'assit face à elle. Il la fixa quelques instants sans vraiment la voir. Il lui avait presque tout avoué. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir compris. Revenant à lui, il la regarda, et vit qu'elle faisait de même.

Mitchie l'observa s'installer, un drôle de froid s'installant là où étaient ses mains. Il semblait ailleurs. Elle vit une étincelle de tristesse passer dans ses yeux marron. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Elle prit alors une décision. Lorsqu'il la regarda, elle se mit à genoux face à lui. Il étudiait chacun de ses gestes, comme s'il voulait les graver dans sa mémoire. Se reprenant, elle planta son regarda dans le sien et déclara :

« - Shane, je te promets de t'aider à prendre une décision ! Et je te promets de ne pas pleurer si ton groupe accepte cette proposition dont je ne sais rien. Si jamais tu pars, je resterais forte, tu verras !

Il vit dans ses yeux, que cela l'attristait d'imaginer rester ici sans lui. Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue. Il la regarda un instant, et dans un subit élan, essuya son sillon du bout de son pouce. Elle lui sourit faiblement.

« - Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à respecter ma promesse, le cas échéant, dit-elle.

« - C'est pas grave ! Savoir que tu pleures mon départ, mon petit lutin, sera un doux réconfort ! Au moins, je saurais que je vais te manquer !

Elle inspira un bon coup, et reprit d'une voix plus sûre :

« - Bon maintenant explique-moi ta proposition ! Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais !

Il inspira un bon coup, et lui expliqua tout. Cela dura bien deux heures, avant qu'elle n'ait toutes les cartes en mains.

***

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette discussion. Chacun y avait réfléchit de son côté. Finalement, les _Tous Pour Un_ avaient acceptés cette proposition. C'était la veille du départ de Shane. Au camp, les cours étaient finis, et on organisa un repas pour son départ. Il devait partir tôt le lendemain matin. Aussi, chacun lui dit au revoir au soir. Il promit à tout le monde de revenir pour le concours final. Il fit même promettre à Andy de continuer de s'entraîner. Puis le prenant à part, il lui demanda :

« - Andy, j'aimerais que tu me rends un dernier service ! Si ça ne t'ennui pas !

« - Ouais quoi ?

« - Comme tout le monde, tu as remarqué que Mitchie et moi étions proches. Or j'ai peur qu'elle déprime un peu durant mon absence, tu pourrais la surveiller ? Sans le lui dire ! De loin ! Mettre des gens dans la confidence si tu le souhaites !

« - D'accord Shane ! Quand tu viendras nous voir au concours, j'aurais progressé, et Mitchie aura le sourire ! Promis !

« - Merci Andy, tu me rends un énorme service !

Ils revinrent près des autres. La fête se poursuivit, chacun voulant prendre le jeune homme à part. Son oncle parvint finalement à le coincer dans leur bungalow, où le jeune homme se changeait après que quelqu'un l'ait bousculé sans le faire exprès.

« - Dis-moi gamin, tu ne fuirais pas par hasard ?

« - Moi ? Fuir quoi ?

« - A ton avis ! Vous avez eu cette proposition, il y a trois mois, et vous aviez le temps de d'y réfléchir, vu que vous devez donner votre réponse en septembre ! Et vous avez refusé cette offre avant ton entrée au camp !

« - T'as raison oncle Brown, mais ça en devient trop dur, et c'est malsain, autant pour elle que pour moi ! Tu me l'as dit, le règlement interdit toute relation plus qu'amicale entre un professeur et un élève. Je comprends ! C'est normal, mais je n'arrive pas à résister. C'est trop dur !

« - Je comprends Shane ! J'espère seulement que tu ne regretteras pas ce choix. Parce que tu aurais très bien pu rester ici, et pouvoir la voir tous les jours !

« - Oncle Brown ! Sais-tu le nombre de fois que je me retiens de l'embrasser par jour ? Presqu'autant de fois que tu as d'années ! Plus les jours passent, plus le nombre croit ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit renvoyée parce que je n'aurais pas pu résister ! Il ne reste que deux semaines ! Je reviendrais après ! … Bon j'y retourne !

Il partit pour rentrer aussitôt.

« - S'il te plait ! Ne lui dis rien ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache !

« - Très bien Shane ! Je ne dirais rien ni à elle, ni a personne !

Il hocha la tête et il ressortit. Étrangement, il fit le tour de la fête mais ne trouva Mitchie nulle part. Voyant Andy, il lui demanda s'il avait vu quelque chose.

« - Avec Caitlyn on l'a vu partir vers le lac !

« - Merci !

Aussitôt, il courut. Il savait où la trouver. Arrivée en bas du poste d'observation, il reprit sa respiration et monta doucement les marches. Alors qu'il venait de franchir la dernière, ce qu'il vit le bouleversa. Mitchie était là, assise à la même place que la semaine passée. Elle avait un genou replié au sol, l'autre maintenant sa tête et ses mains. Et elle pleurait. Doucement il alla vers elle, mais il sentait chaque larme le blesser. S'approchant, il s'agenouilla. A peine fut-il près d'elle, que la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras. L'entourant des siens, il la colla presqu'à lui.

« - Je suis désolée ! Je n'arrive pas à imaginer la vie sans toi, ici ! Tout sera morne. Plus personne ne me fera peur, je n'aurais plus de bisous, je ne t'aurais plus près de moi, pleura-t-elle.

Ces mots lui passèrent un baume au cœur. Pendant plusieurs minutes aucun ne parla. Seul le bruit des sanglots de la jeune femme semblait déchirer le silence. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle commença à se calmer. Se plaçant plus confortablement contre lui, elle observa le ciel. Il était contre le mur, Mitchie contre lui, son bras droit sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

« - Tu te souviens ! Tu m'avais demandé de te dire quelque chose ! J'avais refusé ! J'avais peur que tu le regrettes, que tu m'en veuilles ! Et surtout j'avais peur que tu m'écoutes, et que tes amis le prennent mal ! Ce soir, je le dis ! Qu'importe les conséquences ! Qu'importe que Nate et Jason me détestent de vous faire perdre cette possibilité ! Ça m'est égal ! Reste Shane ! Reste avec moi, dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. Ne me laisse pas seule ici ! Pas sans toi !

Il aurait tant voulu l'écouter, et rester ici avec elle sans ses bras, sur cet observatoire. L'idée de tout envoyer au diable lui traversa l'esprit mais il se reprit. Observant le ciel, il murmura :

« - Tu te souviens pourquoi je t'avais demandé ça ? C'était avant que tu connaisses l'histoire ! Je voulais que tu me demandes de rester pour être avec toi, pendant ces deux dernières semaines ! Mais j'avais tord, mon petit lutin. C'est toi qui avais raison, une fois encore. Quand on a l'opportunité de faire ce dont on rêve, il faut la saisir à bras le corps ! Aussi, ce soir je vais faire quelque chose qui m'obsède depuis deux semaines mais je ne veux pas que tu me veuilles ! Tu vas promettre de ne pas m'en vouloir une fois que j'aurais terminé !

« - Je te le promets, dit-elle dans un souffle.

A ce moment-là seulement, il baissa la tête vers la jeune femme qu'il avait dans ses bras. Son regard brillait des larmes qui avaient coulés peu de temps avant. Elle avait sa tête sur son épaule et observait chacun de ses traits. Doucement, il se pencha vers elle et ferma les yeux. Au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il quitta le sol. Il voulait juste y goûter une fois. Comme un avant-goût de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais. Aussi, il fut surpris de sentir la jeune femme répondre au baiser, après un moment de surprise. Il sourit lorsqu'une main vint se nicher dans sa nuque. Il posa sa main libre sur sa taille. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, il eut un sourire amusé.

« - Tu avais raison ! J'aurais adoré que tu m'embrasses l'autre fois, quand je t'ai dit ces mots !

Mitchie ne répondit pas. Ce baiser, elle en avait beaucoup rêvé, depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Et elle regrettait qu'il parte au moment où ils osaient tout s'avouer. « Quel dommage qu'il soit professeur, pensa-t-elle. » Soudain, elle réalisa. S'écartant de lui, elle planta son regard dans le sien.

« - C'est pour ça que tu pars ! Parce que tu es mon prof que qu'une relation entre nous est interdite par la loi ! Ce n'est pas cette proposition qui te fait partir, c'est …moi, murmura-t-elle comme si le dire à voix haute rendrait les choses réelles.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il, j'aurais préféré que tu comprennes plus tard, ou même quand je te l'aurais expliqué, la prochaine fois que je viendrais ! Mais pas ce soir ! Tu ne devais pas comprendre si vite ! Je devais te le dire, mais à un autre moment ! Pas ici, pas comme ça, et surtout pas ce soir ! … Mais tu as raison, c'est pour ça que je m'en vais, en partie !

« - En partie ? C'est quoi ton autre excuse ? Parce que si c'était vraiment cette offre, tu ne pourrais pas revenir pour le concours Shane !

« - Ma parole, en plus d'être mignonne, talentueuse, et adorable, t'es aussi intelligente, soupira-t-il. Tu rends les choses encore plus difficiles ! … Écoute ! Quand je suis arrivé ici, je ne voulais pas rester ! Je ne voulais pas être prof, et je préférais rester dans ma bulle ! Et puis, tout a changé, quand j'ai entendue cette fille chanter ! Du moins en partie ! Je voulais la retrouver, et partir, mais un petit lutin couvert de farine m'a remis à ma place. Et puis, à force de vous côtoyer tous, avec votre talent, votre envie de réussir mais aussi votre ego à la dimension normale, ça m'a changé ! Et j'ai pas mal d'excuse à faire ! C'est pour ça que je pars aussi ! Tu sais quand je t'ai vu pleurer dans les bras de ta mère, je me suis souvenu que je n'avais pas vu ma famille, depuis l'année dernière. Mes parents et ma petite sœur me manque, et j'ai envie de passer quelques jours avec eux, pour terminer mon ressourcement ! Je sais que tu ne dois pas me comprendre ! Tout ça est trop bizarre, dit-il en se levant, mais même moi et mon ego de la taille du Texas avons le droit d'être bizarre ! Tout ça est tellement surréaliste ! Ce camp, cette ambiance, cette bulle qui semble nous protéger de la ville agitée, et toi ! Surtout toi ! Tout ça m'a changé, et j'ai vu ce que j'étais devenu ! Et je n'ai pas aimé !

« - Je comprends, dit-elle la tête basse. Tu as le droit d'avoir besoin de ta famille ! Tu as tes amis et ce camp peut-être mais vouloir rechercher du réconfort auprès de ses parents est un besoin totalement normal Shane. Pas bizarre, normal ! Même pas pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

A ces mots, il sourit également et se replaça face à elle. Elle avait l'air moins triste et il se demanda s'il pourrait passer deux semaines loin d'elle avec ce visage triste qui le hanterait. La réponse s'imposant à lui-même, il lui proposa de rejoindre les autres.

« - Laisse-moi quelques minutes, me reprendre ! Si tout le monde voit que j'ai pleuré, ils vont me harceler pour savoir ce que j'ai ! Et je n'ai pas envie de leur dire à tous !

Il hocha simplement la tête, et s'asseyant face à elle, attendit. A peine une minute plus tard, il fit quelques grimaces. Si au début, elle sourit doucement, elle se mit bientôt à rire franchement. Il grava cette image et ce son dans sa tête, puis se leva en lui tendant la main. La jeune femme la prit et se releva. Ils descendirent les marches, et se lâchèrent la main, pour rejoindre les autres. La fête battait son plein, et Mitchie se retrouva rapidement à danser avec Andy. Elle ne vit pas le clin d'œil qu'échangèrent les garçons.

Vers deux heures du matin, le directeur annonça la fin des réjouissances, et tout le monde partit se coucher. Seulement la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle repensait sans cesse à ce qu'il s'était passé durant la soirée. A peine était-elle revenue, qu'Andy d'abord, puis les autres garçons l'avaient invité à danser, et parlaient beaucoup avec elle. Même Caitlyn s'y était mise. Elle soupçonna que tout le monde avait décidé de l'empêcher de s'apitoyer sur son sort, et elle sourit. La soirée avait vraiment été parfaite. Elle songea aux prochaines semaines. Ça allait lui paraître long et vide sans lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il partait pour ne qu'elle et son oncle ait de problèmes, mais était-ce la vérité ? « Peut-être part-il pour m'oublier ? Nos vies sont trop différentes ! Peut-être ne se voit-il pas sortir avec une lycéenne ! Il doit penser qu'une fois que je ne le verrais plus, je redeviendrais une simple fan parmi tant d'autres ! C'est sûrement ça ! Il veut m'oublier parce qu'il préférerait sortir avec une fille de son milieu. Peut-être une musicienne ou une productrice, qui comprendraient mieux son train de vie ! Qui accepterait ses nombreuses absences ! » Tels étaient les pensées de la jeune femme. Se sentant étouffée, elle se leva et sortit sans bruit. Mitchie était en pyjama aussi prit-elle une veste et alla s'asseoir face au lac, là où elle avait vu Shane lui avait joué sa chanson. Elle enleva ses chaussures et laissa ses pieds frôler l'eau froide. Il devait être trois heures du matin maintenant, mais elle n'avait pas sommeil. Elle repensait aux nombreuses raisons qui poussaient le garçon à partir. Elle voulait croire à ses explications, après tout elles tenaient la route, mais une partie d'elle pensait qu'il y avait peut-être une autre raison qui le faisait partie. « Peut-être une autre fille ! Après tout, il est très discret dans la presse sur sa vie privée. Il est peut-être fiancé ! Non, il est trop jeune, mais il doit avoir une copine ! Ou quelqu'un d'autre en vue ! Quelqu'un de mieux que moi ! Je n'étais peut-être qu'un passe-temps ! Et il veut partir avant qu'elle ne le découvre ! Moi, ce n'est pas un problème mais si son oncle parle trop, alors elle saura. Je me demande quelle tête elle peut avoir ? Blonde ? Brune ? Chauve ? Je l'imagine très bien blonde. De beaux yeux verts aussi profonds que les siens. De longues jambes, une silhouette de rêve. Une douceur infinie, et elle l'aimerait. Qu'il soit normal ou qu'il ait la grosse tête ! Elle préfère peut-être quand il fait l'imbécile ! Le prétentieux ! En tout cas, elle doit bien s'entendre avec Nate et Jason ! Mais pourquoi rechercher la fille qu'il a entendu chanter ? Pour qu'elle fasse un duo avec lui peut-être ! Oui c'est ça ! Il a trouvé sa voix magique, et il se dit que ça serait dommage qu'une voix pareille reste inconnue ! Mais je me demande qui ça peut-être ! J'ai entendu tout le monde, et je n'ai pas vu ou plutôt entendue de voix qui sortait de l'ordinaire ! Enfin, elles chantent toutes bien, aucun doute sur ce point, mais aucune n'a de voix magique. Je pensais que c'était Tess dont il parlait, mais il l'a entendu chanter au feu de camp, et il n'a pas réagi ! Enfin, il a aimé la musique. De nous deux, c'était le seul mais bon, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle resta ainsi un long moment, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait bien bâillé quelques fois, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Soupirant, elle leva les yeux. Le ciel s'éclaircissait à vu d'œil. Soupirant elle songea à Shane qui allait bientôt partir. Se levant, elle se rechaussa et commença à marcher sans but précis. Elle passa devant les cuisines, devant l'observatoire, complice de ces merveilleux moments. Elle longea de nombreux chalets ou tous dormaient encore.

« - Les chanceux, soupira-t-elle.

Elle continua sa route espérant trouver quelque chose qui la distrairait. Passant devant la dernière petite maison, elle entendit du bruit. S'arrêtant, elle l'observa. C'était le bungalow des deux professeurs. Elle sourit tristement. Il se levait, et bientôt quitterait le camp. Sans trop réfléchir, elle s'assit face à la petite maison pour réfléchir, à après. Quand il serait parti ! Les cours s'étaient terminés la veille et tous préparaient le concours final. C'était devenu l'obsession de presque tout le monde. La sienne, c'était lui ! Soupirant, elle se releva. Elle commençait à avoir froid aux jambes, aussi lentement, elle reprit la route vers son lit. Il était trop tard pour songer à dormir, mais tant pis. Elle comptait s'allonger une heure, puis se préparer.

« - Mitchie ?

Sursautant, elle se tourna avant de sourire. Il arriverait toujours à la faire sursauter. Qu'importe l'heure ou le moment. Un mot, et elle sursautait. Son cœur s'emballa et malgré elle, son regard s'attrista. Elle repensait à ses suppositions, si bien qu'elle ne le vit pas s'approcher.

« - Que fais-tu debout si tôt ? Et dehors dans cette tenue ? Il est à peine cinq heures !

« - Et toi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu aurais pu partir plus tard !

« - Je tourne dans mon lit depuis une heure en fait !

« - Tu cherches ton ego ? Tu ne le trouveras pas, je l'ai noyé dans le lac !

Il rit doucement avec elle avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

« - Alors que fais-tu à cette heure hors de ton lit et dans cette tenue ? T'as l'air épuisé !

« - J'ai pas réussi à dormir après la fête. Du coup, je me suis baladée, et j'ai pensé !

« - Et à quoi ? Comment noyer mon ego dans le lac sans que ça se voie ?

« - Non à toi, avoua-t-elle piteusement. Et à ta fuite ! Enfin ton départ se reprit-elle.

A ces mots, il baissa les yeux. C'était précisément la raison qui l'avait sorti de son lit aussi tôt. Il secoua la tête et prit la main de la jeune femme, dans le but de la retenir, vu qu'elle repartait tristement.

« - Hey ! Je ne fuis pas, je … T'as raison, je fuis, mais c'est cette règle idiote, pas toi la cause de mon … départ !

« - Je sais ! C'est en partie sa faute ! C'est aussi la mienne ! Je n'aurais pas du tout t'avouer ! Comme ça, tu ne m'aurais pas pardonné ce mensonge stupide et immature ! Et tu resterais aider Andy, et les autres en danse ! J'en suis certaine ! On ne serait pas rapproché, et je ne serais pas tombé amoureuse de toi !

Elle chuchota la dernière partie de sa phrase mais il l'entendit. Il sourit et se rapprocha d'elle.

« - Mais je suis heureux de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! Ravi que tu m'aies avoué ton secret ! Content de se rapprochement entre nous ! Et chanceux de ce que tu ressens pour moi ! Globalement, je dirais que je suis même comblé d'avoir passé la quasi-totalité de l'été ici ! Et quatre-vingt pour cent de ce sentiment je te le dois mon petit lutin ! Tu m'as rendu heureux, et j'ai retrouvé ma simplicité !

« - Tu m'en vois ravie, dit-elle légèrement agressive.

Il parut étonné du son de sa voix.

« - Maintenant que tu as retrouvé ce que tu étais venu chercher, tu vas pouvoir aller la retrouver ! Elle et ses longues jambes, termina-t-elle froidement

Sur ces mots, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle y fut, elle partit précipitamment dans la salle de bain, et s'enferma à double tour. Comme s'était presque l'heure pour elle de se lever, elle prit sa douche, tentant de chasser la scène stupide qu'elle avait faite au garçon. Elle entendit quand il frappa à la porte, et sa mère se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Peu de temps après, elle toqua à la porte.

« - Mitchie, tu as de la visite, dit-elle à travers le panneau de bois.

« - Dis à Caitlyn que je la verrais dans les cuisines tout à l'heure ! Je suis un peu occupée là !

Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la jeune femme, mais tant pis. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir tout de suite. Ça lui ferait trop mal, et puis elle s'en voulait de lui avoir dit tout ça ! Vingt minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la pièce d'eau. Le petit salon était vide, mais il y avait un papier sur la table.

« - Ce n'était pas Caitlyn ma chéri ! Et il a laissé ça pour toi !

---

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous à plut ! J'arrive au bout de l'histoire. Plus qu'un ou deux chapitres, je pense et après, je devrais apposer ces trois petites lettres qui me fendent déjà le cœur ! mdr

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	8. Chapitre 07

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Sans plus tarder le nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci à **saya330** (Je prédis déjà que tu vas détester la fin de ce chapitre ), **chris87** (En effet, les masques tombent ! T'as piqué ma curiosité, comment vois-tu « mon » concours final ? En effet, on arrive aussi à la fin de celle-ci mais elle a une suite, celle-là ! Bonne nouvelle non ? Surtout qu'il reste trois ou quatre chapitres dans celle-ci), **S** (Ravie que cette surprise t'es plut !), **cradoss** (Bas elle se sent trahi, et préfère s'inventer des raisons (stupides) plutôt que la simple vérité (C'est connu, c'est bête une fille mdr)), **clara** (Moi aussi, j'adore ce prénom, au passage. Voilà la suite, mais je poste chaque semaine environs pas la peine de passer tous les jours ! Désolé), **DD-Love-HP** (Mdr, j'attendais ton avis pour mettre le chapitre. Ta review est toujours aussi drôle j'adore :p Pour le mot de Shane, c'est pas encore dans ce chapitre, désolé ! Pour mon côté sadique, je l'ai libéré, comme tu le noteras dans ce chapitre :p Il faisait trop de bruit à frapper partout, les voisins commençaient à se plaindre. BiZ) !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sinon, je ne serais pas là héhé ! Ni les personnages (Dommage !) ni le camp ! Par contre, si jamais je peux avoir Shane, je dis pas non ! mdr

**Chapitre 07**

La jeune femme regarda l'enveloppe quelques secondes, haussa les épaules, et décampa.

« - Je vais en cuisine, annonça-t-elle.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir le regard triste de sa mère et sortit. Elle vit une limousine garer près de là. Elle la fixa quelques secondes tout en marchant. Lorsqu'elle passa près, la vitre s'ouvrit, et le visage de Shane en sortit.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Tu devrais partir Shane ! Ta famille va t'attendre, dit-elle sans se retourner.

Le jeune homme fut blessé de sa phrase mais plus encore de son ton. Elle semblait si triste à cet instant, qu'il dut se faire violence pour ne pas sortir et l'embrasser. Il voulait la rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, hormis sa mère et sa sœur, mais ne le fit pas. A la place, il lui lança un regard meurtri, qu'elle loupa, et referma la vitre.

« - Allons-y John ! Je n'ai que trop retardé mon départ !

« - Vous allez bien monsieur ?

« - Non, mais peu m'importe ! En route !

Sur ces mots, il leva le carreau le séparant du chauffeur et remua de sombres pensées. Le trajet du retour fut long et silencieux. Il repensait sans cesse à ces mots « _Tu m'en vois ravie ! Maintenant que tu as retrouvé ce que tu étais venu chercher, tu vas pouvoir aller la retrouver ! Elle et ses longues jambes ! » _ Son ton était si froid, presque glaciale ! On aurait dit qu'elle m'en voulait. »

« - Bien sûr qu'elle t'en veut crétin ! Tu t'en va et tu la laisses ici, après l'avoir embrassé ! Mais pourquoi croire qu'il y en a une autre ? Où a-t-elle été pêchée une idée aussi saugrenue ? A moins qu'il y eut des rumeurs dans la presse ? Non ! Les mecs m'auraient prévenu ! Enfin j'espère !

Il secoua la tête, et reparti en introspection. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication plausible. « Au moins, elle est jalouse, et sait le montrer, rit-il silencieusement Elle me croit capable d'une chose aussi stupide ? Non, ce ne peut pas être vrai ! Je dois me tromper ! Tout comme elle, se dit-il. » Ils arrivèrent à la villa bien trop tôt ! S'armant de courage, il sortit et prit ses bagages avant que John ne soit dehors.

« - Laissez monsieur, je m'en occupe !

« - Non, ça ira ! Tu peux retourner chez toi John ! C'est l'anniversaire de ta fille aujourd'hui ! Si je me souviens bien ! Tu devrais être près d'elle !

Le chauffeur parut étonné, mais hocha la tête, et repartit. Le jeune homme le regarda partir, un sourire sur le visage. « J'aurais au moins fait le bonheur de quelqu'un, songea-t-il ».

« - Shane, cria une voix.

« - Salut les mecs, sourit-il. Alors quoi de neuf ?

Ses amis l'aidèrent à rentrer ses bagages, et posèrent tout rapidement dans sa chambre. Ils redescendirent et prirent de quoi boire. S'asseyant au salon, ils discutèrent des deux semaines qu'ils venaient de s'écouler. La maison de disque était d'accord pour écouter une démo de leur nouvelle chanson, mais n'avait laissé aucune info permettant aux garçons de savoir s'ils étaient d'accord avec l'idée. Le garçon sourit. « Ils voulaient que je me reprenne ! C'est chose faite ! » S'excusant rapidement, il monta se changer. S'ils faisaient bon à l'intérieur, son jeans lui porterait trop chaud dehors. Lorsqu'il revint ses deux amis étaient au bord de la piscine à se chamailler. « Certaines choses ne changent pas, sourit-il. »

« - Au fait, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant. Il n'y a pas eu de rumeurs dans la presse comme quoi, j'avais une copine ou un truc du genre ?

« - Et où auraient-ils eu ce genre d'infos ? Pour tout le monde tu étais en vacances dans ta famille pour te reprendre mec, sourit Nate.

« - Oui, je sais ça ! Mais au camp, quelqu'un m'a dit que si je partais maintenant, c'était pour retrouver ma copine aux longues jambes ! Alors je me renseigne !

« - Désolé de te décevoir mec mais t'es toujours célibataire, aux dernières nouvelles, ajouta Jason. Au fait, t'as fait ma cabane à oiseaux ?

Shane le regarda incrédule avant de le faire tomber dans l'eau.

« - Désolé ! J'ai été un peu pris !

S'en suivi d'une bataille d'eau monumentale. Au bout d'une quart d'heure, ils s'arrêtèrent complètement hors d'haleine. Observant le jardin, le jeune homme secoua la tête. « Y a du boulot, songea-t-il. Mais ça fait du bien ! » Lui tapant dans le dos, Nate le regarda.

« - Ça fait du bien de te revoir Shane ! Tu nous manquais !

« - Ouais, ton ego prenait trop de place, déclara Jason.

A ces mots, le sourire du chanteur disparut. S'asseyant au sol, il repensa à la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas eu tord. Il avait vraiment besoin de faire éclater sa grosse tête. Bien que ça lui ai fait du bien, il aurait voulut qu'elle soit avec lui. « Mais tu l'as laissé au camp, gros malin, lui rappela sa conscience. » « Je n'allais pas la kidnapper quand même, s'exclama-t-il. » « Et pourquoi pas ? » Il secoua la tête à la conversation muette qu'il avait. Tout ça était tellement étrange ! Il avait fallut d'un aveu pour changer toutes ses convictions. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il se serait passé si elle ne lui avait rien dit ? « Tu lui en aurais voulu pendant au moins un mois, déclara sa conscience sûr d'elle. » Il secoua la tête « Mais comment fait-elle pour me connaître si bien ? Je ne sais rien d'elle. Je ne sais même pas ce quelle voix elle a lorsqu'elle chante ! »

« - Hey ça va Shane ?

La voix de son meilleur ami le ramena sur Terre. Regardant Nate, il sourit faiblement.

« - Ouais, tout va bien !

« - T'as retrouvé ta chanteuse ?

Il regarda son ami étonné.

« - Comment t'es au courant que … Oncle Brown ?

« - Ouais ! On lui a souvent téléphoné pour lui demander de tes nouvelles. Savoir si tu changeais ou si on aurait mieux fait de te séquestrer ici, avoua Nate doucement. Et puis, tu ne nous donnais pas spécialement de nouvelle au début, ajouta-t-il.

« - Au départ je vous en voulais, tu te souviens ! Je vous ai dit que vous me le paierez !

« - Ouais mais après, hormis pour nous dire que tu étais d'accord pour faire ce duo avec le ou la gagnante du concours, on a rien su de plus ! Donc on appelait ton oncle !

« - Mouais, fit-il peu convaincu. Cela dit, je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! A croire que c'était une hallucination ! Pourtant j'entends encore sa voix. J'ai la mélodie en tête !

« - Joue, lui proposa Jason en lui lançant sa guitare.

Shane regarda l'instrument. Il préférait sa propre guitare mais il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre avec ses affaires. Vérifiant si elle était accordée, il joua la mélodie en chantant le peu qu'il se souvenait.

« - _This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now gonna let the light_! C'est tout ce que je me souviens !

« - C'est bien écrit, concéda Nate.

« - Ouais, j'aime bien !

« - Pourtant, j'ai du entendre toutes les filles et aucune n'a cette voix magique !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Parce que tu n'es plus au camp !

« - C'est simple Nate ! Oncle Brown m'a demandé de vous demander de venir avec moi présider le jury. Vu que je dois faire un duo avec le ou la gagnante. J'espère la trouver ce soir-là !

« - C'est une sage décision !

« - Sauf si elle ne s'y présente pas, déclara Jason la tête ailleurs.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent atterré. Il haussa les épaules et se rallongea sur son transat, alors que Nate allait se chercher de quoi boire. Shane, quant à lui, alla déposer l'instrument de musique plus loin et se rassit sur son siège. Il pensait à Mitchie et se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire. Lorsque son ami revint, il lui demanda l'heure. « A cette heure-là, elle est en cuisine à préparer le repas du soir, songea-t-il. » Il s'aperçut à ce moment-là, qu'il n'avait rien dans l'estomac depuis le matin. Se levant à son tour, il partit préparer de quoi les nourrir. Le repas était simple mais il n'avait jamais vraiment su cuisiner, préférant apprendre à jouer de la guitare ou du piano. Soupirant, il se promit de téléphoner à sa mère dans la soirée. Il comptait aller les voir dans la semaine, mais il ne voulait pas arriver à l'improviste. Lorsque tout fut prêt, il prévint les garçons et chacun s'installa pour manger. Le repas fut silencieux pour Shane. Il entendait bien ses amis parler mais il n'y faisait pas attention. « A-t-elle au moins lu ma lettre ? Vu sa réaction ce matin, non ! »

« - Mais pourquoi croit-elle que j'ai une copine, pensa-t-il tout haut. C'est dément !

« - Un problème ?

Regardant Nate, il comprit qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

« - Non, tout va … C'est cette fille …

« - Celle à la voix magique ?

« - Non Jason, soupira-t-il je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je parlais de Mitchie une amie du camp ! Ce matin, on s'est vu rapidement et elle m'a accusée de partir pour retrouver une fille aux longues jambes, dit-il perdu. Sauf qu'il n'y a aucune fille aux longues jambes dans ma vie ! Sauf ma sœur, mais _là_, ça relève de l'inceste !

« - Il y a un truc que je n'ai pas compris ! Pourquoi t'a-t-elle accusée de ça ? Elle a des vus sur toi ?

« - Oui, enfin non … Si, acheva-t-il. Je … C'est compliqué !

« - Moi ça m'a l'air simple ! Vu ses accusations, tu lui plais, et comme ça te mets en colère qu'elle pense ça de toi, j'en conclus qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent non plus ! Et elle a du prendre ta fuite du camp, comme une trahison !

« - Nate, arrête les articles de psychologie féminine, s'il te plait ! C'est malsain, soupira le jeune homme. Mais, t'as raison ! Enfin, c'est plus compliqué, mais t'as bien résumé ! Le truc, c'est que ce n'est pas elle que je fuis ! Et elle le sait, je lui ai dit hier ! Je fuis la règle qui interdit, avec raison, les relations poussées entre les profs et les élèves, pas mon petit lutin ! Mais pourquoi, elle ne veut pas comprendre, je l'ignore !

« - Ton petit lutin ?

Shane observa ses amis. Ils semblaient sur le point de rire, et se retenaient visiblement. Il soupira de lassitude ce qui fit rire les deux autres. Il ferma les yeux, le temps qu'ils se calment. Instinctivement ses yeux se posèrent sur la grosse horloge de la salle à manger. « Ils doivent être entrain de terminer de manger ! Bientôt, elle ira tout nettoyer, avant d'aller se coucher. Je me demande si elle a pensé à moi ? Moi elle m'a hantée toute la journée ! »

« - Bon, je vais ranger mes affaires ! Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de moi, ok ?

Sur ces mots, il secoua la tête et monta vider ses sacs. Seulement au dernier moment, il se ravisa. Prenant son portable, il composa le numéro de sa mère. Ce fut son père qui décrocha à la seconde sonnerie. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis il demanda s'il pouvait passer dans la semaine. Il voulait les revoir. Vu l'étonnement qu'il perçut dans la voix de son père, il en conclut que personne ne s'attendait à ça. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa sœur, il supposa qu'elle s'était ruée sur l'appareil. Elle lui posa mille questions avant de s'arrêter et de lui dire qu'elle était pressée de le revoir. « Apparemment il n'y a pas qu'elle qui me manque. L'inverse est vrai également. » A cette pensée, il sourit. Peu de temps après, il eut sa réponse et raccrocha. Cet appel lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Se levant, il reprit de trier ses affaires et rangea tout. Notant l'heure, il reprit son téléphone et appela le camp. Il discuta avec son oncle quelques minutes, où il prit des nouvelles de tout le monde. Une fois l'appel terminé, il descendit.

« - Oncle Brown vous passe le bonjour les mecs, et euh … Je voulais vous prévenir. Après-demain, je pars dans ma famille pendant cinq jours ! Ils me manquent, et j'ai envie de les revoir !

« - D'accord, dit simplement Nate avant de rajouter malicieusement, tu donneras mon bonjour le plus tendre à ta chère sœur ! A moi aussi, elle me manque !

La réaction du grand frère ne se fit pas attendre. Le menaçant du doigt, il dit :

« - Approche-là de trop près et meilleur ami ou non, je te refais le portrait !

Aussitôt, il se calma et ils rirent. En effet, cela faisait quelques mois, qu'il connaissait les sentiments de son ami envers sa sœur. Aussi à chaque fois qu'il appelait sa famille, ils se taquinaient à ce sujet.

« - Tu diras quand bonjour à tes parents de ma part ! Avec Jason, on avait prévu de partir aussi revoir nos familles mais on avait peur de te laisser seul ici ! finalement, je vais appeler, pour savoir quand je peux passer!

Les deux garçons abandonnèrent la vaisselle au profit de leurs portables. Souriant, Shane termina le travail, et rangea ce qu'il avait dérangé pour le repas. Quand il eut fini, il salua ses amis. Il commençait à être mort de fatigue, sa nuit précédente ayant été courte.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Les garçons, qui avaient décidés de faire écouter leurs nouvelles musiques rapidement, firent un enregistrement le lendemain et annoncèrent qu'ils partaient tous les trois dans leurs familles. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils firent leurs sacs. Le soir même deux limousines étaient dans l'allée. Les parents de Nate et Shane habitant le même quartier, ils dirent au revoir à Jason et montèrent. Le garçon quant à lui leur donna rendez-vous dans cinq jours.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa rue, Shane sentit un sourire naître sur son visage. Revoir toutes ses maisons lui avait manqué. Nate le remarqua et le taquina à ce sujet. Il avait été convenu qu'il passerait dire bonjour aux parents de son meilleur ami avant de rejoindre les siens. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la mère du jeune homme était dans le jardin et l'arrosait. Il n'était que dix heures du matin, et il fut surpris de la voir debout si tôt pour un dimanche. Lorsqu'elle vit la voiture, elle s'écria, à travers la fenêtre :

« - Le voilà !

L'eau fut coupée et son père ainsi que sa sœur arrivèrent. Les deux garçons se sourirent. A peine la voiture se fut stabilisée, que la jeune femme ouvrit la porte. Il sursauta quand elle lui sauta dans les bras.

« - Tu m'as manqué grand frère ! Le camp s'était bien ? D'après oncle Brown, tu as repris ton ancien style ? C'est trop cool, tu vas pouvoir me chanter une nouvelle chanson …

Elle venait de remarquer Nate. Elle était amoureuse de lui, depuis plus de deux ans, mais il ne l'avait vraiment vu. Timidement, elle dit :

« - Oh euh salut Nate ! Comment vas-tu ?

« - Salut ! Bien et toi, demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle libéra son frère et ils sortirent tous les deux. Le jeune homme salua rapidement les deux adultes, serra la main de son meilleur ami, et remonta après avoir sourit à la jeune femme. Celle-ci se mit à rougir presque immédiatement, et détourna les yeux. L'observant Shane se promit de lui poser quelques questions. Son père mit son bras sur son épaule, et ils entrèrent tous les quatre alors que la limousine disparaissait de la rue. Sa sœur prit ses deux valises et voulut les monter.

« - Attends Mandy, je vais t'aider, s'exclama-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils furent en haut, il lui demanda :

« - Dis donc, j'ai rêvé ou tu rougis quand Nate est dans le coin ?

Connaissant la nature protectrice de son frère, elle nia en bloc ses accusations, mettant sa rougeur sur la joie de le revoir. Il rit doucement, et la prit dans ses bras. Le bras de sa sœur sur sa taille, et le sien sur ses épaules, ils rejoignirent leurs parents, où ils passèrent la journée à parler du nouveau Shane. Il leur fit même une démo du peut-être futur style de musique du groupe. Lorsque sonna vingt-deux heures heures, il monta se coucher, leur expliquant la route avait été longue. Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge puisqu'ils avaient roulé une bonne partie de la nuit pour arriver aussi tôt. Allongé sur son lit, les yeux en l'air et ses mains croisées sous sa tête, il réfléchit. La journée avait riche en émotion, pourtant il pensait à la jeune femme. Elle devait être triste. « Peut-être a-t-elle enfin lut mon mot ! Quel idiot, j'aurais du lui donner mon numéro, ou prendre le sien pour l'appeler ! Là, je ne vais pas avoir de nouvelle avant deux longues semaines. Enfin un peu plus d'une à présent. »

« - Je n'aurais pas du flancher, et rester là-bas ! Au moins, je saurais comment elle va. J'ai demandé à Andy de la surveiller mais il ne pourra pas le faire constamment. La preuve, il ne doit même pas avoir vu qu'elle avait passé la nuit dehors !

« Toi non plus, lui souffla sa conscience. »

« - Andy ? Qui s'est ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi, dit-il dans un sourire.

Il s'assit et proposa à sa sœur de faire de même. Elle avait troqué sa jupe et son débardeur contre son pyjama qui était similaire, la différence était qu'il s'agissait d'un short. Le tout rose pâle.

« - Alors, c'est qui celui-là ? Et sur qui doit-il surveiller ? Une fille ? Mais encore ?

« - Ton flot de question recommence, commenta-t-il pour rien. Andy, c'est un gars du camp avec qui je m'entends bien !

« - Et elle ? Celle sur qui il doit veiller ? Tu dois plus que bien t'entendre avec elle non ?

« - Oui ! Je m'entends bien avec ! Et pour ton information, elle s'appelle Mitchie, dit-il devançant la prochaine question.

« - C'est un beau prénom ! J'aime bien. Mitchie Gray ? Ah ouais, ça sonne bien, s'amusa-t-elle.

« - Ouais comme Mandy Donayu, céda-t-il en faisant référence à son meilleur ami.

A ces mots, sa sœur rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« - J'avais donc raison tout à l'heure ! Mon meilleur ami te plait !

« - Oui ! Depuis deux ans, mais il se fiche éperdument de moi, fit-elle tristement.

Il eut un regard dubitatif, mais ne dit rien. Il se promit néanmoins, d'en toucher deux mots au garçon, s'il ne se décidait pas d'ici l'année prochaine. Ça lui semblait suffisant !

« - Mais, attends on ne parlait pas de moi, mais de cette Mitchie qui a l'air de beaucoup te plaire à en juger par le regard rêveur que tu as eu toute la journée. Les parents aussi l'ont remarqué, mais ils sont bien moins doués que moi pour mener un interrogatoire !

« - T'as raison inspecteur Gadget !

Pour toute réponse elle lui envoya un oreiller en pleine figure. Il rit, avant de le lui rendre. Dix minutes plus tard, lorsque la bataille fut terminée, il songea qu'il s'amusait beaucoup plus depuis son retour. Il sourit à cette pensée.

« - Alors, tu comptes me parler d'elle ou je vais devoir te tirer les vers du nez ?

« - Je ne sais rien d'elle, ma chère. Sauf qu'elle s'appelle Mitchie, que sa mère travaille au camp en cuisine, en attendant que son service traiteur fonctionne mieux. Je sais qu'elle compose de belles mélodies, qu'elle a un pendentif qui vient de grand-mère décédée auquel elle tient beaucoup. Et qu'elle me plait, qu'elle a de la répartie, et qu'elle rougit vite ! Et qu'elle n'hésite pas à me faire savoir quand je dépasse les bornes ! Oh et qu'elle aime s'enduire le visage de farine !

« - Mais elle chante bien ? C'est quoi son nom de famille ? Bon, ça ce n'est pas grave, vu qu'il va changer dans quelques années ! Ses goûts musicaux ? T'as rien d'autres à me mettre sous la dent ?

« - Si elle aime les _Tous Pour Un_ ! Sa meilleure amie s'appelle Sierra, et elle s'entend bien avec à peu près tout le monde au camp ! T'as fini avec tes questions ?

« - J'en ai une dernière ! Tu l'aimes ?

Voilà, c'est pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! Dites-moi si vous avez aimés

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	9. Chapitre 08

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire. Merci à **saya330** (Bas c'est une fin comme un autre ! Et pas de chance, on n'a pas la réponse dans ce chapitre !), **chris87** (T'es à court d'adjectif ? Je vais t'acheter un dico des synonymes (ou même te filer l'adresse du dictionnaire sur internet mdr) Ouais il l'a dans la peau, mais c'était obligé ! Oui, oui désolé je devais couper à ce moment précis, et on n'a pas la réponse avant le prochain chapitre, mais on a enfin le mot qu'il lui a laissé. Pour la fin que tu proposes j'avoue que je vois bien la scène (mais les péripéties avant j'ai du mal pour l'autre fic, mais j'ai encore le temps de voir non ? Si jamais t'as des idées, lâche-toi :p)), **cradoss** (Désolé, toujours pas la réponse dans ce chapitre !), **S** (Flûte, tu me poses une colle. Quel âge a Mandy ? Je réfléchie ! Elle est en première (enfin l'équivalent) donc seize ans, je crois ! Oui, c'est ça seize ans) **clara** (Voilà, j'espère que ça te plaira !), **MITCHIE** (Cris pas, cris pas, je poste ! Le chapitre romantique (voir guimauveux) arrive, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite encore !), et enfin **misty101997** (Je crois que pour la romance entre eux, tout le monde la veut, donc c'est bon lol ! Ravie de lire que tu aimes !)

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient sinon, je ne serais pas là héhé ! Ni les personnages (Dommage !) ni le camp ! Par contre, si jamais je peux avoir Shane, je dis pas non ! mdr

Elle vit une limousine garé près de là. Elle la fixa quelques secondes tout en marchant. Lorsqu'elle passa près, la vitre s'ouvrit, et le visage de Shane en sortit.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Tu devrais partir Shane ! Ta famille va t'attendre, dit-elle sans se retourner.

Elle ne reprit sa respiration que lorsque la voiture démarra. Reprenant sa route, elle laissa quelques larmes couler. Lorsqu'elle arriva les portes étaient fermées. Elle s'accouda à la balustrade et attendit sa mère en maugréant. Elle repensa à leur dernière soirée sur l'observatoire. « Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ? Il comptait la rejoindre aujourd'hui ! J'y comprends rien ! » Elle soupira, la vie ici était vraiment trop compliquée.

« - Salut Mitchie ! Ta mère n'est pas encore arrivée ? T'as l'air crevé !

« - Salut Caitlyn ! Maman termine de se préparer, elle arrive. Ça va toi ?

« - Moi oui, mais toi … On dirait que tu n'as pas bien dormi cette nuit !

« - Pas réussi ! J'ai tourné dans mon lit plus qu'autre chose !

« - Ok ! La fête était géniale hier, tu ne crois pas ?

« - Ouais, c'était sympa ! Et puis ça nous a donné l'occasion de fêter la fin des cours !

La jeune femme voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Connie arriva. Elle salua la future productrice et ouvrit. Elles se mirent au travail rapidement. Au bout d'une heure tout était prêt, et elles purent aller manger. Elles s'assirent à leur table et se servirent. Lorsqu'Andy arriva, il demanda s'il pouvait se joindre à elles. Elles acceptèrent, et il commença à manger. Rapidement, il vit que la jeune femme jouait avec sa nourriture plus qu'autre chose. Il lui demanda si ça allait mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

« - A mon avis, ça la mine que Shane soit parti ! Ils sont super amis, tous les deux, murmura Caitlyn.

A l'entente de ce prénom, Mitchie sentit les larmes monter. Ne voulant pas que les autres les voient, elle se leva rapidement et sortit. Elle courut jusqu'au ponton, et observa le lac. Elle aimait le regarder quand elle avait besoin de faire le point. Prenant une grande respiration, elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne semblait se soucier d'elle. « Ce n'est pas plus mal ! » Elle voulait être seule pour se reprendre. La fatigue n'aidant pas, elle pleura silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, avant que Tess ne passe par là.

« - Alors, ça c'est intéressant ! Shane Gray est parti et tu te mets à pleurer comme une malheureuse ! C'est dommage !

« - Ferme-la Tess ! Tu me prends de haut mais regarde-toi dans la glace ! Tu crois qu'on te respecte ou qu'on idolâtre tous autant que nous sommes, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Contrairement à ta mère, t'es pas talentueuse, tu te débrouilles en chant et c'est tout ! Alors ne me cherche pas !

Sur ces mots, elle partit d'un pas rageur en direction des cuisines. Son service ne commençait que dans vingt minutes, mais elle aida néanmoins. Elle avait besoin de se vider la tête. Quand sa mère la vit, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.

« - J'avais pas faim ce matin, alors, je suis venue aider plus tôt !

« - Tu devrais manger ma puce ! Le petit-déjeuner est le repas …

« - S'il te plait maman ! Pas de moral ce matin, supplia-t-elle. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, et cette … Tess qui me cherche …

Elle soupira, puis reprit son travail. Connie ne dit rien, mais observa sa fille. La seule fois ou elle l'avait vu dans cet état c'était deux ou trois jours avant le dernier feu de camp. Elle soupira. Si ce soir, il n'y aurait aucun changement, elle lui tirerait les vers du nez. Elle repensa à Shane. Il était venu la voir tôt ce matin, malheureusement, sa fille n'avait pas voulu le voir. Il lui avait alors écrit une lettre, lui demandant de la donner à sa fille. Seulement, elle n'y avait même pas touchée, puisque celle-ci était encore sur la table quand elle était sortit de la salle de bain. Elle tapota une de ses poches et soupira. « Je crois bien que c'est deux là se cherchent. Mon bébé devient grand, pensa-t-elle avec tristesse. »

La journée passa vite. Entre la préparation du concours final, les répétitions avec Caitlyn et son travail en cuisine, elle ne vit pas la journée passer. A sept heures, elle ne tient plus.

« - Maman, je peux aller me coucher. Je travaillerais plus demain, mais là, je n'en peux plus !

« - Bien sûr ma chérie. Mais tu as mangé ?

« - Oui, j'ai mangé ce midi, c'était même très bon, rit-elle.

« - Bon ça ira alors ! Je m'arrangerais avec Brown ! File !

Mitchie allait partir lorsque Connie repensa à quelque chose.

« - Oh ! J'allais oublier ! T'as omis de prendre ça ce matin, dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre.

La jeune femme regarda l'enveloppe méchamment, puis soupira. Elle la prit et la mit dans une de ses poches. Elle murmura vaguement un merci et partit se coucher.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans son lit, elle repensa au mot et voulut le lire. Seulement, elle était encore en colère. Contre qui elle l'ignorait. Conte elle-même pour avoir été si froide ? Contre lui pour être parti ? Contre le directeur pour instaurer cette règle ? Ou contre la société qui condamnerait leur attitude à Shane et d'elle s'ils étaient passés outre ? Elle soupira, posa la lettre sur la table et se coucha.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, ses yeux furent attirés par la lettre. Elle secoua la tête et partit se laver. Seulement une fois prête, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était que cinq heures. Soupirant, elle s'assit sur son lit. L'enveloppe était toujours là, la défiant. Un rude combat s'engagea dans son esprit. D'un côté, elle voulait la lire, espérant qu'il lui dirait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle. Alors que de l'autre côté, elle imaginait très bien ses mots, ses phrases. « Tu sais la vie d'artiste c'est compliquée. Gisèle/Latoya/Pénélope c'est une fille bien. Je ne peux pas la quitter. Je n'ai rien dit dans la presse pour qu'elle puisse avoir une vie à peu près tranquille… » Soupirant, elle secoua la tête. « Mitchie Torrès, la sermonna sa conscience, tu ne sauras jamais, tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert cette fichu enveloppe. » Secouant la tête, elle entreprit d'aller faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Puis sa journée débuta aussi fatigante que la première, faisant sortir la lettre de sa tête. Ses amis furent rassurés en la voyant se nourrir de nouveau, et rire. Seule Caitlyn trouva qu'il sonnait encore légèrement faux. Le jour suivant fut identique au premier. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entra au soir, que son regard se posa directement sur la lettre. Connie étant allongée sur son lit la regarda.

« - Tu devrais l'ouvrir, suggéra-t-elle.

« - Ouais ! T'as raison ! Je tourne autour depuis trop longtemps !

Elle la prit et s'assit sur son lit, sans l'ouvrir. Elle observa l'écriture du garçon. Ronde et fine. Sa mère sortit discrètement. Elle croisa la future productrice et lui dit de laisser Mitchie seule une petite heure. Comprenant qu'elle en avait besoin, Caitlyn repartit.

La jeune femme inspira un bon coup et sortit la feuille, sans la déplier. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle l'ouvrit.

_Mitchie,_

_Je n'ai pas compris de qui tu parlais en parlant d'une fille aux longues jambes ! Je t'avoue que je suis même complètement largué. La seule qui correspond à cette description c'est ma sœur, mais je ne pense pas que c'était à elle que tu faisais référence. Tu sais, j'étais sincère hier soir sur notre observatoire ! Si je pars, ce n'est pas contre toi mon petit lutin mais contre ce règlement, qui nous bride. J'aurais tellement voulut que tout soit différent ! Enfin pas tout juste mon statut ! On se serait rencontré alors que j'étais élève, comme toi, ça aurait été si simple, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et si je veux éviter à mon oncle des problèmes, il faut que je parte. Je ne pense pas avoir la force de te voir tous les jours pendant deux semaines, sans t'embrasser. Et si quelqu'un nous surprenait, oncle Brown aurait des ennuis ! Je sais que Caitlyn ou des gens normaux ne diraient rien, mais tout le monde n'est pas gentils Mitchie, tu t'en es rendu compte je crois ! Et bien que ça me fasse mal de te le dire, mais plus encore de l'écrire sachant que je le pense, il faut mettre une distance entre nous, le temps que tu termines ton été au camp. Après, ma foi, si tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, je serais ravi de reprendre là ou nous nous sommes arrêtés hier. J'ai bien vu que certaines personnes commençaient à se poser des questions sur la relation que nous entretenions, même si pour le moment, elle n'est qu'amicale, selon les autres ! Mon oncle s'en ai aperçut et m'a fait un drôle de sermon, pour me rappeler, non pas ce qu'il encourait, puisque nous avons le même âge toi et moi, mais tout le monde ne le verra pas du même œil ! Du coup, je n'ai trouvé que cette proposition (que le groupe a refusé un mois avant que j'entre au camp) pour expliquer mon départ précipité. A l'heure ou tu lis ses mots, je rentre à la villa ou je vis avec Nate et Jason. J'espère que les deux prochaines semaines passeront vite. J'ai hâte de te voir ! J'espère te voir sur scène !_

_En espérant que d'ici le concours, tu m'auras pardonné ma lâcheté._

_A toi, tous les jours mon petit Lutin !_

_Shane !_

La jeune femme se traita d'idiote durant quelques secondes. Il partait pour éviter à son oncle d'avoir des ennuis, et elle, elle pensait qu'il avait une autre copine.

« - Mitchie, petite sotte !

Rangeant la lettre dans la boite à bijou de sa mère, la seule qui fermait à clé, elle sortit. « Au moins, elle est en sûreté ! Personne ne la trouvera ! » Elle courut jusqu'au bungalow du directeur et demanda si elle pouvait lui parler. Il accepta, et la fit entrer, fermant la porte derrière elle.

« - Je … J'espère ne pas vous déranger, souffla-t-elle, mais est-ce que Shane vous téléphone de temps à autres ?

« - Oui, il m'a appelé hier ! Il doit être chez ses parents à présent ! Pourquoi ?

« - Euh … Si jamais, il vous rappelle, vous pourrez lui dire que je m'excuse. J'ai compris !

« - Et si, … Je l'appelais que tu lui dises directement ! J'irais faire une ronde en attendant ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais au sourire de la jeune femme, il se dit qu'il avait eu raison. Shane avait confiance en elle, et elle ne semblait pas être malhonnête, aussi il ne s'inquiéta pas de la laisser seul dans le bureau. « Et puis tous les papiers importants sont sous clés, se moqua sa conscience. » Souriant à son tour, il composa le numéro de sa sœur. A la troisième sonnerie, on décrocha.

« - Allo Mandy ? C'est oncle Brown ! Comment vas-tu ? …

Durant les quelques premières minutes, Mitchie se concentra sur ses pieds. Cela ne la concerna pas. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il demanda à parler à Shane.

« - Alors mon grand, bien arrivé ? … Je vois ! Retour festif, dit-il en secouant la tête. Dis, je t'appelle parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler. Il semble agité ! Je te le passe d'accord ? Ok mon grand à dans quelques jours !

Il boucha le téléphone avec sa main et le tendit à Mitchie.

« - Je serais de toi, j'attendrais que je sois dehors avant de parler !

Elle acquiesça, prit le combiné, et le porta à son oreille. Lorsqu'elle vit la porte se refermer, elle prit la parole.

« - Euh Shane ?

« - Mitchie ? C'est toi ? Comment tu vas ?

Il semblait inquiet et cela la fit sourire.

« - Tout va bien, rassure-toi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ton oncle a dit ça ! Je ne vais pas te déranger très longtemps, je voulais juste te dire, que je m'excuse sincèrement de mon attitude le jour de ton départ. Je viens de lire ta lettre et elle m'a complètement chamboulée !

« - Non, non ne t'excuse pas, t'avais le droit de douter ! Ça aurait pu arriver, tu sais, bon ce n'est pas le cas, je suis fidèle quand même mais … attends une seconde !

De l'autre côté du combiné, elle put entendre.

« - Mandy arrête d'écouter aux portes, ou je dis tout à Nate !

La menace sembla fonctionner, puisqu'il reprit.

« - Excuse-moi ! C'est ma sœur. Depuis que je suis revenu, on est tout le temps ensemble ! On se manquait ! Bien que je me passerais bien de ses nombreuses questions, rit-il.

« - Aucun problème ! Toute façon, je te dérange pas plus longtemps, je voulais juste m'excuser et te demander pardon, pour mes idioties !

« - Et si je te demandais ton numéro pour pouvoir t'appeler un soir, tu dirais quoi ?

Comme il n'eut pas de réponse, il sourit.

« - Je t'imagines, très bien le téléphone à l'oreille entrain de rougir petit lutin !

Il y eut un cri de bonheur et le garçon soupira.

« - Je vais la tuer celle-là ! … Alors c'est d'accord ?

Mitchie hocha bêtement la tête avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Acquiesçant, elle lui demanda s'il avait de quoi noter, et le lui dicta. Elle n'attendait pas qu'il l'appelle vraiment, mais au moins, il pourrait la contacter, si jamais il en avait envie. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis le directeur du camp revint, aussi termina-t-elle sa conversation. Repassant le combiné, à l'oncle du jeune homme, elle dit :

« - Il veut vous parler !

Lorsqu'elle eut la main libre, elle s'en alla après l'avoir remercié. En chemin, elle croisa Caitlyn et alla la voir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes de leur projet puis, elles rentèrent. Chacune baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

La semaine qui suivit fut tout aussi folle. Un soir pourtant alors qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, elle entendit son portable vibrer. Comme elle avait envoyé un message à Sierra quelques heures avant, elle le prit en pensant qu'il s'agissait de sa réponse. Elle lut l'écran et fut étonnée de voir s'afficher 'Message du 555 6248*' Étonnée, elle l'ouvrit pour s'apercevoir que Shane venait de lui donnait son numéro, et lui demandait de ses nouvelles. Souriant, elle lui répondit, et lui parla du concours. Il ne restait que cinq jours, et elle avait hâte d'y être. Caitlyn et elle s'étaient préparés et elles étaient prêtes à battre Tess à plate couture ! Sans suivit une soirée de message qu'elle termina vers minuit.

Le lendemain alors qu'elles aidaient à la préparation le repas du midi, une chose étonnante se produisit. Le directeur suivit de Tess entrèrent.

« - Je suis sûre que c'est elle, s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

« - Elle a vraiment perdu la boule, déclara Caitlyn en riant légèrement.

« - Je n'ai rien perdu. C'est vous qui l'avez volé !

« - Quoi, s'exclama Mitchie.

« - Que se passe-t-il, reprit sa mère.

« - Tess pense que Mitchie et Caitlyn on volé son bracelet porte-bonheur, expliqua calmement le directeur.

« - Quoi, demandèrent les deux accusées d'une même voix.

« - Voyons Brown, elles ne feraient jamais ça !

« - Écoutez, on va régler cette histoire, d'accord ?

« - Mais …, objecta Mitchie déconcerté.

« - Je sais que c'est elle. Elle a déjà prétendu être ce qu'elle n'est pas. Qui sait sur quoi d'autre elle a menti, déclara Tess sournoisement.

« - Un instant, objecta Connie en colère.

« - Maman, reste en dehors de ça ! Laisse-la chercher ! C'est ridicule !

« - Je vais jeter un coup d'œil ici, et puis j'irais voir dans votre bungalow ok ?

« - D'accord !

« - Peu importe, ajouta Caitlyn une main sur la hanche.

Le directeur hocha la tête, et commença à regarder rapidement, sur les plans de travail. Hormis la nourriture servant pour le repas du soir, il ne trouva rien.

« - Vous ne trouverez rien, parce que je n'ai rien …

Mitchie s'arrêta au moment ou Brown Césario sortit, d'entre deux livres de cuisine, le bracelet de la jeune femme.

« - Le voilà ! C'est mon bracelet porte-bonheur !

Alors que Mitchie regardait le bracelet plus qu'étonnée, sa mère déclara :

« - Ce doit être une erreur !

« - Comme si j'étais venu dans la cuisine …

La jeune femme fut coupée par le directeur. Celui-ci semblait déçu. C'était la première fois, en dix ans, qu'il y avait un vol dans son camp, et cela l'attrista. Se tournant vers les deux jeunes femmes, il dit :

« - Tess ! Je m'en occupe ! Je suis abasourdi !

« - Oui ! Nous aussi, s'exclama Mitchie.

« - Moi non, déclara Caitlyn en regardant Tess.

Les deux adultes observèrent le regard que les deux jeunes s'échangèrent. Malgré qu'il doutait de la véracité de cette histoire, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si ne rien n'était. Prenant un air sérieux, il décida, malgré lui :

« - Les règles sont les règles ! Puisque les cours son finis, je suis obligé de vous exclure des autres activités du camp, jusqu'à la fin du concours final !

Alors que Tess avait un sourire victorieux sur le visage, Mitchie et Caitlyn ouvrirent grands les yeux. Elles eurent beau se défendre, et accuser la capitaine de Its grils de mensonges, rien n'y changea. Sans preuve, c'était perdu d'avance, les apparences étant contre elles. Il rendit à Tess son bracelet et répéta la fin de la sanction. Il sortit, Connie sur ses talons, alors que Tess abordait un sourire supérieur.

« - C'est vraiment dommage pour toi Mitchie !

* : Il me semble que ça ressemble à ça un numéro américain, mais j'en suis pas très sûr.

Voilà, c'est tout. Bon la fin de ce chapitre vous la connaissiez mais bon. Je trouvais qu'il fallait la mettre. Bien que j'ai eu envie de faire dire à Mitchie, ce que moi-même je dis à chaque fois « Non mais si vraiment, elles l'avaient volés. Tu crois réellement qu'elles l'auraient aussi mal caché, ce bracelet ? » Mais bon, au final, ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	10. Chapitre 09

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir publier en retard la semaine dernière, je vous envoie ce chapitre en avance ! Le prochain mercredi prochain, forcément ! On arrive quand même au bout de cette fic. Il ne restera qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue (après celui-là). Un BIG merci à **chris87** (Ravie que la conversation téléphonique t'ait plut ! Pour les synonymes anglais envoie toujours (j'irais les traduire parce que j'ai toujours été nulle en anglais) Pour ton idée pour ma fic, en fait, c'était déjà l'idée de fond de la première partie, en fait ! Pour la seconde partie (au camp) c'est Tess qui va poser problème (on change pas une équipe qui gagne lol). Bisous), **S** (Merci pour ses compliments. Ils me touchent ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Aucune scène n'est au film héhé ! Tout à moi :p), **cradoss** (Merci pour ta review ! La suite maintenant, en espérant que ça te plaise.), **misty101997** (Bas dis donc, tu serais pas un tantinet exigeante toi ? mdr. En tout cas, la suite c'est maintenant.), **xJune** (Je t'avoue que c'est pas mon passage préféré non plus ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également, et merci de suivre ma fic.), et **Lady Hope** (Ravie que ça te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.) Merci à tous ceux également, qui lisent sans laisser de review !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sinon, je ne serais pas là héhé ! Ni les personnages (Dommage !) ni le camp ! Par contre, si jamais je peux avoir Shane, je dis pas non ! mdr

**Chapitre 09**

Le reste de la semaine passa relativement vite pour le jeune homme. Il parlait beaucoup avec Mitchie. Il était confus. Pouvait-il dire que c'était sa copine, ou seulement une amie pour le moment ? Il soupira. Tout était vraiment compliqué. Surtout qu'elle semblait abattue ces derniers jours, sans vouloir lui dire pourquoi. Voulant faire la lumière sur les évènements, il téléphona à son oncle, profitant que sa sœur, qui était en vacance chez les garçons, était sous la douche. Il questionna le directeur sur les nouvelles du camp et fut réellement étonné d'apprendre que Caitlyn et Mitchie ne pourraient participer au concours. Lorsqu'il entendit les raisons de cette sanction, il rit nerveusement. Il tenta de faire changer d'avis son oncle, lui expliquant par _A + B_ que c'était impossible, les jeunes femmes étant trop vertueuses pour faire ce genre de chose, il resta intraitable. A moins que Tess vienne se dénoncer, ou que les filles puissent prouver leurs innocences, il resterait sur cette décision. A court d'argument le jeune homme dit :

« - Oncle Brown ! Ce ne peut pas être Mitchie, elle voulait battre Tess à la loyale au concours, et puis, tu lui as prêté ton bureau et rien n'a disparu ! Alors pourquoi aurait-elle volé un bracelet ? Surtout que Mitchie a elle aussi un bijou auquel elle tient. Elle serait effondrée s'il disparaissait ! C'est impossible que ce soit elle !

« - Écoute Shane ! Je le sais tout ça ! Enfin, Connie m'a déjà dit que sa fille était incapable d'une telle chose, et j'ai vu leurs regards étonnés lors de la découverte. Au fond de moi, je sais que tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade, mais je ne peux pas laisser faire ce genre de chose. J'ai confiance en Mitchie, et je ne pense pas que Caitlyn soit en soit capable, mais si je n'avais rien fait, Tess aurait parlé de favoritisme ! Je _devais_ les sanctionner !

« - Et la présomption d'innocence alors ?

Le directeur souffla. Il n'était que dix heures du matin, mais il avait déjà hâte d'aller se coucher. Il dit que la version de Tess ne laissait pas de place au doute, et même s'il était convaincu du contraire, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il s'expliqua encore quelques minutes avec son neveu, puis raccrocha. Le grand concours était demain. Il avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire.

Le lendemain, comme chaque jour, il attribua les tâches à faire aux élèves, excluant les deux filles. Celles-ci étaient dans leurs coins fusillant le dos de Tess « Si un regard pouvait tuer, pensa-t-il, j'aurais une pensionnaire en moins. » La nouvelle s'était vite répandue sur le prétendu vol des jeunes femmes, et plusieurs personnes les regardaient suspicieusement. Hormis leurs amis, tout le monde les pensaient coupables.

La veille il avait, lors du repas de midi, placardé l'ordre de passage pour le concours, sur un des murs de la salle, afin que tout le monde le sache. Malheureusement, il avait mal prévu son coup, puisque les jeunes femmes étaient toutes les deux là. A l'entente de l'annonce, leurs yeux s'étaient baissés.

Ne voulant pas y repenser, il supervisa les derniers préparatifs. Tout était presque prêt. Les habitués du camp se souvenant du concours de l'année passé, vérifiaient certains détails, ce qui allégea le travail du directeur. Pourtant alors que tout semblait parfait, il savait qu'il y avait quelques tensions. Les élèves étaient partagés en deux groupes. Ceux qui pensaient comme Tess et les autres. Malheureusement dans son équipe de professionnels, c'était la même chose. La plupart des personnes qui avaient côtoyés les filles s'étaient rangées de leurs côtés, les sachant incapables d'une telle chose. Le reste, peu nombreux, était plutôt neutre, comprenant la décision directoriale sans vraiment savoir si elle était appliquée au bon coupable. Cependant, lorsqu'il arrivait personne ne faisaient de remarques et ça l'arrangeait. Surtout aujourd'hui où il avait du s'expliquer envers son neveu. Toutefois, il n'était pas dupe. A peine serait-il parti que les discussions reprendraient.

Lorsque midi sonna, il décida d'aller manger avec les élèves, une fois n'étant pas coutume. Il s'assit à sa place et mangea silencieusement, guettant l'heure. Les garçons devant arrivés en début d'après-midi. Il n'était pas pressé. Il connaissait le tempérament têtu de son neveu, et il savait que l'ambiance allait être lourde. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se leva et aperçut, le regard déçu des deux filles. Il soupira. Cette année était dure pour le camp. A peine fut-il debout que Mitchie s'approcha de la table. D'une voix anormalement neutre, elle demanda s'il avait fini. Comme il acquiesça, elle prit son assiette sans un mot et partit. Soupirant mentalement, il sortit.

A peine eut-il terminé de préparer son discours que la limousine arriva. Il soupira. Les trois garçons en sortirent ainsi que Mandy. Il l'observa. La jeune femme avait encore grandit depuis sa dernière visite. Elle avait les cheveux longs et anormalement frisés, quelques mèches rouges, dans sa chevelure blonde. Ses yeux verts, cachés derrière de grosses lunettes, et son sourire le rassurèrent. Aujourd'hui, elle avait un pantacourt en jeans sur une tunique blanche, le tout avec des tongs. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, visiblement ravie de le revoir. Il serra la main aux garçons et les invita à entrer tous les quatre. Ils discutèrent pendant une heure du concours, puis Mandy demanda si elle pouvait faire un tour.

Elle n'était que rarement venu au camp. Bien qu'elle aimait la musique, elle préférait nettement la sculpture. Son groupe préféré étant, sans surprise, celui de son frère. Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle avait un caractère déjà définie. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et parvenait presque toujours à l'obtenir, sa franchise et son humour aidant beaucoup. Ce que Nate préférait chez elle étant, sa douceur, et la tendresse qu'elle mettait dans ses doigts qu'ils touchaient une sculpture ou un objet. C'était lors de sa dernière visite à la villa qu'il s'était aperçut de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle était dans le salon, à observer les changements, quand elle avait aperçu la dernière acquisition des garçons. Lentement elle s'était approchée, et avait posé ses doigts sur l'objet. Afin de mieux sentir les détails, elle avait fermé les yeux. Il se souvenait encore de la douceur et de la précision qu'elle avait usée à cet instant, et il regrettait que ce fût été aussi fugace, puisqu'elle s'était stoppée lorsqu'il était entré.

Il fut décidé que les garçons l'accompagneraient afin de lui montrer les plus beaux endroits, pendant que le directeur, terminerait les préparatifs. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes lorsque, sur le ponton, ils virent deux filles. Reconnaissant tout de suite, la silhouette de Mitchie, Shane voulut s'approcher, seulement au même instant, elle courut criant à son amie, Caitlyn sûrement :

« - Allez ! Allez ! On y va !

Elle semblait joyeuse tout à coup et le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'elle avait. L'autre jeune femme ramassa ses affaires et la rejoignit à la même vitesse. Elles disparurent de son champ de vision peu après. Il voulut les rejoindre, seulement la voix de sa sœur l'en dissuada.

« - Et bien, en voilà deux qui sont pressées ! Vous croyez qu'elles vont aux petits coins ?

Cette question, bien que stupide, firent rire le groupe. Ils reprirent donc leur visite, les garçons se rappelant souvent de souvenirs liés à l'endroit. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'observatoire, Mandy demanda s'ils en avaient à cet endroit. Les deux garçons répondirent non, d'une seule voix, alors que Shane disait le contraire.

« - Si ! En fait, de nombreux, mais aucun que vous saurez jeune demoiselles ! Allez ! On continue !

« - Ah non ! Shane ! Dis-moi, ou je te harcèle jusqu'à obtenir des réponses ?

« - Fais gaffe miss, je te rappelle que je connais quelque chose de toi qui pourrait bien te mettre en mauvaise posture, pour le reste de tes vacances, et nous savons tous les deux que tu ne le souhaites pas, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Ils étaient face à face, et la jeune femme émit un bruit qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à un soupir. Cela fit rire les trois garçons. Jason et Nate, qui était enfant unique, s'amusait de voir la relation qu'avaient ces deux là.

« - Effectivement, dit-elle en crachant presque le mot, ce n'est pas ce que nous souhaitons ! Ni l'_un_, ni l'_autre_ !

Elle avait dit cette phrase en dardant son regard noir sur son frère.

« - Manifestement, il sait quelque chose que nous ignorons Jason, dit tragiquement le garçon.

« - Manifestement, Nate ! Je pense même qu'il va falloir les harceler à notre tour, afin d'avoir cette information qui semble clouée le bec à ce moulin à parole !

Mandy fit mine d'être vexée, et se redressant de toute sa taille, bien qu'elle fasse une tête de moins que son frère, s'en alla fièrement. Riant à moitié, Shane la rattrapa.

« - Hey ho ! Où vas-tu ? Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tant que tu ne me poseras aucune question sur cet observatoire, mes lèvres resteront closes ! Ils ne tireront rien de moi ! Parole de frère, dit-il en pointant vers elle son poing fermé.

Seul son petit doigt semblait faire un crochet. L'observant, Mandy fit de même et les deux petits doigts se serrèrent. Les garçons les rejoignirent à ce moment-là, et ils reprirent la visite. Cependant, alors qu'il était serein, le jeune homme crut perdre son calme en voyant Tess. Sa sœur qui entourait sa taille de son bras, l'autre étant sur celle de Nate, le sentit se tendre.

« - Un problème ?

« - Aucun, dit-il entre ses dents.

« - Salut Shane, déclara la jeune femme. J'ignorais que tu étais déjà revenu !

« - Comme tu vois !

Il ravala sa colère et tenta de paraître calme, seulement Mandy ne fut pas dupe. Voulant savoir à qui elle avait à faire, elle lui tendit la main.

« - Salut ! Je suis Mandy Gray !

« - Tess Tyler, répondit-elle en serrant sa main avant de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille.

« - t'es de la famille à T.J. Tyler ?

« - Je suis sa fille ! Pourquoi ?

Elle avait l'air si fière que la jeune femme décida de mentir.

« - Non pour savoir ! Tu pourras lui dire, que j'ai détesté ses derniers albums. En fait, il n'y a que le premier qui passe, et à petite dose, mais le dernier … C'est une abomination pour les oreilles, ajouta-t-elle après un soupir.

Elle se retint de sourire, lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme perdre le sien et le regarder de haut.

« - Personne ne t'oblige à l'écouter !

« - Fort heureusement, sinon je crois que Shane serait enfant unique, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais la présence des trois garçons l'en empêcha. « Je dois rester en bon terme avec eux, sinon je ne gagnerais pas ce concours ! » Elle décida donc, plutôt que de dire une bêtise, de partir. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, elle rit de bon cœur.

« - Non mais elle se prend pour qui celle-là ! Y a que mon frère qui est parfait, quoiqu'avant cet été, je n'en n'étais plus très sûr, mais maintenant …

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - … Je suis fière de lui, dit-elle mimant une personne émue.

« - hey, tu devrais embrasser oncle Brown qui ma garder en otage ici, et Nate qui a eut l'idée. Et Jason, ajouta-il après une hésitation, pour ne pas avoir eu sa cabane à oiseaux !

Les garçons rirent, et la jeune femme embrassa les deux garçons. Seulement à quelques mètres devant eux, Mitchie rentrait à son bungalow, après avoir mis au point certains détails. Elle se stoppa nette lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme embrasser Shane. « C'est sûrement sa sœur ! Ça ne veut rien dire, se convainquit-elle. » Alors qu'elle allait faire demi tour, Shane l'aperçut.

« - Excusez-moi, deux secondes ! Mitchie, appela-t-il en allant à sa rencontre. Comment tu vas ? Pas trop déçue ! J'ai appris pour cette histoire de vol, et j'ai eu beau tenter de convaincre Brown, rien à faire !

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle en souriant, tout va pour le mieux ! Alors, tu es déjà là ? Tout seul ?

Sur ces mots, elle se mit à chercher autour d'eux. Il la regarda quelques instants cherchant le piège, puis dit :

« - Non, non ! Nate, Jason et ma sœur sont ici … Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à tourner autour de moi, demanda-t-il alors qu'elle était dans son dos.

« - Ton Texas personnel, rit-elle.

« - Ah ! Ah ! Marrant ! Allez viens je vais te présenter à mes amis, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils rejoignirent le groupe qui avait observé l'échange avec beaucoup de perplexité. Lorsqu'ils les rattrapèrent, Shane fit les présentations. Mitchie dut se retenir de ne pas sauter de joie, lorsqu'elle fut présentée à Mandy. Elle la salua en souriant. Sourire qui fondit quand Mandy lui demanda :

« - Alors, c'est donc toi, le fameux lutin de mon frère !

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, observant la jeune femme. Celle-ci devint rapidement rouge, et se mordit la joue pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Le meilleur ami de Shane se pencha sur Mandy et faisant mine de s'appuyer sur ses épaules, dit :

« - Tu joues avec le feu ma chère, dit Nate. N'oublies pas qu'il sait quelque chose sur toi, qu'on ignore ! Donc évite de le provoquer, aussi ouvertement, ajouta-t-il à son oreille suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende. C'est un conseil d'ami !

« - Et sur ce coup, tu ferais mieux d'écouter l'ami en question, dit Shane, à moins que tu cherches à vouloir rivaliser avec Mitchie, question rougeur de joues ?

« - Non, ça va aller, dit-elle précipitamment avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui suivait l'échange sans vraiment comprendre, Excuse-moi Mitchie, je regrette sincèrement. En fait, pour être franche, je suis ravie de te connaitre … Enfin !

« - Euh … Moi aussi, ravie ! Bon excusez-moi, je dois aller en cuisine !

« - On se voit après le concours ?

« - J'aurais probablement pas le temps avant, de toute manière, dit-elle en levant légèrement ses mains vers le ciel. A l'endroit habituel ?

Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer. Elle lui fit son sourire de mille volts et partit en courant après avoir regardé sa montre. Ils purent entendre un « C'est pas vrai ! Je suis en retard ! » S'approchant de son frère, elle dit :

« - Tu sais Shane ! Je l'aime bien cette Mitchie ! Et je persiste dans ce que je t'ai dit ! Elle ferait une Madame Shane Gray vraiment parfaite !

« - Me cherche pas toi, ou je te noie !

« - Très bien !

« - Au fait mec, elle cherchait quelque chose tout à l'heure non ? C'était quoi, demanda Jason.

Riant à moitié, il répondit :

« - Mon ego, de la taille du Texas selon elle !

« - Je me suis trompée ! Je n'aime pas cette fille, je l'adore, déclara Mandy. Bon on continue la visite ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et la terminèrent rapidement. Le camp avait beau être grand, une fois qu'on enlevait les bungalows et les deux salles de classe, il ne restait que peu de chose à voir. Ils rentrèrent au chalet en riant, et Shane en oublia la rancœur qu'il avait vis-à-vis de son oncle, ce qui soulagea celui-ci.

« - Il m'a l'air bien heureux ton frère, commenta-t-il. Il n'aurait pas rencontré une jolie étudiante brune, travaillant aux cuisines, demanda-t-il lorsque le garçon partit se changer.

« - Comment sais-tu … Je retire ce que j'ai dis, je le sais pertinemment. T'as raison. Ils ont rendez-vous ce soir, à l'endroit habituel, après le concours ! Je me demande où ça peut être, dit-elle songeuse.

« - Mandy, tu me déçois, dit Nate qui était assis face à elle. Je te croyais plus perspicace !

Lorsqu'elle le dévisagea, il plongea son regard chocolat dans le vert de la jeune femme. Celle-ci en perdit son latin, et se retrouva à court de mot. Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, il dit :

« - Quel est le seul lieu où il est le seul à avoir des souvenirs agréables ?

« - Mais oui, nom d'une marmite trop cuite, l'observatoire, fit-elle en se frappant le front.

« - Nom d'une marmite trop cuite, demanda Jason.

A ces mots, elle rougit et toussa pour se donner contenance. C'est à cet instant que Shane sortit. Aussitôt, elle entra dans la pièce. Il s'étonna de la rapidité qu'elle avait mise dans son allure.

« - J'ai raté quelque chose ?

« - Non, non rien, déclara Nate le sourire aux lèvres.

Haussant les épaules, il s'assit à la place qu'elle avait quittée. Ils discutèrent tous les trois du groupe et se mirent d'accord sur certains points. Peu de temps après, la jeune fille en sortit, vêtue d'un dos nu doré, ainsi que d'un slim blanc. Des chaussures à talon de la même couleur complétèrent la tenue. Nate se retint de la regarder trop longtemps, et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Ils avaient prévus une tenue moins relax que leurs tee-shirts, pour le concours. La presse se déplaçait, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'apparaître vêtu d'un short, d'une paire de tong, et d'un débardeur trop large. Cette pensée le fit sourire alors qu'il refermait la porte.

« - Alors ça vous plait ?

« - T'es superbe frangine ! Tu vas en faire craquer plus d'un. Ce qui n'est pas pour m'arranger !

Elle rit doucement, et regarda légèrement la porte. « Si je pouvais en faire craquer un seul, ça serait suffisant, songea-t-elle. » Il sortit peu de temps après, laissant Jason se préparer. Brown profita de cet instant pour sortir, afin d'accueillir la presse. Tout en s'asseyant, Nate regarda dehors. MTV venait d'arriver. Ils parlèrent tous les trois, bien que Shane nota les regards qu'ils se lançaient, et ça le fit sourire. Quand sa sœur lui demanda ce qui le faisait sourire, il dit :

« - A ton avis ?

« - T'as promis, le prévient-elle.

« - Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne te trahirais jamais voyons ! On a le même sang !

« - Tant mieux, parce que je sais quels genre de souvenirs, tu peux avoir à l'observatoire !

Alors qu'il dardait son regard sur elle, elle reprit :

« - C'est simple ! Tu es le seul à avoir des souvenirs là-bas, et tu as donné rendez-vous à Mitchie à et là, je cite l'endroit habituel ! Plus discret, c'était même une pancarte intitulée « Endroit de Shane et de Mitchie » dit-elle en souriant.

Alors qu'il la regardait, le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'elle devait imaginer comme souvenir. Il réfléchit, et repensa à son été. A cause de cette loi, il avait perdu quelques semaines de bonheur avec la jeune femme, aussi il se résolu à faire un geste pour sa sœur. « Après tout, je préfère la voir dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, plutôt que dans ce d'un autre ! Au moins Nate la respectera, songea-t-il. »

« - A quoi tu penses, lui demanda-t-elle. A ton petit lutin ?

« - Non, non ! Je repensais à une conversation que j'ai eue avec mon meilleur ami récemment, et j'ai oublié de lui dire un truc ! Tu nous excuses deux petites secondes ?

Sur ces mots, et sous le regard incrédule de sa sœur, il prit Nate par le bras. Se levant, ils sortirent et firent le tour de la bâtisse.

« - Écoute, à propos de la fille que tu apprécies …

« - T'inquiètes ! Je resterais sage ! T'as ma parole de frère !

« - Justement ! Je te libère de ta parole en quelque sorte ! T'as ma bénédiction, dit-il devant le regard étonné du garçon. Dans cette histoire, j'ai perdu de précieux moments, que je ne pourrais pas retrouver ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies les mêmes remords, alors fonce, si tu veux ! Je lui dirais rien, je libère juste la voie. Tu lui diras quand tu le souhaiteras ! Je m'y oppose plus !

« - Tu sais Shane, cet été au camp t'as changé ! Mais en bien, je te rassure ! Merci !

Sur ces mots, le directeur les appela. Le concours commençait dans quelques minutes. « Et bien, heureusement qu'on à manger avant d'arriver. »

---

Voila prochain chapitre, le concours final ! Genre vous ne s'y attendez pas ! Bon parce contre, on connait tous les chansons, et les scènes, j'en reprendrais deux trois, mais pas plus. Allez à la semaine prochaine !

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Si jamais vous avez des idées, vous gênez pas, et donnez-les moi. Si je ne l'ai mets pas dans cette fic, ça sera dans une autre !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut, je suis de retour ! Et pas seule, puisque j'apporte mon concours final ! Un énorme merci (et encore le mot est faible) à **chris87** ( _I will be great again_ ? Je suppose que ça dit (grosso modo) que c'est un bon chapitre ? (Je me fis à _Great_ lol) Ravie que tu apprécies Mandy ! Pour ma part, je l'adore ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ), **DD-Love-HP** (Merci pour tes reviews ! Faut que je te dise, elles me manquaient mdr ! Bizarre tout le monde aime cette histoire d'ego trop large ! En tout cas, t'as raison, tout le monde aime quand Mandy remet Tess en place mdr ! J'espère que ça te plaira.), **cradoss** (Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite), **S** (Merci pour ta review ! Comme tu le verras, je n'ai pas trop changé le concours, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ! T'aimes bien Mandy ? Cool ! Dans la suite que j'écris, elle prend un rôle plus important ! Mais je ne sais pas encore, si je posterais la suite ! Je verrais si on me la demande ! Bisous), et enfin **misty101997** (Salut la miss ! Je m'inquiète, je n'ai pas de nouvelles ! Enfin, espérons que tu es juste occupée ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! )

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sinon, je ne serais pas là héhé ! Ni les personnages (Dommage !) ni le camp ! Par contre, si jamais je peux avoir Shane, je dis pas non ! mdr

**Chapitre 10**

Tous les élèves, leurs parents, et leurs amis, étaient présents. Le concours allait bientôt débutr, et au fond de la salle, les caméras de Music T.V étaient braquées, l'une sur la scène, l'autre sur le public. La foule hurlait de joie, mettant de l'ambiance. Brown Césario, arriva du fond de la salle et remonta en courant jusqu'à la scène. Lorsqu'il y fut, il se tourna et demanda :

« - Bon ! Vous êtes chauds ?

Il hurla un oui, avec le public, et les encouragea à crier plus fort, avant de demander le silence. Quand le calme fut à peu près revenu, il dit :

« - Mes étudiants, leurs amis, leurs familles, les fans de Camp Rock, nous y voilà ! Ce soir, la musique va connaître un moment historique au Camp Rock avec un nouveau vainqueur du concours final !

Alors que l'ambiance montait dans la salle, dans les coulisses l'heure était aux dernières répétitions. Les _Its Grils_ répétaient leur chorégraphie, une dernière fois, les _Hasta la vista__Crew_ commençait à placer tout près des rideaux, et certains s'échauffaient la voix. Tess, qui venait une fois de plus de se tromper, fit la morale à ses amies. Hélas, ce soir, le stress était à son comble et Peggy ne supporta pas cette dernière colère. Sur un coup de tête, et bien que celui signifiait ne pas concourir, elle lâcha le groupe, souhaitant bonne chance à la jeune prétentieuse. Tess parut étonnée, mais se reprit vite et passa ses nerfs sur sa dernière choriste. Seulement, celle-ci aussi se rebella et quitta le groupe. Se sentant abandonnée, elle pensa déclarer forfait, mais se retint. Elle allait leur montrer à tous, qui était la meilleure dans ce camp. Dans la salle, l'ambiance arriva à son comble, inconscient du drame qui se passait derrière les rideaux.

« - Bien ! Cette année, le grand vainqueur recevra la coupe de Camp Rock, qui est énorme, je dois dire, mais il ou elle aura un super prix, la chance d'enregistrer avec mon neveu, la pop star Shane Gray ! Ouais ! Super ! Applaudissez ! Super !

A l'entente de son nom, le jeune homme se leva, fit signe au public, qui l'acclama et se rassit.

« - Pour être sûr que la bonne personne soit choisie, on a invité les autres membres de _Tous Pour Un_ pour jury !

Alors que les trois garçons se levèrent, pour faire signe au public, celui-ci les applaudit chaleureusement sous l'objectif des caméras vidéo.

« - Ok ! Bon veuillez applaudir Barron James, Sanders Lawyer et les _Hasta La Vista Crew_ !

La foule applaudit et le groupe entra sur scène. Tout le temps de la chanson, alors qu'ils enchaînaient leurs chorégraphies aux mouvements compliqués, ils se firent applaudir et encourager. Ella rejoignit le groupe au dernier moment. Elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec les garçons, aussi furent-ils d'accord pour qu'elle participe avec eux. A la fin de la chanson, ils saluèrent le public qui les ovationna. Le jury les applaudit chaleureusement avant de les noter, chacun de leurs côtés. Alors que le directeur revenait sur scène, les danseurs enlevèrent rapidement les trampolines et autres objets ayant servis, laissant la scène vierge pour la prochaine chanson.

« - Mon Dieu ! Super ! Veuillez applaudir le groupe qui veut faire des hits. Mais ça s'écrit I.T ! Les _It Grils_ !

De nouveau, la foule enflamma l'ambiance, et alors que le groupe se préparait à entrer, Tess vit sa mère arriver et s'asseoir. Gonflée à bloc, elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait, dans sa chanson, voulant prouver à sa mère, plus qu'aux autres, son talent. Seulement, alors que sa chanson allait se terminer, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. N'y faisant pas gaffe, elle continua de chanter, jusqu'au moment, où elle vit sa mère dos à elle, l'oreille collé à l'appareil téléphonique. Elle en fut si blessée, qu'elle se trompa dans sa chorégraphie manquant de tomber. T.J Tyler qui observait sa fille du coin de l'œil, raccrocha dès que celle-ci trébucha. Elle fut rattrapée de justesse par un des danseurs, mais la blessure était déjà faite. Blessée dans son orgueil, elle s'enfuit de scène allant pleurer dans un coin. Le jury, qui s'était redressé à le vue de la jeune femme tombant, se rassirent, et Nate demanda à son meilleur ami ce qu'elle avait.

« - Aucune idée !

Un léger silence s'installa tandis que la troupe vidait la scène. Le directeur enchaîna rapidement.

« - Bien ! On dirait qu'on a fini avec …

A ce moment-là, Dee arriva un papier à la main. Le lisant, il déclara :

« - On dirait que c'est pas encore fini, bande de veinard* ! Une inscription de dernière minute. Veuillez accueillir Margaret Dupree !

Les applaudissements furent moins nourris, n'étant pas prévue au programme, mais Peggy, qui se cachait sous cette inscription ne s'en formalisa pas et commença sa chanson, seulement accompagnée de sa guitare. Lorsqu'elle entreprit le refrain, les acclamations de la foule furent plus nourries, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner, n'ayant rien préparé de concret, mais elle voulait quand tenter sa chance. A la fin de sa création, elle resta silencieuse sur le plateau, face à la foule qui l'acclama plus fort que les deux groupes précédents. Légèrement rassurée, elle sourit avant de sortir de scène. Le jury, enthousiaste, nota la performance. De retour dans les coulisses, Ella la félicita de tout cœur, ainsi que Tess, à la surprise générale.

« - Ouah ! Elle a été incroyable ! Je sais ! Bon, du calme, reprit Brown.

Instantanément, le public se tût.

« - On y est ! Le concours final est officiellement terminé, et les juges vont se retirer pour délibérer ! On passera à vous dans une minute !

La foule applaudit alors que les garçons traversaient la salle afin d'aller au fond à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Alors que la pièce était relativement silencieuse, un bruit se fit entendre provenant des coulisses. S'excusant, le directeur alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il fut en face de Mitchie et Caitlyn, la brunette déclara :

« - Le concours final est terminé, dit-elle sa main serrant celle de son amie.

Les yeux pleins d'espoir et de détermination, elles le regardèrent. Celui-ci soupira et chuchota :

« - J'espérais que vous auriez compris le message ! Allez sur scène et mettez le feu, leur dit-il alors qu'elles souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

Il sortit des coulisses, et rejoignit les garçons afin d'avoir leurs décision. Au même moment, une musique retentit, et Mitchie entra sur scène. Elle perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle vit la que la foule avait le regard braquée sur elle. Se concentrant sur ses paroles, elle commença sa chanson de dos, avant de faire face au public pour le refrain où elle y mit tout son cœur, sous le regard ravi et étonnés de ses parents. Au même moment, alors qu'elle l'entamait, Shane se tourna vers le plateau et la regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'avait, à aucun instant pensé que la voix qu'il cherchait, était celle de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans les chœurs de Tess, il avait pensé qu'elle avait une voix ordinaire, mais maintenant qu'il la voyait là, il en fut subjugué. « C'est encore mieux que ce dont je me souvenais, pensa-t-il. » Dans les coulisses, ses amis n'en perdaient pas une miette, appréciant le show.

« - C'est cette chanson, s'exclama l'ancien professeur de danse.

« - Ce doit être elle, demanda Nate.

« - Tu crois ?

Jason était ironique et montra Shane qui avait pris le micro de son oncle en échange de sa réponse pour le concours. Alors qu'il y avait un passage instrumental, il décida de transformer ce solo, en un duo magique. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, Mitchie releva la tête. Shane s'approchait lentement d'elle aussi se résolut-elle à faire de même. Ils reprirent ensemble la fin de leur chanson. Il lui prit la main, lorsqu'ils furent proches et les yeux dans les yeux, oublièrent tout, se concentrant uniquement sur l'autre. Lorsque la chanson prit fin, ils se sourirent, et la foule les acclama comme jamais. « Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu participer pensa-t-il, elle aurait gagné haut la main. » Elle resta quelques instants puis avec Caitlyn, elles rejoignirent les coulisses où tout le monde les félicitèrent pour le show. Peu de temps après, le jury rendit son verdict et ce fut Peggy qui remporta la coupe, ainsi que le duo avec les _t__ous_ _Pour Un_. Celle-ci complètement émue remercia doucement la foule, alors que Shane la prenait dans ses bras pour la remercier à son tour et la rassurer.

« - Tu as été incroyable !

Dans les coulisses, Mitchie s'éloigna afin de se reprendre. Cette soirée avait été riche en émotion. « C'était donc moi, qui a inspiré Shane pour cette chanson ? Notre duo était vraiment magique ! » Ses parents arrivèrent et la félicitèrent malgré qu'elle ait perdu, ce qui les désolaient.

« - Si ! J'ai gagné le meilleur été de ma vie ! Grâce à vous !

Émue sa mère la prit dans ses bras, et murmura à son oreille un « je t'aime » qui fit sourire sa file. Elle aussi aimait tellement ses parents. Alors qu'ils retournaient dans la salle, Shane arriva, par le chemin qu'elle avait pris peu de temps avant.

« - On dirait que j'ai fini mes recherches !

« - Ça ! Ça dépend de ce que tu cherches vraiment ! C'était donc ma voix que tu désirais entendre ?

« - Ouais ! Et, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main où il entrelaça leurs doigts, maintenant que le concours est fini, Camp Rock va fermer ses portes pour le reste de l'année !

« - Je vois que ton oncle t'a bien renseigné, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Je vois surtout que nous sommes complètement seuls, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Elle y répondit doucement et ils se séparèrent.

« - Ce que j'aime ton sourire de mille volt, chuchota-t-il.

« - Presqu'autant que j'aime ton ego ?

« - Peut-être ! Allez viens, maintenant, il faut fermer le bal !

La tenant toujours par la main, ils rejoignirent les autres. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, qu'ils se lâchèrent. Ils montèrent tous sur scène pour la chanson finale, où se mêla Nate, Jason, le directeur ainsi que Dee. Juste avant de commencer, il lui dit :

« - T'as pas oublié le rendez-vous ?

« - Non, chuchota-t-elle.

Aussitôt, ils entamèrent la chanson de clôture. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent terminée, chacun repartit dans les coulisses, après s'être fait acclamer pour la foule. Ils ne restèrent bientôt plus que Caitlyn, Mitchie et les trois membres du groupe. S'éclipsant discrètement, la brunette partit la première rejoindre l'observatoire. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes au jeune homme pour la rejoindre.

De son côté, Nate repensait à ce que lui avait dit Shane. Seulement, il connaissait le côté romantique et légèrement fleur-bleue de Mandy. « Bon c'est pas pour aujourd'hui, se dit-il. » Il sortit et alla jusqu'au ponton. C'est là qu'ils avaient rencontrés Jason pour la première fois. S'accoudant, il regarda le reflet du ciel dans l'eau. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit personne arriver. Se plaçant à ses côté, Mandy murmura :

« - C'est beau ! Si je savais dessiner je l'aurais reproduit ! Je ne suis pas sûr de trouver quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux !

« - Moi si, répondit platoniquement le jeune homme en la regardant

Étonnée, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. L'interrogeant sur ce qu'il trouvait de mieux, qu'une nuit pleine d'étoiles se reflétant dans une eau calme, il murmura :

« - Toi ! Devant ce même décor !

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, et la jeune fille ferma les yeux à ce contact. Elle pria tous les Dieux existants sur Terre que le moment dure toujours. Aussi maudit-elle ces mêmes Dieux lorsqu'il retira sa main, après avoir caressée sa peau quelques instants.

Nate la trouvait plus belle encore, abandonnée au simple effleurement de sa joue. Doucement, il la caressa, avant de l'enlever. Il l'entendit, plus qu'il ne la vit soupirer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris d'y voir autant d'envie. Ils brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle. Ils étaient face à face une main sur le rebord, l'autre le long de son corps pour la jeune femme, Nate ayant stoppé sa main à quelques centimètres de son visage. Lentement et de sa main libre, elle saisit la main et la reposa à même sa peau. Elle sourit et lâchant la main elle caressa son bras remonta jusqu'à son épaule, passa sous son cou et frôla la pommette du garçon. Ce fut à son tour, de fermer les yeux. Elle avait les mains si douces. Il la sentit se rapprocher, mais ne fit aucun geste pouvant briser ce contact. Alors qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de lui, elle s'arrêta. Rouvrant les yeux, il observa son visage. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près. Il pouvait donner le nombre exact de ses sourcils. Lentement, sans s'en apercevoir, il baissa la tête s'approchant de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur s'envoler lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les pressa doucement, et voulut se retirer, quand elle répondit au baiser. Fermant les yeux à son tour, il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme alors qu'elle entourait son cou.** Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la jeune fille rit doucement, et sans enlever ses mains, murmura :

« - Si Shane apprend que tu as profité du paysage et du romantisme de l'endroit pour m'embrasser, il va te tuer !

« - Heureusement pour moi, que tu ne lui diras rien alors, sourit-il.

« - Mon silence coûte très cher, dit-elle taquine.

« - Mais j'ai de quoi payer ton silence et tu vas voir, j'ai des arguments bêtons !

Aussitôt, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Celle-ci sourit avant d'y répondre. Il fut légèrement plus passionné que le précédent, mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle déclara malicieuse :

« - En effet, je ne peux pas faire mieux ! Mais tu sais, reprit-elle plus sérieusement en s'écartant, mon frère ne va pas apprécier notre relation, et ça risque de jeter un froid dans votre groupe, s'il l'apprend !

« - Et bien, j'ai de la chance d'avoir obtenue sa bénédiction tout à l'heure ! Jute avant le concours, alors !

« - C'est de … Moi que vous avez parlé ?

« - De ce que je ressens pour toi, pour être plus précis !

« - Et que ressens-tu pour moi exactement ?

« - Ça !

Sur ces mots, il se rapprocha d'elle et, pour la troisième en moins de dix minutes, il l'embrassa.

Lorsqu'il la vit partir, Shane s'excusa auprès de ses amis.

« - Désolé, j'ai un rendez-vous que je ne peux pas manquer !

Sur ces mots, il sortit seulement il fut arrêté, par son oncle.

« - Alors finalement, tu l'as trouvé ta voix !

« - Ouais ! J'en suis ravi, et maintenant si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, j'aimerais aller la retrouver !

« - Bonne chance gamin, t'as plus aucune limite ! Hormis celle des mœurs humaines !

Ils sourirent et il marcha tranquillement jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit qu'elle était là, assise face au lac, et il la trouva merveilleuse. Montant doucement les marches, il la rejoignit.

« - Désolé du retard, oncle Brown m'a retenu ! Et j'ai semé son ego en chemin, il est coincé entre deux branches !

Elle rit, imaginant le Texas coincé dans cette position. Il s'assit près d'elle posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Souriant, elle laissa sa tête se poser sur son épaule.

« - Et maintenant, comment fait-on ?

« - Et bien, on peut toujours rester assis ici, à observer le lac toute la nuit !

Elle entendit dans sa voix qu'il se moquait d'elle mais ne releva pas. Un doute persistait dans son esprit et elle voulait des réponses avant de partir.

« - Shane, s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

« - Oui, crois-moi, je le sais, et j'y pense depuis que je suis partit d'ici, il y a deux semaines !

Et pour être franc, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la réponse ! Je sais que je n'ai pas envie que tu me quittes, et je ne veux pas te quitter ! Mais je sais aussi qu'entre ma vie de pop star qui reprend et tes cours qui vont t'occuper, on aura peu de temps pour nous ! Sans compter que la presse va s'en donner à cœur joie, quand je vais leur dire que le grand Shane Gray n'est plus sur le marché des célibataires ! Et à l'heure qu'il est Nate non, plus, dit-il en voyant la silhouette de sa sœur embrasser quelqu'un.

« - Et qu'allez-vous dire durant votre annonce officielle ? Vous allez citer des noms ?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« - Et briser ta vie tranquille et celle de ma sœur ? Hors de question ! A la limite, Mandy a un prénom très courant, donc j'imagine que Nate va donner le prénom, mais le tien est trop …

« - Rare, tenta la jeune femme.

« - Voilà, rare et précieux, comme un diamant brut, donc je dirais simplement que c'est mon petit lutin au visage couvert de farine !

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête, t'es irrécupérable !

« - Exact ! Mais au fond, si j'étais récupérable, tu ne serais pas avec moi, à cette heure-ci, non ?

« - Effectivement ! Je pense que je serais avec mes parents entrain de me lamenter d'avoir perdue, au lieu de sourire, à celui qui a rendu mon été magique ! Et merci pour ce duo, c'était … Incroyable ! J'étais complètement éblouie !

« - Tu vas voir ! Je n'ai pas fini de t'éblouir !

Sur ces mots, il se pencha pour l'embrasser quand des pas se firent entendre. Soupirant, il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Elle vit qu'il allait parler mais le retint, en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. A ce contact, il embrassa l'index et écouta.

---

* : Bon, je n'ai pas résisté, j'ai mis une réplique du film version française, c'était plus fort que moi, mais je l'adore celle-là. Encore plus que Jason et sa cabane à oiseaux !

** : Je sais c'est affreusement kitch mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, aussi je demande pardon à tout ceux qui vont lever les yeux au ciel en priant Dieu ou autre qu'une catastrophe arrive ! … Que penseriez-vous du ponton qui se brise les faisant prendre un bain de minuit ? … Mouais, c'est encore pire ! mdr

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! J'espère que vous avez aimé mon concours final ! Je n'ai pas trop changé, hormis Tess. La suite la semaine prochaine, en espérant que personne n'ai plus d'envie de meurtre sur ma personne, ou celle de Mandy mdr.

**PS** : Pour ceux qui voudrez quand même me tuer, un conseil, attendez que je poste l'épilogue sinon vous n'aurez jamais la fin ! XD

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	12. Epilogue !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Bon, j'ai pu noté que vous aviez tous beaucoup appréciés le personnage de Mandy ! Rassurez-vous, elle apparaît encore dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et Merci Tout Pleins à **chris87** (J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, je suis allergique aux fins malheureuse donc … Je sais, c'est triste ! Y a toujours quelqu'un pour les déranger ! C'est un coup à bâillonner tout le monde ça mdr ! Voilà, j'espère que cet épilogue te plaira !), **S** (Et oui, vive Mandy ! J'espère que cette fin te plaira), **Mell0208** (Pour leur relation ? Et bien, … Je dirais rien héhé ! J'espère que cette fin te plaira !), **Lady Hope** (Voilà l'épilogue ! Je croise les doigts pour qu'il te plaise !), **misty101997** (Héhé, je suis sadique tu savais pas ! Dans la suite que j'ai écrite, je suis même pire ! J'espère que tu aimeras !), **cradoss** (Voilà l'épilogue ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !), et enfin **DD-Love-HP** (Comment ça quasiment rassasiée ? Bon, t'as intérêt à aimer l'épilogue alors ! T'inquiète, t'as pas à te justifier, pour ton côté fleur-bleue ! Pour ma part, j'ai pas besoin de regarder un film pour l'avoir mdr ! (Comme ça se sent dans mes fics) Donc voilà la suite et fin ! Ravie que tu aies adoré ! T'as raison, ça me fait marrer ta review ! Et je te rappelle qu'Edward, c'est mon fils donc … ! Bisous la belle ! )

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sinon, je ne serais pas là héhé ! Ni les personnages (Dommage !) ni le camp ! Par contre, si jamais je peux avoir Shane, je dis pas non ! mdr

**Epilogue !**

« - Mais c'est pas vrai, souffla une voix bien connu des deux jeunes, je lui fais avouer devant tout le monde qu'elle n'est pas la fille de la présidente de Music T.V., elle réussit à récupérer l'amitié de tout le monde, Shane le premier ! Je m'arrange pour qu'elle ne puisse pas chanter, en cachant mon bracelet, et elle trouve le moyen de faire entendre son talent à tous ! Que faut-il que je fasse pour que Shane la déteste, puisque le vol et le mensonge ne sont d'aucune utilité ?

« - Ne bouges pas d'ici, murmura-t-il puis il descendit rapidement.

De son perchoir, la jeune femme l'entendit parler.

« - Essaie donc de dire la vérité au directeur à propos de ce bracelet ! Après tout, ça ne sert plus à rien de mentir à présent !

« - Oh Shane, tu étais là ! Tu sais c'était des âneries tout ça ! Tu penses bien, mon bracelet porte bonheur … Je ne l'aurais égarée seule !

Tout en hochant distraitement la tête, il appela son oncle. Au moment où celui-ci décrocha, il tint le poignet de la diva.

« - Ouais, c'est Shane, tu peux venir à l'observatoire ? J'ai quelque chose à te faire entendre !

Il raccrocha et quelques minutes plus tard, son oncle arriva étonné.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?

Se tournant vers Tess, le jeune homme déclara :

« - Répète ce que tu as dit, te croyant seule ? Et te trompe pas, j'ai plusieurs témoins ! Alors cette histoire de bracelet ?

« - Ce ne sont pas Mitchie et Caitlyn qui l'ont volé mais moi qui l'ai caché, avoua-t-elle de mauvaises grâce.

Elle qui détestait se retrouver au pied du mur, elle y était carrément acculée.

« - Tess ! Tu es entrain de me dire, que j'ai puni deux innocentes pour ton seul plaisir ? Suis-moi jeune fille !

Sur ces mots, ils partirent laissant le jeune homme seul. Fier de lui, il remonta. Reprenant sa place habituelle, il dit :

« - Alors où en étions-nous ?

« - Tu parlais de m'éblouir … Après nous avons été interrompu, dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Je m'en souviens à présent. Je m'étais rapproché de toi !

Tout en parlant, de plus en plus bas, il mima chacun des gestes qu'il énonça.

« - Et j'allais poser ma main sur ta joue pour incliner ta tête, afin de mieux t'embrasser, chuchota-t-il.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le cœur de Mitchie explosa. Machinalement, elle se mit à genoux face à lui, qui était dans la même position, et enroula ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la rapprochant doucement de lui, intensifiant leur baiser en quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils sourirent et la jeune femme lui dit :

« - T'as raison ! Tu es … Éblouissant, murmura-t-elle en lui souriant franchement.

« - Pas autant que toi, quand tu me souris comme ça !

Elle tenta de faire partir son sourire, mais ça ne fit que rire le jeune homme. Ne sachant comment faire pour le faire taire, elle décida de l'embrasser. Ne s'y attendant pas, il eut un instant de surprise avant de répondre avec ferveur à cet échange. Ils durent se stopper quand elle sentit son portable vibrer. Le prenant, elle lut le message.

« - Ce sont mes parents, dit-elle tristement. Ils me demandent de venir avec eux ! Nous repartons ! On a quatre heures de route, mais mon père se sent d'attaque ! … J'ai pas envie de partir ! Je veux rester ici toute la nuit !

« - Alors reste ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'en empêche ?

« - Tu veux dire hormis mes parents, et ton oncle qui ne risquent pas d'être d'accord ?

« - Oui, hormis ces deux petits détails, sourit-il.

« - Rien ! Si ce n'est que je ne sais pas à quoi nous allons passer notre nuit, monsieur la pop star !

« - A parler, je te le promets ! Après tout, on a deux semaines à rattraper, en discussion, baisers, et balade, dit-il alors qu'il l'embrassait entre deux mots.

« - On peut rêver, mais soyons réaliste ! Mes parents, aussi cool soient-ils, ne me laisseront jamais rester seule avec un garçon !

« - Mais je ne suis pas n'importe lequel ! Je suis Shane Gray, dit-il avec suffisance.

« - La star à l'ego de trente tonnes !

« - Et demi, ajouta-il taquin.

Se levant, il dit :

« - Allez viens, on va leur demander ! Sait-on jamais, on peut réussir ! Et puis, tu sais quoi ? J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais !

Mitchie s'arrêta au milieu des marches.

« - Et là à ce moment précis, que veux-tu Shane Gray ?

« - Toi, répondit-il du tac au tac, dans mes bras, face au lac !

Elle sourit remerciant la nuit d'être presque noir, ainsi il ne vit pas ses joues rougir. Main dans la main, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller rejoindre les trois parents. La plupart des étudiants étaient partis, ne restant que Caitlyn et elle, aussi, ils ne se lâchèrent pas.

« - Lola, Peggy, Ella, James et Sander, ainsi qu'Andy, me chargent de te souhaiter, un bon retour chez toi, ma belle ! Et moi, je t'attendais pour te le souhaiter également !

« - Merci Caitlyn !

Les deux filles se prirent dans les bras malgré que Shane ne l'ait pas lâché.

« - Rentre bien également ! Et puis, comme l'ont dit les _Hasta la Vista Crew_, on reste en contact !

« - Compte sur moi ! A bientôt Shane !

« - A bientôt Caitlyn !

Sur ces mots, elle monta dans une voiture et celle-ci démarra. Se tournant vers son copain, elle dit :

« - Et bien monsieur, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, c'est à toi !

Souriant, il ferma les yeux, puis s'adressant au père de la jeune femme :

« - Monsieur, seriez-vous d'accord pour que Mitchie reste ici avec Nate, Jason, ma sœur Mandy, et mon oncle ? J'ai été absent ces deux dernières semaines et j'ai beaucoup de choses à lui raconter ! Et je vous promets de vous la ramener demain, sans faute, dans le même état que ce soir !

Alors que Connie retenait, non sans peine, un grand sourire, Mitchie croisa les doigts de sa main de libre. Elle connaissait la réponse, mais elle voulait quand même espérer.

« - Et bien …

« - Shane, monsieur, se présenta-t-il.

« - Et bien, Shane, vois-tu, nous serions le matin, et tu promettais de la ramener au soir, j'aurais accepté seulement la nuit, je préfère qu'elle soit à la maison !

« - Vous êtes sûr de ça ? Je veux dire, j'ai aucun moyen de vous faire changer d'avis ?

Comme il fit non de la tête, le jeune homme sourit et, se tournant vers sa copine, dit :

« - Tu vas devoir te lever de bonne heure demain matin, car ton père vient tout juste d'accepter que j'emprunte sa fille pour la journée !

Il avait un grand sourire et Mitchie fut étonnée de l'audace dont il avait.

« - Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

« - Mais si chéri ! Tu as dit que tu accepterais qu'ils passent une journée ensemble sans problème ! Mitchie, Brown, et moi sommes témoins !

« - Dis oui papa, s'il te plait ?

Devant le regard suppliant de sa fille, il se sentit fléchir. Fermant les yeux, il dit :

« - Pour demain, c'est hors de question, nous allons arriver chez nous vers cinq heures, et elle a besoin de dormir, mais après-demain, si vous n'avez rien de prévu, c'est d'accord, dit-il au jeune homme.

Celui-ci sourit, et remercia le père de sa copine, avant de prendre celle-ci dans ses bras. Ils étaient légèrement gênés d'être entourés aussi, les comprenant, les trois adultes rentrèrent dans la salle de spectacle.

« - J'y crois pas ! Quelle audace, dit-elle.

« - L'audace, c'est très important ma chère, et maintenant que j'ai eu quasiment ce que je voulais, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à avoir !

« - Qui est ?

« - Tes lèvres, sur les miennes pour un long baiser, chuchota-t-il avant de joindre le geste à la parole.

Posant ses mains sur sa taille, alors qu'elle avait noué ses bras autour de son cou, il la porta légèrement et la jeune femme replia ses jambes. Le baiser, fut incroyablement tendre. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, elle pensa « C'est vraiment le meilleur été de toute ma vie. » Lorsque les adultes revinrent plusieurs minutes après, ils étaient dans la même position. Les entendant, ils s'embrassèrent doucement, une dernière fois puis, il la déposa au sol.

« - Allez Mitchie, on rentre ! Dis au revoir aux autres et en voiture, déclara son père.

Elle acquiesça et salua le directeur.

« - Ce fut un plaisir Mitchie, et encore toutes mes excuses pour cette punition injuste !

« - Ce n'est pas grave, et puis, j'en ai tiré une belle leçon ! Je ne mentirais plus jamais !

« - C'est une bonne idée ! Mais à mon avis, on te demande le nom de ton copain, tu feras une omission !

« - C'est fort probable, avec Shane on n'a pas encore réglé les modalités de notre relation de couple !

« - Quelle audace, dit le jeune homme.

Se tournant vers lui, elle dit :

« - Récemment, un mec génial m'a dit l'audace c'est très important ! Tu dois le connaître, il a coincé le Texas entre deux arbres !

Ils rirent à cette image puis, Mandy et les deux garçons arrivèrent. Elle les salua rapidement, mais étrangement, la jeune fille la prit dans ses bras.

« - Merci d'avoir rendu mon frère heureux, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, et promets-moi de me prendre comme demoiselle d'honneur à votre mariage, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent Mitchie avait le rouge aux joues. La voiture étant à trois mètres, Shane la raccompagna.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

« - Elle m'a remercié de te rendre heureux, et elle a fait une allusion à un certain mariage, me semble-t-il !

« - Je vais la tuer !

« - Mais non ! Tu vas attendre quelques années, et tu lui donneras raison, dit-elle taquine.

« - C'est une proposition, demanda-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à la voiture.

« - Non, simplement une suggestion à reléguer dans un coin de ta tête !

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis il lui ouvrit la porte.

« - Tu devrais monter ! Tes parents t'attendent !

« - Deux secondes, j'ai un détail à régler !

Prenant le portable dans la poche de la veste du garçon, elle nota quelque chose. Alors qu'elle montait, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait.

« - Je t'ai donné quelque chose qui te sera utile après-demain ! C'est dans tes brouillons !

Sur cette phrase, elle ferma la porte et s'attacha. La voiture démarra, et il la regarda s'éloigner. Fouillant dans son téléphone, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il commença à marcher, puis pensa à un truc.

Mitchie était silencieuse depuis le départ, observant son copain. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle eut un sursaut lorsque son téléphone vibra. Le prenant, elle fut étonnée d'avoir message du garçon, L'ouvrant elle sourit. Sur l'écran apparurent les mots qu'elle voulait entendre, et qu'elle avait déjà entendus :

« _Je t'aimerais tous les jours que Dieu voudra bien m'accorder sur Terre, mon petit lutin ! A dans deux jours !_ »

Alors qu'elle rangeait son téléphone, son père, avec qui elle était montée, lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Pour toute réponse, elle fit un grand sourire.

FIN

---

Raahhh ! Je déteste écrire ces trois petites lettres ! Bon ce n'est pas grave, je laisse entre vos mains, le loisir de choisir ! Soit je fais une suite à cette histoire, soit, je la laisse comme ça. Bien évidemment, à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, je sais ce qu'il y aura dans la suite mais rien n'est écrit. Donc, faudra patienter ! Une semaine si j'ai autant de temps et d'inspiration plusieurs, si j'ai des trucs malheureusement plus importants (qu'un passe-temps inutile et ennuyeux, dixit mes parents) Prouvez-leur qu'ils ont tords ^^

PS : A présent, j'accepte les menaces de morts mdr !

PS' : Au total, j'aurais passé à peine dix-huit heure sur cette fic ! Pas mal non ? :D

**PS'' : Finalement, j'ai commencé à écrire une suite, reste à savoir si vous la voulez !**

PS''' : Si, si les accumulations de PS, c'est parfaitement français ! (Selon moi)

En tout cas, merci pour tous vos commentaires, et vos encouragements, ils m'ont tous touchés, sans exceptions aucune !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


End file.
